


I know there is no tomorrow (Sé que no hay mañana)

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Choices, Complicated Relationships, Confusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s01e16 E Malama (To Protect), Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Panic, Past Version(s), Presumed Dead, Steve Needs a Hug, Supernatural Elements, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Los ojos de Steve se fijaron en el Camaro con una expresión decididamente cálida y luego regresaron a Danny sin perder ni un ápice de esa suavidad inusual. No fue una ilusión el hecho que Steve se quedó prendado de su corbata ni tampoco lo fue el más desnudo atisbo de sonrisa en los labios resecos.—Sólo usaste esas corbatas durante un año, Danno. Nuestro primer año. Sabes que las odiaba.Fue una prueba absoluta que su compañero estaba loco —cosa que Danny sospechaba fuertemente desde el pasado septiembre, cuando lo había conocido.—¿De qué estás hablando, Steven?En un universo en el que Steve se encuentra con su pasado, Danny no entiende lo que está sucediendo y se descubren algunas verdades.





	1. Purgatorio

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   _La única cosa que tengo por seguro es que los sentimientos raramente son mutuos, así que cuando lo sean, deshazte de todo, olvida pertenencias y expectativas, olvida los juegos, los dos días después de cada mensaje, hacerse el difícil porque esto es todo lo que hay, esto es lo que el mundo entero está buscando y pese a que has llegado por casualidad, por accidente –toma un profundo respiro, da un paso hacia adelante, y corre; choquen como planetas en el sistema de un sol moribundo, abrácense mutuamente con ambos brazos y dejen que las reglas, las opiniones y el sentido común estallen a su alrededor. Porque esto es un amor de niños, y es todo tuyo._  
>  **-Beau Taplin**

Siete horas.

Siete _agónicas_ horas.

Steve no se animaba a contar más atrás en el tiempo, a mirar más allá de su llegada a la sala de espera en hospital, porque las imágenes estaban todavía pulsando en el fondo de su mente —Danny cayéndose al suelo, luchando por respirar _otra vez_ , la sangre de Danny en sus manos, los sonidos de su corazón titubeando en una máquina, la palidez en su rostro, Danny murmurando sobre Grace y Charlie— prometiendo derrumbarse sobre él en cualquier momento con todo el peso que le había negado por principio. Era un lujo que no podía permitirse por el momento, uno que no se daría frente a tantos testigos ineludibles y que quizá no se daría hasta llegar a la soledad de su hogar, esa oscuridad que ya le era más que familiar y que lo ayudaba a contener las heridas en lo más recóndito de sí mismo, en lo más hondo.  
  
Con un poco de suerte, esa dosis traicionera que parecía escapársele a veces y que tantas otras yacía firmemente a su lado, aquel día se sumaría con todas las otras imágenes en sus pesadillas que habían sido moneda corriente en los últimos años para él, para Danny, para su _Ohana._ Se habían transformado en contrariedades soñadas que ya rozaban lo cómodo en su familiaridad y lo horroroso en su brutalidad cruda. Imaginar la pérdida de uno de los suyos —y la idea de perder a Danny, _específicamente_ — era de las tantas experiencias de primera mano que lamentaba tener, pero que también albergaba un sentimiento diferente que ya se había metido bajo su piel y que lo empujaba a querer protegerlos a todos con más insistencia con cada alborada.

Steve podía lidiar con las _pesadillas_ en la soledad de sus noches mientras que pudiese vivir otro día para evitar que se volviesen realidad.

Eric le había dicho que Rachel y los niños estaban en camino, que su viaje súbito había terminado y aunque quería sentirse mal por ella, que había planeado el viaje con antelación, solamente podía estar aliviado con la perspectiva de ver a los dos niños otra vez y tan pronto. A Danny le haría muy bien verlos, además, y siempre era un regalo ver a Danny y a los niños juntos en el libro de Steve. Adam le había dado una llamada a Chin, algo que siempre hacían en caso de accidentes y también  lo había escuchado hablar con Kono en susurros entrecortados y promesas a medio hacer. Cuando pensaba en Adam Noshimuri y todas sus complicaciones, no podía decidir si era ironía o gracia salvadora su constancia en _Five 0._ Steve no podía arreglar sus problemas —ni los de Adam ni los de Kono— pero estaría atento por cualquier otra cosa que _sí_ pudiera hacer mientras tanto.

La inacción nunca había sido opción viable.

—¿Quieren algo de la cafetería? —preguntó Jerry. Steve sacudió la cabeza y lo dejó ir, preguntándose si alguno de ellos había hablado con la novia de Danny.

Pese a todo lo que él era, no obstante, Steve estaba agradecido con las decisiones que _no_ tenía que tomar en ese instante de silencio expectante —no tener que enfrentar a Clara Williams para decirle que su hijo estaba en el hospital, ni tener que explicarle a Rachel por qué sus hijos debían regresar a _Hawai'i_ — porque no estaba seguro de poder pensar con la suficiente lucidez para cumplir con todas las cuestiones de su lista de pendientes. Lou no había conseguido nada del tirador y la idea, pese a que había sido arrojada al fondo de su cabeza como todo lo demás, estaba también acechando en sus pensamientos.

Volvería a concentrarse en esas cosas una vez que Danny estuviese bien, eso haría.

Siempre pensaba más claramente una vez que estaba seguro que todo estuviese bien con su equipo. La certeza que Danny no iría a ninguna parte, que estaría bien y sano y _vivo_ , le ayudaría para aliviar los nudos invisibles y aplacar los temores oscuros y opacos que escondía en lo más profundo junto al núcleo de sus tormentos apilados.

Era protector de su equipo, sin duda, y lo era más con su compañero.

No era una cuestión de _favoritismos_ , en absoluto, pero necesitaba asegurarse que podía enviar a Danny a casa cada vez que algo sucedía. Para Grace en primer momento, y luego para Grace y Charlie —y Eric, de alguna forma. Quizá incluso para Melissa... Amber. Quería enviar a Danny a casa. Con las personas que él amaba, sin importar quiénes fuesen. Con aquellos que lo amaban. Algunos estaban lejos, muy lejos, pero igualmente angustiados. Y muchas de esas personas estaban allí con él, esperando. Con los rostros agotados y grises, silentes en la angustia y sosteniéndose sin palabras.

Steve estaba agradecido por la gente que tenía, _su_ gente.

Era casi un ritual cuando alguno de ellos resultaba herido —generalmente eran Danny o él (Steve realmente debía hacer algo por su equipo, se los debía) pero todos habían pasado por alguna experiencia similar en los últimos años— y no podía dejar de pensar que el silencio era pesado y terrible cada vez.

—¿Vamos a hablar de esa monstruosidad de corte de pelo? —preguntó Kamekona, de repente.

Fue un alivio escuchar la voz de alguien más —una voz fuera de su cabeza, en especial— y reconoció la evocación de normalidad con alivio aún cuando él era el centro de todas las burlas.

Se sentía... bien.

 _Superficial_ , pero necesario en tantos niveles que Steve no podía protestar sinceramente.

—No les hagas caso, jefe, creo que es bonito.

—Gracias, Jerry.

El médico que le había hablado a través de un cristal —el hombre que le había dicho que debía abrir el pecho de Danny para ayudarlo a respirar— se acercó a ellos con un semblante lúgubre que Steve no le había visto durante todo el incidente y enfrió cualquier alivio que había amanecido en la habitación con la mirada cenicienta que había en sus ojos. Steve se sintió tenso ante la expresión que era familiar a la vez, una expresión que hablaba de algo sombrío e impensable e _insoportable_ , algo tan alejado de Danny Williams —tan lleno de vida y energía y movimiento— que le dejó la garganta llena de arena.

—¿Doc? —preguntó, sabiendo que muchas de las miradas estaban cayendo en él aún mientras todos se acercaban a la puerta, al encuentro con el médico. La voz sonaba hueca incluso en sus propios oídos.  
  
—Lo siento mucho, Comandante. El detective Williams-

 

* * *

 

No había sido fácil dar marcha atrás, lejos de Grace, Rachel y Stan y la familia feliz y perfecta del cuento de hadas al que nunca podría pertenecer. Su hija había sonreído mientras entraba a la casa de la mano de su padrastro y él había sentido que se le rompía un poco más el corazón al verlos en esa pequeña burbuja. La verdad era que Stanley Edwards era un _buen_ hombre y aún así no podía perdonarle que hiciera lo que Danny luchó por hacer durante una década y que valiera muy poco a los ojos de Rachel. Supuso que tenía sentido que ella eligiera a alguien como él para el lugar de esposo. Un hombre seguro y educado, amable y bueno con la niña de otro. Cariñoso, inclusive. Con la decencia suficiente para no caer en malos pasos.

Sí, Stanley Edwards era un buen hombre y Danny no lo odiaba tanto como quería odiar su imagen y su idea.

Sabía que no debía haber ignorado a su instinto inicial cuando Rachel comenzó a llamarlo a destiempo después del incidente en su casa que había aflorado nuevos recuerdos. Pese a que habían estado en mejores términos desde antes de la Navidad, fue solo después que Danny se dio cuenta de hacia dónde estaba yendo la situación y no había luchado contra ella con la fuerza suficiente. A principios de enero, cuando Rachel lo llamó para decirle que podía ir a ver a Grace y lo invitó a tomar una copa, a brindar por los comienzos, no debió haber cedido. Danny debió haber hecho la resolución de que ese año sería un mejor _ex esposo_ pero falló antes de empezar cuando Rachel le dijo que Stan no había pasado las fiestas con ella, que estaban teniendo problemas en su matrimonio y que estaba sola. Definitivamente había fallado cuando no se alejó antes del beso ni después, cuando el calor entre ellos había encendido las cenizas.

Steve había tenido razón en muchas cosas el día de hoy, mientras empujaba a Danny lejos de una crisis nerviosa a través de una llamada telefónica. Él había _querido_ que Stanley fuese culpable. Había querido que fuese culpable porque eso abriría una puerta para que Rachel volviese con él otra vez, para que tuviese a su esposa y a su hija de nuevo como en esa ilusión compartida. Para que pudiese aferrarse a esa vida que tanto anhelaba.

Danny no era tan buena persona como quería ser.

—Hey, compañero —la voz de Steven sonó con claridad atronadora en el silencio del auto y Danny no encontró su voz para contestar al principio—. Sólo quería decirte que terminamos por el día. La testigo declaró y estoy enviado a Chin y a Kono a casa. Estoy seguro que ellos te llenarán con lo que pasó hoy cuando te vean.

—Apuesto que lo harán —se encontró diciendo. A Chin y a Kono siempre le divertían sus reacciones ante las locuras de McGarrett y él no podía dejar de pensar que era el único cuerdo en ese grupo—. Espero que no hayas empezado una campaña para que se parezcan más a ti. Kono está en camino a eso.

Steven bufó al otro lado.

—Kono está aprendiendo cosas de nosotros tres —dijo, y sonaba tan orgulloso que Danny no dijo nada—. No te cortes a ti mismo, Danno.

—La locura ninja definitivamente viene de tu lado.

Eso le valió algo parecido a una risa.

—Es bueno escucharte mejor, compañero. Aunque suenas-

—No tengo un _tono_ , Steven—lo cortó. Si tuviera uno, su pareja estaría escuchando lo angustiado que estaba por dentro. El pensamiento resultó tan inquietante que le quitó las palabras de la boca por más tiempo de lo que hubiese deseado.

Steven hizo una pausa en respuesta y Danny empezó a creer que realmente estaba diciendo demasiado sin decir una palabra.

—¿Quieres venir más tarde? —preguntó, al final. Era un ofrecimiento esperable viniendo de Steven, especialmente considerando todos los sucesos fue día, pero a Danny lo tomó por sorpresa de todos modos—. Creo que los dos necesitamos una cerveza.

Solitario y amargado como estaba, estuvo tentado a decir que sí.

—No sería una buena compañía, Steve.

—¿Y eso es diferente a cualquier otro día porque...?

Danny sintió una sonrisa escapársele. —Eres gracioso.

—Un poco, sí —respondió Steve y podía imaginar la sonrisa en su cara pese a que no lo tenía enfrente—, ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir que no, Danno?

Tamborileó los dedos en el volante al detenerse en un semáforo.

Había sido un día duro pero Danny estaba seguro que pasar una noche en compañía de Steven lo haría sentir mucho mejor que otro día en su apartamento _deplorable_. También sabía que esa idea era peligrosa en muchos sentidos porque, como le había sucedido con Rachel, su primer instinto le decía que debía mantener alguna distancia entre ellos.

Y con muy buena razón.

Desde que había conocido a Steven McGarrett su vida era aún más complicada de lo que había sido nunca —aún cuando Danny era un imán para los peligros según Rachel— por lo que mantenerse en ese camino solo lo conduciría a la _decepción_. Steve era una de las personas más conflictivas que había conocido en toda su vida, y tan admirable como era su nobleza y su enorme corazón escondido detrás de una postura militar, era también peligroso para las personas a su alrededor. Caer en la órbita de Steve estaba amenazando con ser tan fácil como había sido volver a caer en la cama con Rachel pese a saberla casada y comprometida a otro hombre.

—Tengo que hacer unos recados primero —dijo, y se aseguró de pensar en cosas que debía hacer para que no sonase tan vacío como él sentía la frase—. Este fin de semana es para Grace.

—Bien —Steven sonaba... más desencantado de lo esperado. Probablemente Danny estaba proyectando cosas en Steve como solía hacer cuando algo no encajaba en su comportamiento—. Si cambias de opinión, compañero...

—Te lo haré saber —hizo otra pausa—. Gracias, _babe_.

—Cuando quieras, Danno. Te lo dije, ¿no? No estás solo en esta isla.

Sonaba siempre tan _malditamente_ cálido y afectuoso cuando usaba ese apodo.

Era una de las razones por las que lo dejaba salirse con la suya, cuando la otra persona en el mundo que lo llamaba así compartía su sangre. Otro motivo, posiblemente, era la sonrisa que acompañaba las palabras y que era tan fácil de imaginar cómo dolorosa.

Entre Steven y Rachel, Danny ya sabía cuál era más peligroso para él. _Mejor diablo conocido..._

 

* * *

 

Había un sitio en toda esa isla en el que Danny se sentía... bien. No alcanzaba el estado rebosante de bienestar que hablaban en las meditaciones ni era un lugar en el que pudiese estar completamente feliz pero estaba bien.

Más que eso. Realmente se sentía en calma. _Pacífico_.

Era un sitio que había encontrado cuando había tocado fondo y sentía que no podía hacer pie en aguas turbulentas, un lugar que le decía que todavía había cosas hermosas y que él era un dramático empedernido. Fue su lugar favorito en la isla y fue su lugar de reposo y descanso. Y jamás, _jamás_ le había dicho eso a alguien que viviera en Hawái.

No tenía especial atractivo a otros ojos, tampoco. Era un sitio que poco tenía de turístico, por lo que era raro encontrar a otras personas allí.

Y por ello fue una sorpresa, al aparcar, distinguir una silueta sentada en el borde del muro —definitivamente un hombre, pudo apreciar, por el perfil de rasgos duros y las líneas de su porte—, una sorpresa tan curiosa como la repentina neblina que llegaba al lugar en oleadas y que había entumecido sus músculos mientras se bajaba del auto. Parecía un escenario salido de una película de ciencia ficción, de esas que tanto le gustaba ver con su hermana Stella.

A pesar que el sentido común le estaba diciendo —con una voz muy parecida a Steven en su más _sarcástico_ — que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él siempre reprochaba, algo más profundo le decía que no debía irse del lugar sin fijarse quién era el intruso, sin averiguar qué estaba haciendo allí. Su mano izquierda flotó en la culata de su arma mientras se adelantaba, una costumbre conquistada durante años más que una necesidad inmediata, pero no se esforzó en sacarla de su escondite.

La niebla parecía emanar de la figura sentada y se atenuó cuando el hombre dio un salto súbito en su sitio al oírlo, como si el Camaro no hubiese sido lo suficientemente ruidoso para sacarlo del trance en el que había estado. Tenía muchas preguntas en la punta de la lengua pero a esa escasa lejanía pudo distinguir un temblor atravesando todo el cuerpo del hombre y de repente se preguntó si estaba a punto de saltar.

Danny tenía buenos instintos, sí, y quizá se sentía un poco a la defensiva por haber encontrado a alguien más en ese punto escondido que sentía suyo. Tenía que saber, de cualquier forma.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó, a distancia prudencial—. ¿Señor?

Los dedos de Danny se tensaron sobre su arma cuando la figura se movió rápidamente y Danny se encontró parpadeando cuando unos ojos desorbitados y muy familiares se encontraron con los suyos.

El silencio fue corto e intolerable.

—¿Danno?

Steven estaba temblando, su rostro tan vulnerable y abierto como lo había visto nunca.

—¿Steve? ¿ _Qué_ _demonios_? Acabo de hablar contigo y estabas en-

Unas manos enormes se aferraron a sus hombros y se tensó, sin saber cómo reaccionar o lo que Steven pretendía, hasta que se encontró totalmente atrapado por unos brazos musculosos. Por un largo minuto, se quedó inmóvil —esa reacción era nueva, para los dos— y muchas preguntas corrían por su mente sin detenerse por un segundo. Steven lo estaba abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello, tan fuerte que podía dejarlo sin aire en cualquier momento pero tan malditamente tímido a la vez.

Pareciera que estaba aferrándose a él a la vez que estaba haciéndose la idea que iba a desaparecer si lo soltaba.

—Danny, Danny, _Danny_.

Su voz ahogada le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

— _Steve_. —La vacilación poco tenía que ver con la cercanía y se encontró dudando antes de seguir—. No puedo respirar.

Fue suficiente.

Steven se apartó como si lo quemara su contacto y los brazos cayeron de sus hombros mientras daba un paso hacia atrás con tanta velocidad que Danny podría haberse sentido rechazado si él no hubiese pedido el espacio.

La lejanía brusca le permitió el primer vistazo claro al rostro de su compañero y se dio cuenta, con una sacudida dolorosa en su estómago, que había líneas profundas de cansancio en esa cara familiar, ojeras oscuras bajo los párpados y una sombra constante en que Danny asociaba con pena y dolor y furia entrelazados en duelo.

Era la mirada que tendría alguien que estaba profundamente destrozado.

No podía ser Steve McGarrett.

No podía ser _su_ Steve.

La comprensión pareció amanecer en él al mismo tiempo que lo hizo en Danny. Sus ojos se abrieron con una sorpresa dolorosa.

—No eres... _no eres_...

Danny extendió los brazos para alcanzarlo pero, a diferencia de la vez anterior, Steve retrocedió. Parecía un animal aterrorizado —con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración inestable— y Danny se congeló a medio camino, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Steve se quedó mirándolo durante una eternidad.

—No te vayas —dijo Danny, repentinamente. Las palabras sabían dolorosas en su lengua, llenas de un terror desconocido, y sus dedos tenían un hormigueo familiar para alcanzar a Steven—. Por favor.

Si le daba la oportunidad podría salir corriendo. Y hacerse daño.

No obstante, como antes, Steven se quedó completamente inmóvil al escucharlo. Fue tan sorprendente como inquietante y Danny sintió que los nudos en su estómago se deshacían para rehacerse otra vez en la actitud poco natural de su compañero.

—¿Puedo acercarme o vas a salir corriendo? —preguntó Danny.

Steve parpadeó. Su expresión se tornó sombría por un momento y luego algo crudo y doloroso afloró en el fondo de sus ojos hasta que ya no quedó ninguna emoción en él.

—No voy a salir corriendo. Soy un SEAL de la Marina —sonaba demasiado casual para ser _casual_ , pero al menos la emoción cruda se había desvanecido de sus ojos. Había una fina máscara que Danny había aprendido a asociar a la indiferencia forzada—. Y he visto muchas cosas de ti, Danny, y nunca pensé en salir corriendo. _Eras_ quien lo hacía.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó, ofendido en la ligera acusación.

Por supuesto que Steven saltaría al ataque después de la confusión, Danny no estaba seguro por qué eso lo sorprendía.

Los ojos de Steve se fijaron en el Camaro con una expresión decididamente cálida y luego regresaron a Danny sin perder ni un ápice de esa suavidad inusual. No fue una ilusión el hecho que Steve se quedó prendado de su corbata ni tampoco lo fue el más desnudo atisbo de sonrisa en los labios resecos.

—Sólo usaste esas corbatas durante un año, Danno. Nuestro primer año. Sabes que las odiaba.

Fue una prueba absoluta que su compañero estaba loco —cosa que Danny sospechaba fuertemente desde el pasado septiembre, cuando lo había conocido.

—¿De qué estás _hablando_ , Steven?

—Entiendo lo que es esto, ¿sabes? —Danny no sabía cómo definir la cara de Steve, lo que era un pensamiento inquietante en su existencia—. Lo que merezco. Es mi purgatorio.


	2. Pasado siempre presente

A Danny le costó levantarse. Había tenido un día muy extraño —muy, _muy_ extraño _—_ con Steven y si bien era cierto que no tenía ninguna preocupación inminente —todos los casos de Five-0 estaban ejemplarmente cerrados—, podía recordar una vaga conversación con Steve durante el breve trayecto a la casa tras un momentáneo instante de pavor que no pudo esconder del todo. Danny no estaba orgulloso de eso, pero él no era una persona tan adaptable como era su compañero y en su defensa ver a una persona que se suponía que conocía pero que no debía estar allí le daba algo de margen.

En el puro estilo McGarrett, Steve había iniciado la pelea tan pronto como vio que Danny palidecía y lo convenció que debían moverse. A pesar que no solía negarse activamente a ello, no había podido dejar a Steven conducir el Camaro con todas las incoherencias que estaba diciendo y porque, al final de cuentas, ese no era su Steven.

Probablemente todo había sido un sueño.

No tenía sentido alguno pero Danny no se molestaría en tratar de darle sentido, tampoco. Generalmente traía más dolores de cabeza que otra cosa.

Se levantó con un dolor en el cuello que le recriminaba la elección de la postura y sintiéndose inquietantemente observado en la soledad de su apartamento.

No.

No había sido un sueño.

—Eso es espeluznante, ¿te das cuenta? —dijo, cerrando los ojos otra vez—. Verme dormir en silencio.

La silueta de Steve apenas se distinguía en la penumbra pero Danny no tenía dificultades en reconocerlo aún con la luz del alba. Incluso con la escasa claridad, sabía que no podía equivocarse de persona. Los rasgos se habían endurecido con el tiempo pero el pelo corto —excesivamente, en su opinión— era la diferencia más obvia. Podía ver sus brazos cruzados en una clara postura tensa, aunque Steve tenía la versión que usaba cuando estaba aparentando comodidad. La expresión horrorizada se había despegado de sus ojos pero algo en su postura todavía gritaba sobre ese dolor profundo en el que Danny no quería concentrarse.

—Estaba a punto de despertarte, Danno —dijo, con su mejor cara de _estoy-mintiéndole-a-Danny_. Sonaba bastante más creíble que el Steve con el que era familiar, para su crédito—. Hice el desayuno.

—¿Hiciste…? ¿Qué? —Danny parpadeó, sintiéndose súbitamente expuesto bajo la mirada atenta de Steven. Pequeños vestigios de su ataque de pánico lo forzaron a reír—. ¿ _Cuál_ es tu problema?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre. Fue un día extraño ayer.

Danny se pasó una mano por el rostro. En qué momento había pensado que compartir su casa con el _maniático_ había sido buena idea, él no estaba seguro. Pensó que desaparecería por la mañana y todo sería olvidado.

—Sí, estaba allí ayer. Apareciste de la nada.

—Estaba allí ayer también —respondió. Bajó el rostro en disculpa al ver que Danny daba un respingo en la sequedad del tono—. Lo siento. No ha sido una noche fácil.

Danny apostaría que Steven no había dormido.

A él le había costado conciliar el sueño. Imágenes de su niña en un choque de auto y miradas de crudo dolor en el rostro de su compañero crearon una visión amarga cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

—Ese es tu lugar favorito de la isla —señaló Steve, en voz suave. Danny mantuvo su expresión en blanco—. Sí, lo sé. También _sé_ cómo te sientes cuando vas a allí. ¿Puedo preguntar qué te llevó ayer? Febrero 7 no suena como algo importante en mi memoria.

Danny frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. La expresión de Steve se cerró de inmediato. Por un breve segundo se sintió como la primera vez que se habían conocido. Dos extraños apuntándose el uno al otro en plena desconfianza.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Danny, cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable. Era por todos conocido que no podía mantener la quietud por mucho tiempo.

Steve pestañeó en confusión. No debía ser una expresión tan adorable, considerándolo todo, pero lo era.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dijiste que sólo había usado corbatas en el primer año —puntualizó—. _Nuestro_ primer año. Y francamente, babe, te ves como una mierda. Debes tener diez años más que yo al menos.

Steven sacudió la cabeza por un breve instante con algo muy parecido al afecto —con una pizca de indignación— sangrando en su cara y luego le sonrió.

—Siempre puedo contar con tu sinceridad, compañero —respondió, escueto. Danny levantó una ceja, notando la evasión y Steven se tomó otro momento—. Cumplí los cuarenta años en mi tiempo, Danny.

—¿Tu tiempo?

—Sí —Steve dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación hasta fijarse en un punto detrás de él. No le gustó la expresión hueca que quedó en su mirada—. Seis años y diez meses a partir de hoy. Soy de diciembre del 2017.

—Eso es muy específico, babe —se encontró diciendo. Toda la conversación se sentía surrealista —¿Me estás diciendo que _viajaste_ en el tiempo?

—Podrías decir eso —dijo, al final. Había algo filoso en el borde de las palabras—. O quizá uno de los dos lo está soñando... pero estoy bastante seguro que estamos despiertos.

—¿No dijiste que era el purgatorio? —preguntó, defensivo. Steven había dicho claramente la palabra en la tarde última y Danny no estaba agradecido en lo más mínimo. No era agradable ser comparado con un castigo divino para los pecadores—. ¿Soy tu tormento _personal_?

Algo en la cara de Steve cambió. Fue una emoción tan fugaz como una estrella rasgando el cielo y Danny no alcanzó a leerla con claridad.

—Siempre has sido mi tormento personal, Daniel. Desde que nos conocimos y empezaste a insistir con todo el protocolo policial y a quejarte de todo lo que existe bajo el sol —dijo con un tono sincero que era tan afilado como una cuchilla. Danny odiaba lo mucho que dolía—. Pero también has sido un gran compañero y un mejor amigo. Mi _mejor_ amigo los últimos años.

No hubo más palabras durante unos minutos.

Danny quería lanzarse hacia adelante y atrapar a Steven en sus brazos con fuerza, porque esa declaración había golpeado algo muy profundo dentro de su alma, pero se contuvo a sí mismo.

Al parecer su sueño no había sido un sueño y algo muy, muy loco estaba sucediendo allí.

—Necesito un minuto —dijo, alejándose de la mirada de Steven y fijándose en la fotografía de Grace—. Esto es...

Era un caos.

Era demasiado.

Steven estaba allí, pero era un Steven que él no conocía. Y parecía tan desamparado que solo mirarlo le estaba rompiendo el corazón en pedazos. También estaba esa ridiculez del viaje en el tiempo y la necesidad de escuchar a su Steven para ver que no se trataba de una gran broma que Danny no podría perdonarle.

—Tu teléfono está en tu mesita de noche, Danno —apuntó Steve con una asertividad casi sobrenatural—. Puedes llamar a quien necesites pero no sé cuánta ayuda nos pueden dar.

Era cierto. ¿Cómo demonios Steve estaba allí? ¿Por qué? ¿ _Cómo_ harían para volver a su lugar?

Estaba empezando a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—¿Estuviste pensando en alguien? —preguntó Danny. Steve no era de quedarse estancado sin tener un plan.

—Mamo, tal vez. Él es nativo y conoce muchas historias. Pensaba que podíamos ir a verlo.

—¿ _Podíamos_? ¿Como en tú y yo?

La sonrisa que le dio Steve se sentía más real que todas las anteriores. Había algo indefinible en él pero parecía desvanecerse bajo esa sonrisa.

—Como en tú y yo. Como en _nosotros_. Debe haber alguna razón por la que fuiste tú quien me encontró.

—Te ves muy tranquilo sobre esto —señaló Danny. _Perturbadoramente_ tranquilo, la verdad.

—¿Me has visto asustado alguna vez?

«Sí» _,_ quiso decir Danny, « _t_ _e he visto_ ». Pero no encontró fuerzas para que esas palabras salieran.

—Pero es diferente. Solemos enfrentarnos a cosas... a cosas reales. Que vemos y tocamos y ahora...

Ahora Steve estaba solo en un tiempo que no era suyo. Debería estar… aterrado, preocupado, nervioso. Pero, ¿cuándo había hecho Steven McGarrett lo que esperaban de él?

—Soy bastante real, Danny.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —rebatió, irritado—. No es _normal_.

Steve asintió, pacientemente para ser él. Su calma estaba enloqueciendo a Danny.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Te espero en la cocina. Tal vez deberías llamar como enfermo hoy.

—¿Y arriesgarme a tener a tu versión joven aquí? ¿No crearía eso una paradoja, si ustedes dos se encuentran? ¡Siempre es malo cuando el pasado y el presente se encuentran en las películas! —Atisbó una sonrisa en la cara de Steven y vio el mundo en rojo— ¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado con todo esto? No puedes, no puedes simplemente aparecer en otro tiempo, Steven. Ni siquiera tú eres _tan_ anormal. Esto es... ¿cómo demonios puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Y si eso significa que algo va a ir mal? ¿Y si...?

Estaba a punto de perderlo, lo sabía.

Fue una sorpresa, pura y absoluta, ver el rostro de Steven tan cerca cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo. Sus manos estaban en los brazos de Danny, calmantes como una caricia, y su rostro tan intenso que no podía apartar la mirada aunque quisiera.

—Vas a provocarte un infarto. _Cálmate_. Si hay una razón por la que no estoy enloqueciendo, Danny, es porque estás _aquí_. En mi experiencia, hemos logrado todo lo que nos hemos propuesto —Los ojos de Steven fueron como relámpagos en su rostro y había tantas cosas escondidas en su mirada que Danny quedó embrujado—. Siempre fui el que más creyó en nosotros.

Danny lo miró. Eso no explicaba su calma en absoluto pero el toque era relajante y familiar y bienvenido. Steven dibujó círculos calmantes con sus pulgares. 

—Además, no dormí. No _pude_. Tuve tiempo para pensar. Te dejaré hacer lo mismo ahora pero, ya sabes que soy real y que estoy aquí. Y me conoces, Danny. Resolveremos esto, de algún modo.

Había algo más hondo en esa declaración, algo sin dirección definida, pero las emociones estaban destrozadas y mezcladas en ese momento.

—¿Por qué estabas _allí_? —preguntó Danny al ver que se alejaba.

Fue tan repentino que los sorprendió a ambos. Necesitaba saber, de cualquier forma, qué estaba haciendo Steve en _su_ lugar secreto. La respuesta no fue inmediata pero la mirada en los ojos de Steve era completamente sincera.

—Quería que me encontraras.

 

* * *

 

  _—McGarrett._

Danny sonrió. Era una confirmación necesaria pero era extraño, de cualquier forma, saber que realmente, realmente había _dos_ Steven McGarrett en el mundo en ese momento.

—Solo tú contestas así cuando sabes quién está al otro lado.

_—¿Todo está bien, Danno?_

—Sí. No... no lo sé. Hay... escucha, tengo algo que hacer hoy. ¿Te molestaría si llego más tarde? Ayer me diste permiso pero no quiero abusar...

_—¿Danny?_

—No puedo explicártelo por teléfono. Es complicado. Ni siquiera sé si yo lo estoy entendiendo.

_—¿Qué es? ¿Es Grace? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?_

—¡ **No**!

Steve se quedó en silencio por un largo momento.

 _—¿Estás en problemas, Danny?_ —preguntó.

—Es... Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo.

Se encontró con una pausa incrédula.

_—Empieza por el principio, Danno. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo._

—No vas a creerme, Steven.

— _Pruébame_.

—No tiene nada que ver con el equipo —dijo Danny y estuvo a punto de rechinar los dientes. Steve estaba siendo intencionadamente obcecado como sólo él podía ser.

_—Tiene que ver contigo. Eso quiere decir que tiene que ver con el equipo y que puede afectarnos._

—No lo hará.

_—Si te digo que no puedes tomarte el día libre, lo tendrá._

Danny hizo una pausa.

Su madre le enseñó muy rápido cómo tenía que hacer para usar el silencio con un reproche. No funcionaba en persona —él era difícil de callar— pero era sorprendente y efectivo por medio de los teléfonos.

—Te pasaré a buscar a la hora de siempre. Esto puede esperar.

Y cortó la llamada.

 

* * *

 

No podía esperar.

Steven, el futuro Steven, tenía que volver a su casa y si bien Danny no estaba enojado con él sí que estaba molesto por todas las complicaciones que se sumaban en su vida. Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras entraba en la diminuta cocina pero fue recibido con una expresión en blanco que no hizo más que agravar su frustración.

—Veo que esa llamada no fue bien.

—Eres « _tú»_ —argumentó, alborotado—. ¿Qué esperabas?

Steven levantó una ceja. Ese corte de pelo hacía parecer más afilados sus rasgos y Danny podía suponer que también iluminaba las huellas de años vividos.

—¿Vendrá aquí?

—¿Sinceramente? No estoy seguro. Aunque dije que iré a buscarte...

—A _buscarlo_. No somos la misma persona, Danny.

Lo miró con incredulidad. —¿No _eres_ Steven McGarrett?

—Sí, lo soy, pero _no_ soy la misma persona que conoces ni tú eres... _mi_ Danny. Pero sí eres él y yo soy Steve. Es complicado.

—Háblame de eso —respondió. Nada en Hawái era simple. « _Bienvenidos al paraíso_ »

El teléfono empezó a sonar y la melodía de una llamada de Rachel inundó la habitación. Steven alzó las cejas cuando Danny se quejó.

—Es Rachel —explicó.

—No reconozco el tono —fue la respuesta indefinible que recibió—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Vaciló.

¿Ser un buen ex esposo todavía estaba como opción?

— _No_ —dijo, tratando de ignorar lo rápido que la tensión se desvanecía del cuerpo de Steve.

No era Rachel. La voz de Grace ayudó a mejorar su humor de manera notable y para cuando su hija se despidió, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Para su pasmo, Steve lo estaba mirando con una expresión suave. Se preguntó si estaba pensando en la Grace de su tiempo y por un instante se encontró queriendo llenarlo a preguntas sobre ese futuro que no llegaba a comprender, sobre cómo estaba su hija y si era la jovencita que estaba esperando convertirse. Las ganas murieron tan pronto como los ojos atormentados de Steven llegaron a su memoria.

No quería ser la persona que pusiese esa expresión en el señor _estoy-siempre-en-control-de-mis-emociones._

—¿Debo tomar tu viejo mal humor como que no tienes el día libre? —Si mantener una fachada cordial era difícil para su huésped, no estaba seguro. Había muchas cosas que no estaba leyendo en su visitante. _Este_ Steve tenía más experiencia en tratar con Danny, además, por lo que podría cerrarse mejor.

Danny bufó.

—Sabes cómo arruinarme el estado de ánimo. Los dos _tú_.

 _Joder_ , qué extraño era decir eso en voz alta.

—Llevo años de práctica —Steve sonrió—. Podría dar clases avanzadas de « _cómo hacer enojar a Daniel Williams»_

Danny se encontró riendo en esa imagen ridícula.

Quizá debería sorprenderle lo fácil que era la conversación con Steven pero, contrario a la creencia popular, siempre había sido fácil.

—Eso te quitaría toda la diversión, _babe_ —bromeó. No era un secreto que a Steven le gustaban las explosiones y si alguien en su grupo calificaba como explosivo, ese sería Danny mismo. La siguiente deducción era lógica— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, entonces?

—Mamo no va a ir a ninguna parte, Danny. Podremos ir cuando vuelvas. Te dará tiempo para inventar una excusa y acompañarme.

Quería preguntar « _¿estás seguro que quieres que te acompañe?_ » pero, en cambio, preguntó: —¿No quieres involucrar al equipo?

La idea era desagradable en muchas formas, porque odiaba la mentira descarada.

Tendría que hallar algo qué decir.

Steven se mantuvo serio, aunque sus ojos reflejaban remordimiento. —No. _Esto_... El hecho que yo esté aquí, como tú mismo lo dijiste, no es natural. No sé si puedo encontrarme conmigo mismo y no creo que él tome bien un rechazo tuyo si tienes que ayudarme y no puede participar. Hay mucha gente en este tiempo que no debo encontrarme, tampoco. Cuando tengamos más información...

Danny sacudió la cabeza, las posibilidades corriendo detrás de sus párpados aumentaban exponencialmente con cada segundo que pasaba.

 —Sigo sin entender por qué estás tan tranquilo.

Alzó los hombros en réplica.

—Déjame adivinar. « _Es clasificado._ »

Steve se rio.

—No vas a ir a ver a Mamo sin mí, ¿verdad? —Danny preguntó, abrazando la resignación con algo de ira. Tan extraño y singular como era todo, continuaba siendo algo parecido a un enigma y quería _saber_ —. Porque eso, mi amigo, suena como algo que harías. No tienes paciencia.

—Te prometo que no me moveré. Y puedo ser paciente —Steven le dio su mejor sonrisa arrogante. Danny parpadeó en la diferencia abismal con el hombre que había encontrado en la tarde anterior y ese que tenía delante—. Me ejercito teniéndote como mi compañero, ¿sabes?

 

* * *

 

Danny debió haber previsto que Steve —su Steven, el de _su_ tiempo—estaría enojado.

No solo se había negado a recibir su ayuda bienintencionada sino que había terminado la llamada en medio de una discusión. Básicamente, había sido un idiota. Rachel tenía bastante razón cuando le decía que ese era un defecto profundo en su carácter. Danny era de reacciones. Supuso que podría disculparse y arreglar las cosas mientras trataba de convencer a _su_ Steve que no tenía ningún problema y que todo estaba bien, para cumplir el deseo del otro Steven —el futurista— de no involucrar a ninguna otra persona.

Era una posición desgarradora pero Danny no quería arriesgarse.

No entendía cómo había podido pasar algo así pero, en lo más hondo, la idea que Steven pudiera doblegar las leyes fundamentales era más una sátira esperable que otra cosa.

Estacionó frente a la casa McGarrett y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Con un suspiro de frustración, apagó el motor y abrió la puerta. No estaba seguro qué estaría haciendo Steven —el otro Steven, el futurista— en su apartamento y no estaba seguro de querer saber. Le había prometido no ir a ver a Mamo pero, conociendo a McGarrett terminaría aburriéndose pronto. Quizá no debió haberlo dejado solo.

No, definitivamente _no_ debió dejarlo solo.

—Llegas temprano, Danny.

Era tarde para cambiar de opinión y regresar sin crear un problema más profundo.

 _Su_ Steve sonaba enojado, desde luego. Pero había algo más que molestia en su expresión cuando se fijó en él, algo indefinible que él habría pensado como orgullo herido si no supiera mejor.

La mirada inflexible lo dejó inmóvil.

—Sí —respondió, un poco incómodo—. Salí temprano de mi apartamento. Quería pedirte-

—Puedo darte la tarde libre, Danny —lo escuchó decir, la voz un poco cautiva. Parecía que estaba hablándole a alguien más—. No tenemos ningún caso activo por ahora y como bien has dicho alguna vez, lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre no es asunto _mío_.

El estómago de Danny se hizo nudos cuando le dio la espalda deliberadamente.

— _Steve_.

—¿Qué?

—Fui un idiota, ¿está bien? Exageré. ¿Puedes dejar el modo _pasivo-agresivo_ para cuándo no esté tratando de disculparme contigo? Es irritante.

Steve se dio la vuelta y lo miró, _realmente_ lo miró. Se obligó a mantenerse quieto bajo la intensidad.

—¿ _Estás_ tratando de disculparte conmigo? —dudó. La incredulidad brillaba a través de sus palabras.

—Hasta que empezaste a hablar mi intención era disculparme, sí. —Danny se masajeó la nuca. Sus ojos cayeron al suelo porque no había considerado lo difícil que sería ocultarle a su Steve algo... algo tan serio como surrealista. No podía mentir por el hecho de hacerlo—. Mira, _sé_ que estabas tratando de ayudar pero, Steve, estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con mis problemas solo.

—¿Crees que eso no lo sé? —preguntó con un chasquido, sus ojos súbitamente encendidos—. Te _conozco_ , Danny. No somos muy distintos en eso. La diferencia es que sé donde están mis límites.

—¿Sabes donde están pero los ignoras? —preguntó Danny, una ráfaga de molestia tronando en su voz. Había cosas que _nunca_ podrían hablar con calma, al parecer—. Y conozco mis límites, muchas gracias.

Steve se alejó con un bufido.

Por un fugaz instante, Danny deseó tener al otro Steven —la extraña versión futurista— allí, para comparar las diferencias. Habría más líneas de angustia, eso era bastante obvio. El corte de pelo era distinto, también, pero más allá de la postura ligera que había en el más joven, el mayor tenía una mirada embrujada y sombras escritas en su piel. La idea de ver a este Steve — _su_ Steve— con una pena semejante le cortaba la respiración.

—¿Qué? —exigió.

—Qué, ¿qué?

Steven levantó una ceja en respuesta.

—Tu cara mientras me mirabas, Danny. ¿Qué era esa cara? 

Danny apartó la vista con tanta rapidez como pudo para borrar la expresión que sabía estaba haciendo. Frunció el ceño al volver a mirarlo.

—No soy el de las caras.

Su compañero hizo un sonido de disgusto y Danny pensó que no era el único que sentía que estaban hablando en círculos. —Eres el de los tonos. ¿Sabes lo que me está diciendo tu voz ahora?

Danny suspiró. Steve no apartó la mirada.

—Entre que tu llamada de ayer y la de hoy, algo te pasó. No tiene que ver con Grace pero es importante para ti, lo suficiente para que no quieras llamar a nadie más... pero me llamaste. Y creo que quieres decirme lo que está pasando pero algo no te deja. ¿Me estoy acercando?

Parpadeó. No sabía si sentirse agradecido o confundido con lo fácil que estaba leyéndolo Steve en ese momento.

—Estás bastante cerca.

Steve se tensó.

—Mira, no. Vayamos a trabajar, saldré una hora antes apenas y haré el papeleo si quieres. Me quedaré si tenemos un caso. Pero podemos, ya sabes, _no_ hacer esto. ¿Podemos tener un día en calma?

—¿Es sobre Rachel? —preguntó en voz baja, ignorando cada palabra que Danny acababa de decir como era su costumbre—. ¿Alguien te metió en problemas?

—Podrías decir eso —la mente de Danny empezó a correr, porque era cierto—. Tengo un... visitante. Un viejo amigo llegó de repente y me pidió ayuda con algo importante. Él necesita que sea yo.

La expresión de Steve era claramente recelosa y sus ojos buscaron rastros de mentiras en la cara de Danny. Estaba bastante cerca de la verdad, no obstante, y quizá podía aferrarse eso.

 No quería mentir. No quería...

Steve odiaba las mentiras. Danny esperaba que la culpa no estuviese brillando en su rostro como un cartel de neón.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso cuando llamaste más temprano?

—Me sorprendió, ¿de acuerdo? —Danny tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa y no estaba seguro de haber tenido éxito—. Es... él es bastante complicado.

Steve ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Parecía que estaba examinando una obra de arte de un ángulo distinto para ver si podía comprenderla. Danny no pudo leer su expresión en absoluto.

Comenzaba a molestarle eso.

—¿Y puedo conocer a este amigo tuyo?

Sonaba curioso, lo que era malo.

Danny no pudo evitar una ráfaga de pánico ante la visión. ¿Pasaría algo si ellos dos se encontraban? No tenía idea. Pero, más allá de eso, todavía Danny no estaba seguro si era buena idea. Él no estaba seguro si podría encontrarse con su versión futurista y actuar con calma. Aún no entendía cómo _podía_ estar tan tranquilo con todo lo que había pasado.

Steve... Steve era impredecible en el mejor de los casos.

—Ese silencio es ofensivamente largo, Danno.

Los ojos de su compañero no abandonaron su rostro.

—Estaba tratando de imaginarlos en la misma habitación y no pude —La imagen era más extraña que hilarante pero Steve se relajó. Danny hizo una pausa, mientras buscaba una respuesta más sensible—. No es un buen momento para él.

Steve asintió como si comprendiera. Danny le tendió las llaves del Camaro y todo estaba bien entre ellos.

(Excepto que Danny no le había dicho que se había encontrado con una extraña versión de su futuro, por supuesto.

_¿Cómo es que esa era su vida?)_


	3. Pretérito indefinido

Danny fingió que no notaba la mirada de Steve una vez que partieron rumbo a la sede de _Five-0._

A mitad de camino se encontró pensando que debería buscar una forma de distinguir entre los dos Steven sin sonar tan posesivo con su compañero pero las ideas sonaban cada vez más absurdas (¿Steve #1 y Steve #2? ¿McGarrett y Steve? ¿Steve y Steven?) si las comparaba. Definitivamente no serviría para películas con género _sci-fi_ , su mente no estaba preparada para tolerar una construcción distinta a la realidad tangible que veía todos los días y, peor, era que estaba seguro que su compañero disfrutaría enormemente de todo el escenario siendo el niño de ciencias que era bajo la fachada militar.

Steve podría lidiar con la situación mejor que él, sí.

—Estás muy callado —comentó—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres hablar de ello, Danny?

—Sí —Sus ojos se quedaron tercamente mirando el paisaje de vívidos colores—. Mantén los ojos en la carretera, Steve.

No necesitaba mirar a su compañero para saber que _odiaba_ la negativa. Tampoco se arriesgaría a mirarlo porque sentía temblar su resolución bajo el peso de la culpa. Steve era su amigo y su compañero, primero, y el problema estaba directamente relacionado con él.

Sin embargo, Steve no podía _lidiar_ con la situación porque no sabía qué consecuencias tendría. El otro Steven había parecido adamante ante la idea de incluir a otra persona del equipo —lo que en sí mismo no era extraño— pero no había tenido problemas en pensar en Danny como su acompañante en ningún momento, que era un cambio agradable, hablando con sinceridad. Curioso en exceso, pero agradable en toda manera.

Una vez que estuvieron en el _palacio Iolani_ , se dio cuenta que necesitaba mantener a Steve ocupado o terminaría diciéndole todo lo que había pasado, tarde o temprano. Se encontraron con Chin en la mesa principal y mientras les explicaba que Kono había ido a buscar algo para un buen desayuno, Danny aprovechó para preguntarles por el día anterior.

La historia fue una buena distracción.

También fue interesante saber que Steven había atendido una llamada de Danny en medio de una misión de ese calibre y se había dedicado a hablar con él a la vez que capturaba a sus perseguidores.

—Deberías empezar a hacer tu papeleo —le dijo a su compañero, señalándolo cuando Chin terminó la historia y le contó cómo había sido Kono la que terminó de atar los cabos—. Me gustaría ver cómo explicas todo _eso_ a la gobernadora.

Steve frunció los labios en un gesto que no podía dejar de calificar como infantil por un segundo antes de que una mirada decidida apareciera en sus ojos, y Danny, que terminaba corrigiendo los informes de McGarrett de cualquier manera como su procedimiento estándar, trató de mantenerse serio cuando lo vio encerrarse en su oficina.

—Se lo tomará como un desafío, ¿sabes? —preguntó Chin, una vez que quedaron solos—. Probablemente no tengas que corregir mucho de ese informe.

Danny le sonrió. —¿ _Por qué_ crees que lo hice?

Los labios de Chin se torcieron en una sonrisa. —Puede que algún día se dé cuenta.

—Puede que lo haga —Danny estuvo de acuerdo. La competitividad excesiva era una de las debilidades explotables de Steve, pero hacer las cosas para mostrarles a los demás que _podía hacerlas_ era parte de su hoja de vida—. Por ahora sólo piensa en los desafíos.

Chin sacudió la cabeza con diversión evidente. La seriedad reemplazó cualquier deje de burla cuando fijó su mirada en Danny.

—¿Cómo estás?

Danny sintió una aguda punzada de agradecimiento.

Tanto Chin como Kono le habían mandado un mensaje la noche anterior preguntándole cómo había salido todo, si Grace estaba bien y si necesitaba algo de compañía —casi las mismas palabras que había usado Steven— pero los había rechazado con una promesa que hablaría más largo y tendido cuando se encontrasen. Danny se había sentido terrible por no poder decirles que haber comprobado que Stan Edwards era un hombre más que decente había sido lo más normal del día y que en su casa ahora había una versión de Steven McGarrett que era seis años mayor que el que ellos conocían y parecía... inquietante y dolorosamente roto.

—Todo está bien con Grace —respondió, permitiendo una leve sonrisa a tocar sus labios. Su hija tenía ese efecto en él—. Estaba un poco asustada al principio pero cuando la dejé en la casa, ya estaba mejor.

Chin se relajó. Danny no había notado la tensión de sus hombros hasta que desapareció completamente.

—¿Rachel?

Danny se encogió de hombros, sin comprometerse. Solía bromear con el tiempo que duró su matrimonio pero últimamente no quería pensar mucho en la situación con Rachel, actual o pasada. Habían llegado a un mejor trato antes de... antes de caer en viejos hábitos y Danny se había dado cuenta, con una dolorosa claridad, que había puesto muchas expectativas en lo que estaba pasando con ella el día anterior.

Quisiera aceptarlo o no, Rachel seguía _eligiendo_ a Stan.

—Tranquila, también —respondió al fin. Las palabras sabían agrias—. Stan es un buen hombre.

Los ojos de Chin estudiaron su rostro. Podía sentir el peso de su mirada, la evaluación, el cálculo.

—También eres un buen hombre —le dijo. Danny sintió que se le secaba la garganta y justo esa, _justo esa_ era la razón por la que no hablaba de cosas así con nadie. Danny no era tan bueno como quería ser, como quería creer que era, como muchos pensaban que él era—. No deberías parecer tan miserable cuando alguien dice algo bueno, ¿sabes?

La llegada en Kono —con malasadas que él sabía tenían su nombre— lo salvó de responder.

Durante el resto de la mañana se sintió dividido entre el agradecimiento hacia su equipo, un sentimiento sorprendentemente familiar, y la culpa por estar mintiéndoles, algo que era todavía más reciente y a lo que aparentemente debía acostumbrarse hasta que resolviesen el problema.

_Eso era Hawái para Daniel Williams, señoras y señores._

 

* * *

 

Dentro de la cotidianeidad alocada que tenía Five-0 al menos, ese día fue una rareza perdida, una joya de calma. Steve, Chin y Kono se encerraron en sus oficinas trabajando en sus informes del caso que habían cerrado el día anterior y Danny se permitió ojear algunos casos fríos de DPH pese a que su mente estaba en otra parte. El reloj avanzaba en lenta persistencia y él le había prometido a _su_ Steve que se quedaría durante la mayor parte del día, pero la necesidad de llamar a su casa y preguntar por lo que estaba pasando a su visitante del futuro estaba palpitando cada vez con más fuerza en el fondo de su mente.

Pronto se arrepentiría de haber dicho que se quedaría en el cuartel general, lo sabía.

La preocupación por Steve no era nueva para él. Danny era una persona que se preocupaba —su mente caminaba a los peores escenarios en cada situación, por _defecto_ — y aún así no se sentía cómodo con el nivel en el que se preocupaba _por Steve_. Grace era su mundo, de eso no cabía duda, y su niña sería la prioridad en las decisiones que debía tomar pero el lugar que estaba ocupando Steve en su pequeño universo estaba creciendo con el paso del tiempo y Danny no sabía cómo controlarlo. No sabía si podía hacerlo, tampoco, considerando lo solo que estaba en el mundo su compañero.

Preocuparse por Steve terminaría llevándolo a un infarto con todas las locuras que McGarrett escondía bajo la manga, su amor por los explosivos y esa sonrisa que le daba siempre que se salía con la suya.

—¡Danny!

Pestañeó.

Kono estaba frente a su escritorio con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de inquietud que no le gustó. No quiso preguntarle cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba allí.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Restregó los ojos con cansancio.

—Estabas a años luz, _brah_ —comentó ella, su mirada intensa y los labios apretados en una línea—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Odiaba, _odiaba_ esa pregunta.

—Tuve una tarde interesante ayer —optó por decir. Ignoró la mirada curiosa que amaneció en el rostro de su novata y se forzó a no mirar el reloj del monitor de su computadora. No habrían pasado más de veinte minutos desde la última vez que echó un vistazo, estaba convencido—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Kono lo estudió intensamente por unos instantes. Nunca le había resultado tan parecida a Chin como en ese momento.

—Después que terminé con mi informe empecé a revisar el caso que estuvimos discutiendo el otro día, ¿te acuerdas? —Ella esperó a que él asintiese—. Pensé que podíamos comparar notas.

Danny sonrió a Kono. —Sin problemas.

Pero, en ese instante, el teléfono de la oficina sonó. Le dio a su compañera una mirada de disculpa y se estiró para contestar.

—Detective Williams.

La pausa que siguió fue tan larga que tuvo que resistir el impulso de colgar.

— _Hey, Danno_.

Los ojos de Danny viajaron velozmente hacia la oficina de Steven, que estaba frente a la suya, y lo vio allí, hablando con Chin, pero la voz del otro lado de la línea era decididamente la de Steven McGarrett.

_El otro Steven McGarrett._

Danny tenía la suerte de que su compañero se hubiese multiplicado por lo que, obviamente, su vida sería el doble de jodida. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Por qué me estás llamando al trabajo? —preguntó, muy consciente del movimiento fortuito de Kono y la intensidad de su mirada repentina. No podía echarla de su oficina porque eso alertaría a Steve _y_ a Chin y tendría que dar alguna explicación o se preocuparían innecesariamente. Un pensamiento terrible se le cruzó—… ¿Estás _bien_?

Había estado bien cuando lo dejó en la casa con la promesa de volver lo más pronto posible.

Aunque, en retrospectiva, debió haber sabido que era un frente quimérico y que se derrumbaría en el instante en la que la realidad llegase (era imposible, para una persona, encontrarse en algo tan extraño y seguir como si alguna cosa no hubiese pasado y, además, él se lo había dicho: estaba bien porque _Danny estaba allí_ ). Steven, estúpido, magnánimo y noble y jodido como ninguna otra persona, había esperado hasta que Danny no estuviera para que la realidad rompiese su arrojo. Era el lema de su vida: cuánto menos lo vean como frágil, mejor.

Debió haberlo sabido porque su Steve solía pensar igual. Ellos tenían dos conceptos distintos sobre lo que era la vulnerabilidad.

— _No quiero estar solo. Creí que Eddie… Creí que Eddie vendría conmigo ayer_ —dijo el Steve futurista con una cadencia recortada que podría romperle el corazón en pedazos en cualquier otro momento. No allí, no ahora, no con Kono escuchando su lado de la conversación. Había algo en la forma en la que arrastraba las palabras que a Danny no le gustó. (¿Y quién era Eddie, por todos los santos?)—. _Extraño_ , _bueno, extraño a mi Danny- pero eres lo más cercano que… ¿Puedes volver pronto?_

Danny cerró los ojos en el dolor que había detrás de esas palabras y trató de no pensar en Steve, en cualquiera de los dos, sentado solo en un rincón. Sintió una vieja sensación, dolorosamente familiar de aprensión en sus entrañas.

—Pensé que habíamos hablado de esto —dijo, asegurándose de quitar todo el calor de la acusación. No se atrevía a mirar la cara de Kono ni de pedirle que lo deje solo. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con Steve en su más vulnerable desde un sitio tan lejano—. Saldré en unas horas.

Jamás había visto a su compañero perder el control con, bueno, casi nada.

El alcohol había sido corriente en sus salidas, nunca excesivo no obstante, y  podía imaginar su expresión destrozada gracias a la _experiencia_. Recordaba su angustia cuando secuestraron a Mary —la culpa que amaneció en él y que Danny trató de disipar—, el dolor desnudo en sus ojos con la historia de su padre que todavía atormentaba en ocasiones, la mirada que le había dado el día anterior… Y quizá no, no era la misma persona que _conocía_ pero seguía _siendo_ Steve.

—Ste- _Babe_ —era el modo más seguro para hablar con él, por el momento. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para recordárselo—. ¿Estás ebrio?

Real y verdaderamente, no se sentía cómodo con el nivel en el que se preocupaba _por Steven._

 _—No sabía que tenías una botella de J &B, Danny —_murmuró, todavía sonando corroído y agotado. Las palabras se alargaban en lugares superfluos. Se preguntó cuánto había estado bebiendo y cuándo había empezado—. _No sueles gastar tanto. ¿Fue un regalo?_

Había sido un regalo de Charles, el tío favorito de Rachel y posiblemente el único de los familiares de su ex esposa con el que Danny simpatizaba.

—Sí —respondió. Steve se quedó en silencio, como esperando que continuase—. Sí, pero no importa. Mira… Hablaré con mi jefe y… Oye, escucha, no te muevas. Iré enseguida.

— _Lo siento, Danno._

 _—_ No te disculpes. Es un mal momento para ti, babe —dejó que el arrepentimiento le colorease la voz—. No debí dejarte solo.

— _Les dije a todos que estarías bien —_ Steven sonaba miserable, un poco menos coherente—. _Dije que estarías bien… pero yo te hice sangrar._

Espera, ¿ ** _qué_**?

—¿ _Sangrar_? —preguntó, horrorizado.

— _Estarán preocupados por mí. Lo único que quería… L-lo único que quería era verte de nuevo. Una última vez._

El pánico trepó estridentemente por su columna porque eso sonaba como a una despedida. (Qué- ¿ _qué_? ¿¡Qué _demonios_ había sucedido en el futuro!?). Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Kono se ponía tensa, más alerta de lo que había estado en toda la conversación.

Se preguntó qué estaba viendo ella en su expresión.

—Espera, _espera_. No cuelgues. Una colega irá a hablar con mi jefe —le dio una mirada suplicante a Kono y ella asintió sin palabras antes de marcharse apresuradamente—. Estoy bien, no estoy sangrando. ¿ _Estás_ sangrando, babe? ¿Steve?

— _No_ —sonaba perdido y Danny tendría un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento por lo extraño, inestable e inquietante que estaba siendo esa conversación.

—Voy a llamarte desde el auto, ¿sí? Voy a llamarte y- Y cuando llegue iremos a hacer lo que debimos hacer temprano. No debí haberte dejado solo.

 _Maldición_. Sus manos se tensaron y tuvo que obligarse a no clavarse las uñas en la palma. Sabía, sabía que no debió haberlo dejado.

Steve se alejó, enojado y herido con el mundo, cuando alguien trató de consolarlo. No fue muy inesperado porque McGarrett era así cuando se sentía herido, se alejaba de los ojos atentos y angustiados, refugiándose en la oscuridad. Solía ser el primero en cuidar de alguien cuando lo necesitaban, pero no dejó a nadie cuidar de él. Él no les permitió preocuparse abiertamente por él.

— _Suenas preocupado._

Quiso reír, pero temía que la histeria fuese en _crescendo_.

—Estoy preocupado —dijo, más tranquilo de lo que se sentía—. Estoy preocupado por _ti_.

 _—Siempre te preocupabas demasiado por mí —_ Steve seguía sonando algo extraño pero la angustia remanente era más pesada que el alcohol—. _Siempre te preocupaste por todo el mundo. Me preocupo por ti, Danno. Me_ importas.

Oh, Steve.

Danny apretó el teléfono contra su oreja. —Sé que te preocupas por mí.

— _No_ , _no lo_ _entiendes, Danny._ —Había un deje de frustración desgastada que lo sorprendió—. _Eras… Danno, tú fuiste…_

Conjugado. En. Tiempo. Pasado.

(“ _Danny, tú fuiste…_ ” podía significar cualquier cosa, _cualquier_ cosa.)

—Voy a llamarte de nuevo —le dijo al Steve que estaba en el teléfono, sintiéndose impotente en la distancia y confundido con toda la información—. No hagas nada estúpido. Estaré allí en diez, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me prometes que me esperarás? _Prométeme_ que me esperarás.

Después de lo que pareció una pausa muy larga, su huésped inesperado finalmente habló de nuevo:  _—Lo prometo._

Danny se sentía frenético así que cuando salió de su oficina no prestó mucha atención a lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros. Llegó hasta el auto en piloto automático y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no tenías las llaves del Camaro.

Se giró violentamente hacia el edificio solo para chocarse directamente con Steve. Sus ojos, en pálido color verde gracias al juego de la luz, lo miraban con una emoción completamente inesperada.

No encontró fuerzas para leerlo.

— _Steve_ , sé que te dije que me quedaría pero de _verdad_ necesito…

Su compañero alzó las manos en un gesto que evocaba calma, un gesto muy parecido al que el otro Steve había tenido el día anterior.  Estuvo a punto de tocarlo, pero se arrepintió a medio camino y dejó caer los brazos.

—Está bien —respondió, con suavidad tan contrastante con la angustia que había escuchado en su versión futurista que Danny se sintió desgarrarse. ¿Cómo podía la gente lidiar con algo así? No quería que Steve llegase a escucharse así _nunca_ más—. Está bien. ¿A dónde nos vamos?

—¿Qué? —preguntó, un decibel más alto de lo que pretendía. Su mente no estaba funcionando demasiado rápido y todas las explicaciones que había pensado murieron en su lengua—. No, no. Estoy bien. Solo- ¿puedes ocuparte de los papeles? Mañana lo organizaré de nuevo y…

—Si crees que te dejaré conducir en el estado en el que estás ahora, compañero —Steve sonaba inflexible—, estás _equivocado_.

Danny no necesitaba verse para saber que la calma se había drenado de su cara. La mirada de Steve le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—No es necesario —dijo, de inmediato. Para su crédito, sonó más templado de lo que pretendía. Su mente no se callaba nunca pero había aprendido a encerrar sus inquietudes en un rincón en casos especiales. Los SEALs no tenían el monopolio de la compartimentación—. De verdad. Estoy bien.

—La única razón por la que no me fui contigo ayer es que teníamos un caso de máxima prioridad, Danny. Hoy estamos libres.

Inhaló profundamente y contó mentalmente hasta cinco. —Puedo conducir. Dame las llaves.

Steve frunció el ceño, luciendo extrañamente amargado. —Si esto es porque no quieres que conozca a este amigo tuyo, entonces puedo llevarte hasta donde necesites y quedarme en el auto, Danny.

El nudo en su garganta no le dejó tragar saliva. No podía discutir sobre eso. No tenía tiempo ni capacidad para hacerlo.

—Dame las llaves del auto, Steven —repitió.

Para su asombro, Steve abrió la palma de su mano y le dio las llaves sin una palabra más, luciendo tan cerrado como nunca lo había visto en los meses que llevaba conociéndolo.

—Llámame si me necesitas—le dijo con facilidad forzada y, luego, se había ido. 

 _Joder_.

Tendría que arreglarlo luego.

 

* * *

 

Danny realmente no sabía qué estaba esperando cuando entró a su apartamento. Nunca le había gustado la poca luz natural que entraba en las tardes y la idea se reforzó cuando tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la penumbra.

—¿Steve? ¿ _Babe_? —llamó, sintiendo el corazón desbocado. Odiaba el nivel en el que se preocupaba por ese hombre— ¡Steven!

—¿Danny?

Movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda, en dirección al sonido, y sus ojos se fijaron en la figura que estaba en un rincón. Tardó un momento en revisar la habitación y se encontró con que había algunas botellas vacías pero no había vidrios rotos en ninguna parte.

Fue un alivio.

Steve, que se había encorvado contra una de las paredes, se quedó inmóvil como cada vez que Danny le había pedido algo el día anterior. Lo miraba con un dolor tan crudo que las cosas empezaban a tornarse más y más claras con cada segundo. Algo terrible le había sucedido a Steve en el futuro, quizá relacionado con él (está bien: muy, muy _probablemente_ relacionado con él) y ahora estaba en otro tiempo, completamente a merced de los pensamientos abismales que seguramente podría combatir en cualquier otra circunstancia.

Danny se sentó. Lo suficientemente cerca de Steve para hacer sentir su presencia, para alcanzarlo si era necesario, y lo suficientemente lejos como para no abrumarlo, como para mantenerse cuerdo también.

Era fácil olvidar, a veces, que Steve le complicada la vida más de lo que ya era.

— ** _No_** vuelvas a hacerme eso —le dijo, la voz ronca y el corazón tronándole en los oídos. Se sentía terrible por haberse marchado esa mañana sin darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal—. Eso… eso sonó como una despedida en el teléfono.

Steve cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared.

—No era una despedida —y maldito sea si no sonaba mucho más sobrio y consciente que durante la llamada.

Lo fulminó con la mirada desde su lugar.

—No lo era —repitió Steve, en voz baja. Tuvo el descaro de parecer tranquilo cuando Danny se sintió a punto de saltar en pedazos—. No como _crees_. No podría- no podía hacerles eso. No me di cuenta de cómo sonaba para ti hasta que me hiciste prometer que te esperara…

—Sonaba muy terminante —replicó, agrio. Se pasó la mano por el rostro.

Steve no lo miró a los ojos de nuevo.

—Sé que tienes sospechas, Danno. Siempre fuiste el mejor detective de todos nosotros.

Esperó, pero no estaba seguro si Steven tenía algo más para decir. Le había dicho todo sin referirse a ello directamente.

« _Fuiste.»_

_«Siempre te preocupaste por todo el mundo.»_

_«L-lo único que quería era verte de nuevo. Una última vez.»_

_«Dije que estarías bien… pero yo te hice sangrar.»_

_—_ ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —dudó, la inquietud y el horror tan mezclados en su estómago que sintió náuseas. Fue una pregunta terrible de hacer, en muchas formas, pero necesaria.

Danny sabía que estaba viviendo tiempo prestado (también sabía que algún día se acabaría su suerte, que no podría ver a su niña, que todo acabaría), pero… si Steve… dentro de seis años, él…

Steve se rio ásperamente. —¿ _Quieres_ hablar de eso?

No.

 _No_.

Cerró los ojos, escuchando un movimiento cerca pero desganado para volver a la realidad por el momento.

Con una ternura insoportable que no estaba seguro si _Steve_ _mismo_ sabía que era capaz de tener, un par manos fuertes tiraron de Danny. Él se fue sin protestar, más cansado de lo que pensaba y hambriento de consuelo ante el futuro que se estaba pintando en su cabeza. Se quedó quieto mientras que Steven lo envolvía en sus brazos con fuerza, acariciando su cabello suavemente una vez que encontraron una posición cómoda.

 _—_ Estoy muy enojado contigo en este momento.

—Lo siento, Danno —las palabras de Steve quedaron ahogadas contra su pelo—. No me gusta que te preocupes por mí.

Danny bufó, incrédulo, contra el esternón de su compañero.

—No funciona así, _idiota_ —murmuró. Jamás había sido fácil no preocuparse por las personas que importaban y parecía que ni en seis años había logrado convencer a Steve que él era una de esas personas en el mundo de Danny. Era un pensamiento triste—. Por si no te diste cuenta, me _importas._ Espero que eso haya entrado en tu cabeza.

Hubo un pequeño, fugaz toque en su frente pero el pensamiento no alcanzó a conjeturar lo que significaba. Se sentía tan fácil, tan reconfortante y tan _correcto_ que no pudo evitar el suspiro que se le escapó.

—Me di cuenta —confesó.

Danny no pudo evitar preguntarse si Steve, el Steve del presente, también llegaría a darse cuenta.


	4. Pseudo-presente continuo

El agua estaba tibia en sus manos cuando hundió el rostro para lavarse.

Necesitaba despegarse un poco de lo que había pasado unas horas atrás ahora que se había alejado del abrazo cálido y reconfortante de Steve el tiempo suficiente para que la realidad golpease a su puerta. La vida debía tener serios problemas con Danny si pensaba que para devolverlo al presente necesitaba de una llamada de Rachel, pero así estaban las cosas.

El teléfono volvió a zumbar en su bolsillo y se encontró pidiendo que no sea otra llamada de su ex esposa. No tenía ánimos para lidiar con ella.

5:29 p.m [ **Mensaje recibido** ] _¿Todo bien?_

Bendita sea Kono (y probablemente Chin, que era el más discreto de los dos y la habría convencido de no llamar directamente). Danny no estaba seguro de poder hablar con alguien por el momento, a menos que fuese terriblemente necesario. Tomó el _confort_ ofrecido en su mensaje y se escondió detrás de la pantalla para responder.

6:12 p.m [ **Mensaje enviado** ] _Un amigo tuvo una crisis. Yo bien, K._

6:12 p.m [ **Mensaje recibido** ] _Ok. Cuídate. Llama si nos necesitas._

6:13 p.m [ **Mensaje enviado** ] _Sí, señora._

Él aborrecía la idea de tener que seguir ocultándoles cosas. La falta cargaba pesadamente en su conciencia. No podría regañar a Steven por guardarle secretos al equipo nunca jamás.

Probablemente no volvería a _confiar_ en Danny si lo descubría.

6:16 p.m [ **Mensaje recibido** ] _El jefe tuvo cara de estreñido todo el día desde que te fuiste._

6:16 p.m [ **Mensaje recibido** ] _¿Se terminó la luna de miel?_

Danny agitó la cabeza, la resignación y la diversión burbujeando ambas en su cara. Llevaban confundiéndolos con un matrimonio desde sus primeros días juntos y, gracias a su experiencia con el matrimonio de primera mano, no podía decir que estaba en desacuerdo completamente.

6:17 p.m [ **Mensaje enviado** ] _Le pedí las llaves del auto._

Sus argumentos con Steven se parecían mucho más a las discusiones entre sus propios padres que a las que Danny había tenido con su esposa. Pese a que sus diferencias se habían agravado desde el divorcio, Rachel siempre había sido viciosa en las peleas y Danny tenía un gusto por responder que no se quedaba atrás. Las riñas con Steve eran nada como eso, aunque abarcaban un gran espectro en su diversidad. Había un afecto subyacente debajo de sus discusiones, un cariño persistente que borraba los aguijones más filosos en sus peleas y sabía, sin importar lo mucho que estuviese enojado con Steve, que no tenía que probarse constantemente a sus ojos.

La verdad era que la mayoría de sus peleas importantes se resumían en Danny gritándole a Steve por la preocupación que le despertaban sus locuras extremas y Steven tratando de hacerlo enojar por el simple placer de _hacerlo enojar_.

Por eso sabía que lo que había pasado frente al palacio Iolani había sido diferente. Su compañero se había cabreado en la mañana cuando Danny le pidió el día libre pero la retirada de la última conversación no hablaba de enfado ni de ira. Si hubiese sido el caso, Steve habría _insistido_ , habría tratado en luchar, pero en cambio había hecho lo que hacía cuando algo lo lastimaba.

Se había _retirado_. Lo había dejado ir.

6:23 p.m [ **Mensaje recibido** ] _Llámalo cuando tengas tiempo_. _Se preocupa._

Danny se sentía terrible con ese pensamiento.

No que había creído que estaba en una situación fácil —sabía que tarde o temprano habría una crisis— pero no había considerado que sería de ese modo ni en ideas remotas. Su Steve parecía siempre tan imperturbable en las minucias personales que no creyó que sería diferente con él de lo que era con Chin o con Kono. ¿No le había prometido que nunca tendrían que hablar de los supuestos pagos a DPH a Kelly una vez que lo reclutaron para la fuerza? Tampoco había exhibido gran interés en la vida personal de Kono, aunque la preocupación por el bienestar de ambos era clara como el día.

¿Por qué era diferente con Danny y su vida personal?

Quizá era una consecuencia del compañerismo, o una bifurcación directa de su personalidad (es decir porque Danny _sí_ hablaba con Steve de sus problemas, McGarrett se sentía obligado a resolverlos siendo el noble idiota que era) o tal vez, y solo tal vez, Danny no estaba solo en toda esa maraña de sentimientos confusos por lo que había entre ellos.

No tenía muchas esperanzas en lo último porque una cosa era sentirse atraído a alguien como Steve y distinta era que él se sintiese atraído hacia _otros_. Y Danny, de todas las personas posibles, era un manojo de problemas y complicaciones que Steve no buscaba ni necesitaba. Por sus quejas, su pesimismo, por su ex esposa a la que aún quería mucho, con su hija adorada y un trabajo que le demandaba tiempo y espacio mental. Lo demás, con sinceridad, lo hacía sentir culpa. Steven no tendría que sentirse responsable por las cosas que le pasasen. Ni el del presente ni el del futuro, que parecía sentirse culpable por... por lo que sea que le haya ocurrido al futuro Danny si era que había entendido bien.

6:31 p.m [ **Mensaje enviado** ] _Mi amigo tuvo una crisis, pero ya está mejor. No necesitas preocuparte, Steve._

No le sorprendió no tener una contestación. Pero punzó más de lo que admitiría abiertamente.

 

* * *

 

—¿No me dejarás conducir? —preguntó el Steve futurista cuando lo vio aferrarse a las llaves del Camaro.

Danny lo miró.

Tenía muchas explicaciones en la punta de su lengua sobre ese punto en especial, pero no se atrevía a vocalizar ninguna en voz alta por temor a romper la quietud que se había instalado entre ellos. Sabía que deberían tener una conversación en profundidad sobre lo que había pasado en algún momento. No obstante, primero tendrían que tener respuestas para la otra contrariedad a la que se enfrentaban, la pregunta inmediata sobre por qué el tiempo se había doblado de tal manera que había dos personas en el mismo sitio cuando no debía ser así y si bien habían pensado en Mamo no había garantías de que eso ayudaría en alguna medida, si les daría respuesta.

Danny quería creer que sí y que la seguridad del futuro Steve también era fuerte y, aún así, lo cierto era lo contrario.

—Si Mamo no puede darnos respuestas, Danny, estoy seguro que conocerá a alguien que pueda —comentó Steve, humilde y tranquilo como había estado desde que Danny regresó del trabajo (gracias al Cielo). Cerró la puerta del auto con suave firmeza.

Danny se le quedó mirando.

—No eres el único que aprendió a leerme con el tiempo, Danno —dijo, con una sonrisa presumida. La mímica duró un instante y luego se desvaneció en algo menos ufano y más lleno de afición, cariño—. No te olvides que tengo experiencia lidiando contigo.

—Tendremos que hablar de eso, Steven.

El semblante de su acompañante se endureció con fatigosa melancolía.

— _No_.

—Steve...

—No puedo hablar de eso contigo —declaró finalmente, con lo que parecía un esfuerzo despiadado. Su tono no arrastraba la misma determinación a la que se había acostumbrado, testimonio de lo mucho que las palabras le estaban costando—. No  _contigo_. No podría soportar...

Hizo una pausa, al parecer buscando una forma de exteriorizar las ideas. Él supuso que no la encontró porque permaneció mudo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, porque sentía que debía hacerlo.

Steve sacudió la cabeza tozudamente y mantuvo sus ojos lejos de los de Danny.

No podía decir que no entendía su resistencia a vocalizar lo que había ocurrido. A él mismo todavía le costaba asimilar todo el concepto de lo que estaba implicando el futuro sin tener en cuenta todas las demás variables, todas las otras cosas que habían sucedido entre medio. Había seis años de distancia entre este Steven y él, un espacio inmenso que los separaba uno del otro. Seis años de historia de la que él carecía de conocimiento y aunque era la misma persona —si bien ellos dos eran las mismas personas en el núcleo— seguía perteneciendo a otra época distinta, a otra realidad diferente a la que Steven reconocía como propia. A la que le era propia, mejor dicho.

 _Dios_ , los viajes en el tiempo, o lo que sea que estuviera pasándole, eran una tortura en niveles que jamás había considerado antes. No podía imaginar lo que estaba haciendo para Steven.

Sí, definitivamente podía comprender la renuencia.

Extendió el brazo, un impulso que no se atrevió a detener, y apretó la mano de Steve con sus dedos, ganándose una mirada que estaba desgarrada entre la confusión, la angustia y el agradecimiento.

Con todas las diferencias que había —como el corte de pelo, los rasgos afilados con el tiempo y el cansancio tatuado debajo de los ojos—, Danny no podía evitar pensar en lo solo que debía sentirse allí, en el dolor que cargaban esos hombros. No podía dejar de recordar la voz pequeña que le había pedido ayuda, en lo mucho que quería ayudarlo a sentirse en paz consigo mismo y el mundo.

La conversación entre ellos pesaba en sus oídos, en sus pensamientos.

—Tengo tu espalda, _babe_ —le dijo, simplemente.

Steve sonrió, pero era un gesto devastadoramente triste.

—Por supuesto que sí, Danno. Siempre fuiste mi respaldo favorito.

El viaje camino a la tienda de Mamo sería demoledor si dejaba que esas fueran las últimas palabras que colgasen en el aire.

Danny tragó saliva, intentando no pensar en todo lo que implicaba, y decidió que era hora de una buena discusión sobre... sobre la pobre gracia de la comida hawaiana. Como el _Spam_ , por ejemplo. Y podría seguir en ese tema hasta que la voz se le secase, hasta que la expresión de Steve perdiera todo el dolor y la pena o hasta que las cosas se viesen menos terribles si era necesario.

Tomó la sonrisa de Steve, nimia y blanda como era, igual que un triunfo.

 

* * *

 

Mamo Kahike no los esperaba, porque por supuesto que _no_ los esperaba. No era común que alguien viajase del futuro hacia el pasado y se presentase ante la gente pero fue una decepción, no obstante, que no hubiese alguna epifanía divina con antelación. Las películas del tema eran una gran, gran decepción. Danny no estaba seguro de qué fue lo que había esperado pero su falta de reacción cuando le dijo que necesitaban un lugar privado para conversar y su benevolencia _no_ fueron ninguna de ellas.

—No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte por salvarme la vida la otra vez —le dijo Mamo, suave y sereno y tan hawaiano que le hizo acordar a Meka. El pensamiento ardió en sus ojos y Danny cerró las manos dentro de sus bolsillos—. _Mahalo,_ detective.

—Es mi trabajo —respondió, sintiendo una quemazón en la garganta que poco tenía que ver con la sequedad y mucho con las muertes injustas que pesaban en su alma.

Mamo lo miró cándidamente, como si pudiera ver sus pensamientos, y lo acompañó hacia el auto, tal y como se lo había pedido. Pudo reconocer el instante en el que vio a Steve sentado en el interior por la arruga entre sus cejas.

Danny se asombró lo estoico que se veía su visitante futurista. Tal vez estaban volviendo a tocarlo las verdaderas dimensiones de lo que estaba pasando. Considerando que había tomado _todo_ el alcohol en su apartamento esa mañana (que, por suerte no había sido lo suficiente para darle más que un malestar temporal gracias a la resistencia reforzada del _superSEAL_ ) para despejar su mente. Decidió que mantendría un ojo atento en él.

—¿ _Quieren_ hablar en privado conmigo? —preguntó Mamo, un poco sorprendido. Y, sinceramente, no sonaba como algo que Steven McGarrett querría. Pero _este_ no era el Steve que ambos conocían—. ¿Es sobre lo de John?

—Quiere estar lejos de muchas miradas —explicó Danny—. Pero no es sobre eso.

Mamo lo examinó, serio, por lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta a una pregunta no hablada, asintió. Mientras que abría la puerta que daba al asiento trasero del automóvil, Danny dio un rodeo hacia el lugar del conductor. Dejó que sus hombros perdieran algo de tensión.

Con algo de suerte, pronto tendrían _algunas_ respuestas sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Fue una sorpresa sentir el cargante aire dentro de las cuatro puertas del Camaro. Steve se aferraba a su máscara de imperturbabilidad y Mamo se había recluido en contra la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior, pero no parecía de mal humor.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Danny.

—A mí casa —replicó Mamo, con suavidad—. No está muy lejos. Sigue esta calle hasta el final.

Danny miró a Steven, que se negó a devolverle la mirada, y suspiró.

El Camaro bramó a la vida.

 

* * *

 

La casa de Mamo daba a la playa, lo que no era una sorpresa en absoluto y Danny se sonrió en lo previsible que era todo.

El aire era cálido y acogedor al atardecer y todo se pintaba de suaves naranjas y aloques. Steve no había dicho una palabra desde que Danny subió al auto —no estaba seguro si había hablado en absoluto desde que su viejo conocido había subido con ellos— pero la tensión de su cuerpo y la rigidez en toda su postura era más evidente ahora. Los dedos de Danny picaban para alcanzarlo, arrastrarlo de vuelta a ese abrazo compartido que habían tenido esa misma tarde  y dejar que las preocupaciones se borrasen de su cuerpo.

Era un deseo familiar, pero renovado al mismo tiempo. Hasta ese día no creyó que sería bienvenido. Bueno, _aún_ no creía que sería bienvenido con el Steve de su tiempo, con el que trabajaba todos los días codo a codo. Ese Steve se había suavizado con la costumbre, supuso él, y ya no era tan espinoso como había sido en principio, cuando lo conoció. Pero había sufrido tanto, también.

Mamo se detuvo frente a la casa al encuentro con una mujer de cabello oscuro. Danny se volvió hacia su copiloto para darle intimidad a la pareja. Se sorprendió al ver que Steve estaba mirándolo anticipadamente, una mirada aguda y penetrante.

Danny no apartó los ojos.

—¿Steve?

—Estoy bien, Danno —respondió, dándole una leve sonrisa—. Vamos a terminar con esto.

—¿Aulani les puede traer algo de beber? —preguntó Mamo, señalando a la mujer.

Danny abrió la boca pero la cerró al ver que Steve agitaba la cabeza en negación.

Fue cuando los tres se quedaron solos de nuevo y Steve comenzó a explicar quién era que Danny notó lo mucho que sobraba él en esa situación. No fue el único porque, a mitad del relato, el Steve futurista pareció recobrar el sentido de su presencia y enmudeció. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Danny salvajemente inquietos y él comprendió lo que no podía decir.

Steve parecía destrozado entre pedirle que se quedase o aceptar que se fuese.

_Oh, Steve._

—No tengo que escuchar todo —interrumpió Danny, con una confianza que no sentía. Se _moría_ de curiosidad, eso era cierto, pero no tenía derecho a saber cosas de su futuro y menos cosas que lo involucraban tanto—. Puedo irme y así hablas con Mamo sin tener que preocuparte por herirme o contarme cosas que no quieres y los dos sabemos que te preocuparás por esas tonterías.

—Danny…

—Hablo en serio. Voy a hacer unas llamadas e irás a buscarme si me necesitas, babe —susurró. No quería ponerlo incómodo por lo que mantuvo su voz muy tranquila—. No estaré lejos.

Steve asintió una vez, su expresión total y complemente agradecida y a Danny le costó cada paso que dio para alejarse.

Revisó su celular por curiosidad una vez que estuvo fuera de la casa, alejado de otras miradas. Tenía otra llamada perdida de Rachel (que, en este punto podría ser tan positivo como negativo porque no había devuelto la primera), dos mensajes de Kono y uno de Chin...  Pero, y su estómago cayó con el peso de una piedra, se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna señal de _su_ Steve. No una respuesta, no una pregunta, no una palabra. Habían pasado _horas_ y lo último que habían tenido era una discusión.

Una discusión provocada, indirectamente, por _Steven McGarrett_ mismo.

_¿Cómo. Esa. Era. Su. Vida?_

Odiaba haber tenido que _elegir_ entre ellos pero la dura realidad era que una versión de Steve lo necesitaba más que la otra y Danny no habría podido vivir consigo mismo si no lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Ese sentimiento tampoco era una novedad —llevaba con él todo el tiempo que había empezado a trabajar con el tipo, quizá incluso cuando todavía le caía mal por ser un arrogante niño militar— pero se había acentuado con cada revés que habían compartido desde septiembre.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una voz, repentinamente. Danny giró la cara para encontrarse, esperadamente, con el rostro de Aulani. Tenía grandes ojos almendra y el cabello muy oscuro, con algunas canas retozando entre ellos—. Parecías muy preocupado de repente.

Danny miró hacia su celular y luego hacia el interior de la casa, sintiéndose un poco mareado, un poco atontado, con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

—Estuve mejor —respondió.

Ella le dedicó una mirada que le hizo pensar en su madre, que estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

—Si Mamo no puede ayudar a tu amigo, hará todo lo posible para marcarle el camino correcto —lo consoló. Era un alivio. Y una preocupación a la vez—. Te prepararé algo de té mientras esperamos a que ellos hablen.

—¿Se prepara con piña? —preguntó Danny, la sospecha desganada filtrándose en su voz. En su experiencia, la piña estaba en cada rincón de la isla. Y en cada comida y bebida. Grace _amaba_ esa fruta, incluso.

Aulani sonrió. Danny gimió internamente. Las _cosas_ que soportaba por Steven.

—Acompáñame y lo descubrirás, _kaipo_.

Obedientemente, siguió a Aulani al otro lado de la sencilla casa.

 

* * *

 

La primera palabra que Steve pronunció una vez que Danny regresó fue una que era vagamente familiar. Su cara era completamente ilegible en ese instante.

 _—Ho’oponopono_.

Mamo asintió. Le hizo un gesto a Danny para que se acercara a la pequeña reunión y él se sentó al lado de Steve, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o qué decir. No había escuchado la conversación gracias a la bienvenida distracción de Aulani y sus muchas variedades de té.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que _corregir_? —preguntó Steve, su voz ronca por el desgaste de la narración que había dado. Danny sintió que los dedos largos de su compañero se cerraban alrededor de su muñeca, un gesto de amarre que no podía negarle—. No puedo corregir lo que pasó en mi tiempo, no puedo... ni siquiera _sé_ -

—Tal vez no sea ese el punto, ¿sabes? —dijo Mamo, dándole a Danny una mirada de disculpa, leyendo claramente su confusión—. Quizá tengas que arreglar las cosas contigo mismo y no tenga que ver necesariamente con lo que te hizo venir en primer lugar.

Danny movió la cabeza bruscamente.

¿Estaba diciendo Mamo que ese viaje tenía menos que ver con Danny y mucho que ver con Steve, con ambas versiones de Steve? ¿Danny iba a tener que dejar que se reuniesen, que se crease una paradoja o lo que fuese?

 _Jo-der_.

—¿Tengo que enmendarme a mí mismo? —dudó Steve y, para su crédito, sonaba apenas en el borde de la incredulidad—. La muerte de Danny es lo que me trajo aquí.

Danny dio un respingo por la frialdad de la declaración inesperada y sintió un apretón en su mano, una disculpa muda.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —cuestionó Mamo, suave inflexión en su tono—. Quizá viniste para darle un mensaje a este tiempo. A _Danny_ , que te encontró. Y _a ti mismo_ , al que no te quieres encontrar.

—¿Si se encuentra con… con Steve y corrige lo que tiene que corregir podrá volver a su tiempo? —preguntó Danny. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Steve encogerse en la pregunta como si acabara de clavarle un puñal—. Lo siento, babe, pero ambos sabemos que no puedes-

Enmudeció, incapaz de seguir con la idea. Dejó que las palabras se quedasen en un suspiro. Este Steven no podía quedarse allí, aunque Danny empezaba a sentir que lo extrañaría a horrores una vez que se marchase.

Mamo hizo un gesto de aquiescencia. —Danny tiene razón, no _puedes_ quedarte. No perteneces a este tiempo y en algún momento deberás regresar a donde debes estar.

Steve los miró con ojos nublados con ideas sin voz y Danny se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir para consolarlo. Giró la mano y no lo soltó.

—Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesitas, Steve, pero la decisión tendrá que tomarse. Son bienvenidos a quedarse a cenar con nosotros.

—Nos encantaría —dijo Danny, necesitando una distracción—. ¿verdad, Steven?

Mamo los miró con ojos paternales y los dejó solos, claramente sabiendo que necesitaban espacio.

Se moría de ganas por preguntar cosas.

—No hables, Danno. _Por favor_.

Steve tiró de él para levantarlo de su asiento. Sin hablar, lo envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente, sorprendiéndolo, y Danny se aferró en respuesta silenciosa con igual fiereza para dejar que todas las emociones filtrarse entre ellos. La diferencia de altura solía ser una broma callada, en la forma en la que tenía que alzar la mirada o Steve bajaba los ojos para verlo pero en ese momento no le importaba lo suficiente para quejarse.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué, babe?

—Te hice escuchar _eso_ —murmuró Steve, los labios cepillándose contra su cien—. No era necesario. No quería que lo escuches.

Danny tuvo que parpadear, ignorando la humedad que alcanzó sus ojos por lo roto que estaba este hombre en sus brazos.

—Me necesitas, Steven, no voy a dejarte solo. No importa lo que tenga que _escuchar_.

Steven se estremeció con violencia, sin alejarse ni un ápice, y Danny se quedó inmóvil, sosteniéndolo con tanta fuerza como pudo.

—¿Estás bien?

Hizo caso omiso de los ojos enrojecidos una vez que Steven se alejó.

—Estás aquí, Danno. Por supuesto que lo estoy.

 

* * *

 

—Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a ver... a mí, uh, a Steve?

No tuvo una respuesta inmediata.

—¿Sabes lo que significa _Ho’oponopono,_ Danny?

—¿No?

Steve se volvió a mirarlo por primera vez desde que habían abandonado la casa de Mamo y Aulani.

—¿Esa es una pregunta o una afirmación?

Alzó los hombros. —Es un término que es familiar, creo que Kono lo usó un día. No sé exactamente lo que quiere decir.

—Es una filosofía, un modo de vida que busca el equilibrio y el bienestar. « _El mundo es lo que uno piensa»_ y « _no hay límites_ » son algunos de sus principios —explicó, sus ojos vagando fuera del auto—. Lo practicaban los hawaianos que primero habitaron en las islas. Se extendió luego, pero sus inicios están en este lugar. Hablan del amor, a uno mismo y al mundo. Y al perdón que se brinda.

Danny no creía en todas las cosas que había escuchado, no era religioso en el sentido más _estricto_ de la palabra, pero había sido criado católico y muchas de las cosas que solían decirle hablaban del perdón y del amor.

Extraño, rídiculo considerando que estaban hablando de viajes en el tiempo... Pero había oído muchas veces hablar del poder del perdón y del amor.

—Por eso decía que tenías que hablar con tu pasado.

—Mamo piensa que si hablo con _mi pasado_ y le pido perdón, habré hecho algo para mí. No sabe si será suficiente.

—¿No?

Steve negó, luciendo absolutamente miserable.

—Dice que debo dejarte ir —Una pausa—. No sé si _puedo_ dejarte ir, Danno.

 _Dios_ , solamente quería evitar que tuviera que sufrir más. Desearía que bastase encerrarlo en sus brazos y evitar que el daño lo alcanzase otra vez.

Danny sabía que la situación iba a ser bastante difícil y eso apenas en la teoría que le había dado Mamo ya era más que evidente. Sería terrible, para su Steve, que iba a tener que enfrentarse a una historia cruda de la que no tenía control sino que de su decisión dependía lo que iba a sucederle a su futuro _yo_. Y sería absolutamente angustiante, para el Steve futurista, tener que abrir su corazón a otra persona (especialmente si esa era él mismo) para pedirle perdón. Quizá era la única persona que no podía perdonarle cosas.

No podía dejar de preguntarse si no había complicado _todo_ aún más al negarse a reunirlos en todas las instancias que tuvo.

_Un problema a la vez, por favor._

—¿No te pudo decir por qué viniste a _este_ tiempo?

—Hablamos sobre eso. Pero no hay nada seguro. Es… Siento que tengo la respuesta muy cerca de mí pero no puedo alcanzarla.

—Me dijiste que querías que yo te encontrara —dijo Danny—. ¿Estabas pensando en esta versión de _mí_?

Steve pestañeó.

— _Sí_. Estaba pensando en esta versión de ti, específicamente. Estaba pensando en _estas_ versiones de nosotros. Pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaría arreglar las cosas que fueron mal en nuestras vidas... Esta es mi oportunidad para corregir _todo_ lo que fue mal. —Su voz encerraba muchas emociones que Danny no llegaba a descifrar—. Es una oportunidad para que tú y mi otro _yo_ puedan arreglar lo que fue mal.

—¿Steven?

La mirada en sus ojos era la que tenía cuando descubría la respuesta a un enigma. Por absurdo que fuera, lo hizo sentirse mejor _y_ peor. Estaba pensando en hacer algo estúpido, Danny simplemente lo sabía. Y su plan desquiciado terminaría por funcionar.

—No vas a ir solo a ninguna parte —murmuró.

—Pensaba en ir a ver a… Steve —le confesó, con sinceridad.

Danny no podía decir que estaba sorprendido.

—Con más razón te acompañaré.

La casa McGarrett le había parecido un sitio lleno de fantasmas desde la primera vez que puso un pie dentro de sus paredes por lo que se aparecía como un escenario perfecto para lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Steve frunció el ceño, meneando la cabeza. —No le va a gustar esto, que hayas _sabido_ -

Lo que pasara en su relación con Danny sería una nimiedad en comparación con encontrarse con un mensaje del futuro, la verdad. Una admisión trágica, pero indudable.

— _Sé_ que no le va a gustar —rebatió, sintiéndose todavía desgarrado por lo que estaba en su horizonte cercano—. No te voy a dejar solo ni a él tampoco, para el caso. Esto es demasiado importante. _Es_ mi compañero. Eres mi compañero, también. Los dos _son_.

Steve suspiró.

—De verdad te estoy complicando la vida, Danny.

Se rio en eso. Jesús, mil veces _sí_. —¿No lo sabías? Steven McGarrett es mi tormento personal desde que volvió a Hawái el septiembre pasado —bromeó—. Sabía que... si había una posibilidad, sabía cómo sería.

—Lo lamento.

— _Hey_. Está bien. Fue mi decisión. Tienes que dejarme cargar con la culpa de mis errores.

—Te perdonará, ¿sabes?

No estaba tan seguro.

Probablemente _su_ Steve siempre lo asociaría con las cosas malas que le sucedieron en la vida —la muerte de su padre, decepciones y discusiones, visitas inesperadas, más abandono, más secretos— del mismo modo que el Steven del futuro lo asociaba con las cosas no reveladas y el dolor y la _muerte_.

Le sonrió a su acompañante del futuro.

—¿Quieres conducir?

Imaginaba que el fanático del control necesitaba algo que fuese fácil de manejar en los siguientes minutos porque enfrentarse a Steve, al Steve de su tiempo, no iba a ser nada fácil. La sonrisa que recibió fue más fresca y ligera de lo que había esperado, un bálsamo necesario para su corazón.

Al parecer, después de esa noche, Danny tendría que aceptar que Rachel había estado en lo cierto durante todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose.

Era un imán para los problemas.


	5. Paradoja suspendida

El Camaro se detuvo frente a la casa con un suspiro, a la medianoche. En algún momento del camino decidió que haber cedido la conducción de su precioso auto para ese momento había sido una buena elección porque su estómago estaba hecho nudos ante lo inminente con cada minuto que se acercaba. La incertidumbre era siempre la peor enemiga que se podía tener y Danny todavía no quería sumergirse en todas las formas en las que el plan improvisado podría salir mal.

—El silencio te delata.

—¿Qué?

 El Steve del futuro se volvió para mirarlo, no haciendo ningún ademán apresurado para salir del auto —que fue desconcertante, para ser sinceros—, y Danny se preguntó qué era lo que estaba buscando en su rostro. Los ojos avellana se suavizaron con algo peligrosamente parecido al cariño, al final del examen silente.

—¿Tanto te preocupa? —Había un vestigio de reverente asombro en la pregunta que Danny no sabía si lo ofendía o entristecía (sabía que definitivamente, que esa duda lo entristecía). Su estómago dio un vuelco—. No debería ser diferente ahora de lo que pasó con Mamo... Nos fue _bien_. No se acabó el mundo.

No debería ser diferente. Pero lo era.

Absolutamente.

No haber alzado alguna protesta plausible durante todo el trayecto requirió toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, se obligó a repetirse las razones por las que estaba permitiendo ese encuentro en lugar de secuestrar a su Steve y alejarlo de lo que sea que este otro Steven tuviese que decirle (que era absurdo, porque Danny no se había sentido preocupado por eso antes, cuando el encuentro había sido completamente descartado). Pero…

_Pero._

No podía negarle a ninguno de los dos Steven ese encuentro, por más aterrado y preocupado que estuviera. Tenía que suceder y mejor que sucediera más temprano que tarde. Mejor que sucediera por las buenas, además, y no en una situación límite. Mejor que sucediera…

—Vaya, eso fue útil —respondió, el sarcasmo goteando en cada sílaba—. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.

 _Jesús_.

Danny no esperaba sentirse tan protector con su Steven.

Steve futurista le sonrió, cálido y brillante, y tan malditamente _feliz_ de repente que sintió que se había perdido alguna parte de la película, porque él no podía sentirse más incómodo en su propia piel que en ese momento y Danny estaba _acostumbrado_ a sentirse incómodo en su propia piel. No había tomado buenas decisiones últimamente y, pese a que la mayoría nada tenían que ver con este asunto, no podía encontrar una onza de su cuerpo que estuviese preparada para enfrentarse al Steve de su tiempo, su compañero y amigo.

—Es lindo ver que te importo tanto —murmuró el Steven del futuro para su amarga, humillante consternación. Claro, él estaba acostumbrado a exceder siempre las expectativas por lo que no tenía empatía por Danny y sus tormentos—. Quizás deberías ser así más seguido con _él_.

—¿De qué estás _hablando_? —preguntó Danny, fallando en el intento de no sonar acusador.

Fue una maravilla, aún a pesar de lo fácil que habían caído los dos en la idea de _confort_ , cuando unos dedos tibios cepillaron una caricia contra su mejilla.

Iba a extrañar eso enormemente cuando lo perdiera.

—Sueles evitar que te vean vulnerable. Siempre eres el más fuerte en una relación. Con Rachel, con tu familia, con Grace desde luego… A veces conmigo —La voz de Steve era suave, tranquila. Las luces de los faroles no llegaban a iluminar todos sus rasgos por lo que Danny no podía leer su expresión del todo—. Me costó _años_ romper esa armadura, Danno.

Odiaba que este Steven fuese tan directo al discutir sentimientos. No le daba tiempo a prepararse.

—Eres igual que yo.

— _Sí_ —Steven estuvo de acuerdo con tanta facilidad que Danny se movió incómodamente como cada vez que había cedido en una discusión. Era una dinámica de su relación a la que no estaba acostumbrado—. Pero a mí me entrenaron para eso, las cosas que viví me enseñaron eso. Tú lo haces porque eres una buena persona.

 _Ah_.

Que equivocado estaba.

—Tienes un concepto muy alto de mí —« _Porque me consideras muerto_ » quedó sin decir, pero fue tan claro en su tono que no había duda que Steve había escuchado su silencio. Danny se encogió en ello.

—Nunca he sido ciego a tus defectos. No lo fui cuando te conocí, ni siquiera ahora lo soy. Nada de lo que te diga entrará en tu cabeza hasta que lo dejes entrar—las palabras carecían de ímpetu y una pequeña sonrisa suspendida en su boca no hacía más que acentuar el afecto escondido detrás—. Supongo que por eso siempre me gustaste tanto. Fuiste un desafío todo el tiempo.

El sonido del teléfono los sobresaltó en ese momento, como una señal omnipotente, y Danny agradeció tener que alejar la mirada de la intensidad que rebosaba en los ojos de Steve, de su cara atractiva y sus labios invitadores. Tenía ese enfoque láser que hacía que algo dentro de él quisiera _ceder,_ una idea tan familiar que hormigueaba bajo su piel, y no estaba listo para simplemente _hacerlo_. Este Steve que estaba delante de él parecía tener un imán aún más fuerte, más poderoso y algo dentro de su alma estaba gritando que debía alejarse, que estaba en _peligro_.

Su mente estaba por explotar con toda la disonancia cognitiva que había traído su visitante futurista.

No se suponía que su relación sea tan, tan _abierta_.

Sí, quizá, había una falta de respeto por el espacio personal del otro en sus interacciones cotidianas. Y sí, tal vez, Danny no se quejaba que Steve, que _su Steve_ , manejase su auto o eligiese las cosas que harían ( _sí_ lo hacía, aunque era por teatro). También era irrefutable los habían relacionado con un matrimonio, pero esas eran alusiones vacías, carentes de otro fondo que las bromas y las discusiones obvias.

00:39 a.m [ **Mensaje recibido** ] _Caerá lluvia. Te prometo que no es igual que nadar en el océano.  
_

Con ese pequeño mensaje Steve le señaló que había notado la presencia del Camaro fuera de su casa —no que sea una sorpresa, considerando que su modo de vivir era prestar atención a sus alrededor y ser consciente de sus cambios— y lo sumergió a Danny de nuevo a la realidad a la que tenía que enfrentarse. También lo incitó a fijarse en el cielo y si bien unas nubes oscuras estaban danzando en el firmamento, parecían más una advertencia de chubasco a una amenaza de lluvia torrencial.

—Déjame hablar con mi… uh, con Steve primero —le dijo a su acompañante, pero no esperó ninguna respuesta antes de abrir la puerta del auto—. Vendré a buscarte… O él lo hará.

Steve hizo un gesto de acuerdo.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

Sí… Eso era parte de lo que debían resolver.

 

* * *

 

Danny frunció el ceño frente a la puerta y el roce de la madera contra sus nudillos era casi insoportable.

Él jamás llamaba para entrar y estaba seguro que Steve notaría lo poco característico de su comportamiento a leguas, aún sin tener que agregar todo lo que no sabía (y no era como si Danny hubiese exhibido un comportamiento normal durante el día) pero también estaba el hecho que no tenía idea de si su presencia sería _bienvenida_. El mensaje había sido neutral, básicamente. Un poco de burla como era usual en Steve cuando se trataba de Danny, pero no una invitación abierta. Por todo lo que sabía, su compañero podría seguir negado a su presencia en respuesta a la misma negación que él había tenido.

Sea como fuere, se merecía eso. El otro Steven, arrancado de su espacio y tiempo, obligado a ver a una persona muerta y a convivir con ella sabiendo que sólo sería una idea temporal, **_no_**. Danny se había esforzado conscientemente en no pensar en ello, en lo desquiciado que le estaría resultando todo al viajero desde su perspectiva porque iba a terminar perdiendo la razón.

Abrió la puerta en un impulso dado por el último pensamiento y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Steve en el corto pasillo que daba a la entrada.

—Creí que no entrarías nunca, Danny —dijo, su voz distante y sus ojos cautos bajo la luz de la sala—. No te ves borracho ni tampoco hueles a alcohol.

Aparentemente su cerebro no estaba funcionando correctamente. Esa declaración no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy asumiendo que no estás aquí porque tomaste demasiado para recordar el camino a casa.

No lo haría, tampoco, porque mañana tenía que trabajar. SI aún conservaba su trabajo después de esa noche.

—Estoy sobrio —concedió.

—Pero dejaste que un desconocido condujera el Camaro para traerte —observó su Steve, con el rostro aparentemente cerrado a toda emoción. Danny podía leerlo ahora que había visto tantas emociones en una cara parecida a esa y estaba seguro que había algo muy parecido a la irritación debajo de su fachada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Danny?

—Es... es difícil de explicar.

—Si vas a desviarte como hiciste hoy, entonces no deberías haber venido.

—Steve... no, no es eso. Mi día ha sido... Estos días han sido una locura —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Lamento lo que pasó hoy.

La mirada de su compañero no dio lugar a otra cosa que un fugaz reconocimiento.

—Ya dijiste eso, Danny. Tu amigo te necesitaba, está bien.

Las palabras se le enredaron en la garganta por un momento pero estaba decidido a que Steve escuchase todo.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso. Hay algunas cosas que no te dije.

Una emoción inefable atravesó la cara de Steve por un instante. Se había cruzado de brazos pero no parecía tenso y una parte de él quería alargar el momento durante la mayor parte para no tener que decirle la verdad.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo, simplemente.

—¿Qué significa _eso_?

—¿Por qué crees que me molestó tanto lo que pasó hoy, Danny? —luego, más suave—. ¿Por qué crees que insistí? Sabía que había algo más. _Puedo_ decir cuando me mientes.

Se retorció un poco, no sabiendo cuánto estaba desvelando sin decir palabra alguna. Steve se acercó con cautela, todavía luciendo menos receptivo de lo que estaba acostumbrado pero más preocupado de lo que había estado momentos atrás.

—No es que hubiera querido mentir pero tenía que- sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Aún creo que no debería estar diciendo esto pero él dice que está bien…

—¿Quién dice? ¿Tu amigo? —Steve parecía, repentinamente, frenético lo que hizo más frenético a Danny por la rareza que representaba—. ¿Él te trajo?

—Sí, pero... —Steve abrió la puerta de su casa con zancadas decididas y Danny parpadeó en la tensión que corría por su cuerpo. Estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo, haciendo caso omiso de las alarmas en su mente que le decían que no lo hiciera, y lo sujetó de la muñeca—. ¡Espera! Escucha, Ste- _él_ quiere hablar contigo. _Tiene_ que hablar contigo. _Steve_ , escucha.

Steve miró primero la mano de Danny, que era pequeña en comparación con sus manos gigantes, y luego sus ojos vagaron hacia su rostro. No tenía idea de lo que estaba escrito en su cara pero, al menos, su compañero no luchó para zafarse de su agarre, un triunfo en sí mismo.

Danny tragó con dificultad.

—Solo- escúchalo, primero, _por favor_. Si crees que debes odiar y culpar a alguien... —Forzó a las palabras a salir de su boca—. Entonces cúlpame a _mí_.

Una sombra cubrió a Steve después de eso.

Su postura se puso rígida y sus ojos oscurecieron con propósito. Por un instante, Danny quiso arrastrarlo hacia sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, aún cuando fácilmente podría ser otra mentira más. No tenía ninguna certeza de lo que ocurriría cuando los dos Steven se encontrasen. Mamo _pensaba_ que no habría ninguna catástrofe y él no sabía si las paradojas no tocaban a los hombres de apellido McGarrett a pesar del tiempo en el que estuvieran…

Y sería duro.

Pensó en retirar su mano pero el sonido de una puerta cerrándose —familiar en todo dominio gracias a la costumbre— lo hizo alzar la mirada. A unos pocos metros, perfectamente visible bajo la luz de las farolas, estaba el otro Steven. Pese a que había estado compartiendo espacio con Danny durante casi todo un día, la visión de las dos versiones de _juntas_ fue toda una experiencia empírica diferente.

—¿Danno? —preguntó y todas las ansias por averiguar quién era su visitante se volcaron hacia un rincón en su mente mientras daba unos pasos en dirección a Danny, olvidando cualquier precaución. Enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos con suavidad, los dedos fríos en sus pómulos y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—… estás _pálido_ , ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

Steve había sido siempre un hombre atractivo y eso no había cambiado con los años, pero mientras que el más joven llevaba el cabello más largo y su cara tenía menos líneas y cicatrices, había mayor seguridad en los pasos del mayor y una facilidad con el mundo que Danny no había apreciado del todo hasta ese momento.

Una risa histérica estuvo a punto de brotar por su garganta al notar que ambos le estaban dedicando la misma mirada llena de preocupación inquieta.

—Es mi culpa —dijo otra voz. Danny lanzó sus ojos hacia la versión más adulta de Steven, sin saber si sentirse decepcionado por la falla en las habilidades sociales, y se encontró con una mirada ecuánime—. Me dijo que esperara en el auto hasta que alguno de ustedes viniera a buscarme… pero se estaban tardando mucho.

Su Steve despegó los ojos de Danny con lo que pareció un esfuerzo supremo y miró por encima de su hombro, congelándose _ipso_ _facto_ ante la visión.

—¿Steve? —preguntó Danny. Con sus dedos todavía enredados alrededor de la muñeca, fue capaz de notar el pulso acelerado pero no se atrevió a soltarlo al ver que no se movía.

 _Su_ Steve volvió los ojos en su dirección luciendo un poco salvaje.

—Necesito un minuto —hizo una pausa y Danny otra vez sintió el impulso de rodearlo con sus brazos y hacer promesas vacías para su bienestar—. Solo necesito-

Danny asintió, liberándolo de su agarre.

Se alejó un paso hacia la izquierda, fuera del camino, y vio a Steve entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de él tras un momento de duda. Nunca lo había visto reaccionar de ese modo, tan violentamente, pero la situación lo ameritaba y estaba decidido a darle espacio si necesitase. Era típico de Steven McGarrett, además, retroceder cuando no sabía cómo manejar las emociones que lo invadían.

Se volvió hacia el otro Steve con algo hirviendo en su estómago ante su expresión contrita.

—¡ _Tú_! Por supuesto que seguirías siendo un neandertal después de seis años, McGarrett —Su boca no esperaba el permiso de su cerebro para hablar, en ocasiones. Y a veces, igualmente, decía cosas necesarias—. ¿Qué _demonios_ fue esa entrada? ¡Podrías haberle dado un infarto! No puedes simplemente llegar y decir todo ese puñado de mierda- ¿¡Cuál demonios es tu **problema**!?

Para su total y absoluta consternación, el Steve del futuro empezó a _reír_ a carcajadas.

 

* * *

 

 _Su_ Steve había dicho que necesitaba un minuto lo que su _álter ego_ interpretó a su gusto y decidió que dos horas de espera serían bastante. La impaciencia empezaría a cobrarle factura en treinta minutos por lo que Danny, que cuando estaba desmoralizado pensaba en minucias aleatorias para no concentrarse en los problemas, se encontró armándose de paciencia. También se vio lamentándose no haber traído otro abrigo porque las nubes negras pronto alcanzarían a cubrir todo el cielo que alcanzaba a ver y Hawái, pese a que no distinguió entre estaciones en su anormalidad típica isleña, era _exageradamente_ lluvioso.

Un bostezo del Steve futurista cortó todos los pensamientos nebulosos con un mejor efecto que cualquier otra cosa podría haberlo hecho.

—No dormiste en todo el día —señaló. A sus propios oídos sonaba paternal.

Steve meneó la cabeza para mirarlo, apartando sus ojos del océano templado. La brisa fresca de la noche anunciaba el cambio en el clima.

En algún momento se habían cansado de estar parados frente a la casa y decidieron que pasar al patio trasero era una mejor opción y por decidieron, Danny se refería a que Steve futurista había decidido en su lugar, pero a él lo convenció el argumento que vecinos podrían encontrar sospechosos a dos personas sentadas fuera de la casa y no tenía muchos ánimos de enredarse en cuestiones innecesarias.

Steven no intentó moverse hacia las sillas que estaban en el patio y tampoco lo hizo Danny, porque esos lugares no eran para que ellos los usasen al mismo _tiempo_. Ingenuo como sonaba, había otro Danny y otro Steve con quienes compartirían ese espacio primeramente.

—Lo intenté cuando te fuiste pero… —hizo un gesto con su mano, sin hallar palabras para acompañarlo—. No _pude_. Estaba muy preocupado con la idea que desaparecieras como para que dormir sea importante.

Danny sintió el calor subiendo por su cuello. No por primera vez se le ocurrió preguntar qué tipo de relación habían tenido futuro Steven y futuro Danny. No lo había hecho —ni pensaba hacerlo bajo _ninguna_ circunstancia— porque había _demasiadas_ cosas que se desencadenarían con esa cuestión, asuntos dolorosos y terribles. Aún así, la pregunta seguía saltando en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? En mi tiempo solo sería… un inútil y no estaría haciendo otra cosa que quedarme en el lugar favorito de Danny —Sus ojos se movieron hacia el océano otra vez, atraídos por las olas y el poder. Su brazo se tensó sobre su estómago y distraídamente su mano se movió. Danny miró con curiosidad ese _tic_ —. Estaría solo. Lo único que me queda...

Este Steven era tan gentil, tan abierto, tan _no-Steve_. Lo que menos necesitaba era recordatorios.

Danny _necesitaba_ desesperadamente borrar esa expresión sufrida.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco?

—¿Vas a ofrecerte a que te use como almohada? —Una sonrisa desganada apenas cubría la somnolencia—. Creo que serías una muy cómoda.

Danny se le quedó mirando.

—No eres gracioso —respondió—. Pensaba en ofrecerte el _auto_. Deberías dormir un poco.

—Gracias, pero no —le dijo. Con su mano libre le dio un apretón a Danny en la rodilla sana—. Si te dejo, empezarías a entrar en pánico.

Sí, bueno. La soledad era el peor remedio para el pánico.

No lo admitiría.

—No lo haría.

—Lo harías.

La sonrisa socarrona que recibió en respuesta se disolvió en otro bostezo.

Danny rodó los ojos. Se apoyó contra la pared y tiró de Steve futurista con él jalando su mano, evitando pensar en lo fácil que era caer en esos nuevos hábitos.

—¿Danny?

—Duérmete _aquí_. Te ves como si te fueras a caer de cansancio en cualquier momento. No tengo idea cómo es que sigues despierto.

No había señales de que el Steven de su tiempo pudiera darles refugio, o un techo de momento, y estaba probablemente todavía tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Danny no se atrevía a entrar a la casa porque eso se sentía simplemente _mal_ y si este Steven no quería ir al auto porque era un _imbécil_ , bueno, habría que improvisar.

—¿Es un permiso para que pueda usarte como almohada?

Danny resopló.

No podía negar que la idea era extremadamente tentadora. Pero no era el punto.

—Como si necesitaras una almohada para dormir. Eres un SEAL de la Marina.

Hubo un brillo feliz en los ojos de Steve, familiar también.

—Así que _sabes_ la diferencia entre la Marina y el Ejército.

—Por supuesto que sé la diferencia, idiota. Los del ejército no están _tan_ locos.

Steven futuro siguió analizando a Danny como había hecho durante _todo_ el maldito día. Ni siquiera trató de descifrar que estaba pasando por esa mente retorcida (sospechaba que enloquecería). Al final, cedió.

—Llámame si...

—Te llamaré si te necesito. Ahora deja de molestar y _duerme_.

Steven le dio otra de esas sonrisas torturadoras, hermosas y tristes, esas que le rasgaban un poco más el corazón cada vez que las veía y se acomodó a su lado para dormir. Lo observó cerrar los ojos antes de inclinarse un poco hacia él, buscando el calor.

—Buenas noches, Danny.

—Buenas noches —susurró.

Un par de minutos después, la lluvia se desató como en las típicas historias de películas, aletargando sus sentidos y pesando sobre sus párpados. No se atrevió mirar su celular —había empezado a demandar batería una hora antes— y trató de no pensar en el día siguiente ni en posibles explicaciones para Kono y Chin y Grace, si es que al final tenía que renunciar porque Steve lo odiaba y no concebía la idea de trabajar juntos nunca más (Danny no sabía si podía soportar que Steve lo odiase, todavía). Apartó la idea de Rachel de sus pensamientos —otra maraña de sentimientos mixtos— y cualquier cosa relacionada con ella.

Su vida era un jodido _lío_.

La puerta trasera de la casa se abrió con un quejido, alterando la paz momentánea, y Danny no se atrevió a cambiar el rumbo de sus ojos, que habían caído en la profunda masa de agua que Steve tenía en su patio. El hecho que su acompañante del futuro no diese señales de reconocimiento ante el sonido —siguió muy quieto, totalmente ajeno al mundo más allá del sueño— podía ser tanto preocupante (¿es que no había dormido en _años_?) como humillante (¿confiaba tanto en él para relajarse de esa forma?).

Los pasos de su Steve eran ligeros contra el sonido de la lluvia, tranquilos en la cercanía. Danny se negó obstinadamente a mirar la cara de su compañero hasta que se sentó, haciendo caso omiso del otro Steven, y ocupó el espacio vacío a su lado izquierdo.

—Perdí la noción del tiempo —susurró, su voz ronca arañándole los oídos. Había una notada de disculpa enredada en las palabras.

—Comprensible —dijo. Él había tenido sus momentos de absurda, sanguinaria confusión.

—Me senté durante una _hora_ tratando de envolver mi cabeza en esto.

Sus ojos fueron al rostro de su versión futurista, pero regresaron a Danny rápidamente.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿De qué tiempo-? No debería estar aquí, Danny. No debería. 

—Lo sé. Él también lo sabe —Danny hizo una pausa—. Está tratando de resolverlo.

—¿Cómo?

Danny se encogió de hombros.

—Debes hablar con él sobre eso.

Su Steve chasqueó la lengua, no sonando muy diferente a Grace en su más caprichoso momento.

Danny miró por el rabillo del ojo. La mandíbula de Steve se apretaba en ese gesto de tensión conocida que había visto más que un puñado de veces en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Lo había hecho la noche en la que _Nick Taylor_ lo había traicionado o cuando alguno del equipo estuvo en peligro. Se encogió internamente en el pensamiento.

—No pongas esa cara, Danny —lo escuchó decir, en apenas un suspiro—. Que te veas tan asustado es insultante.

—Te mentí.

 _Su_ Steve se desinfló. Danny se mordió el labio.

—Lo sé.

—Encontré a Steve, a _este_ Steve —señaló a su derecha con cuidado—… después de hablar contigo el otro día, cuando pasó lo de Stan. Esperaba- esperaba no tener que involucrarte.

Steven giró la cabeza para mirarlo de lleno y su expresión le resultó totalmente ilegible.

—¿Qué tan enojado estás?

—No lo sé —respondió y sonaba tan sincero que algo dentro de Danny se rasgó—. No estoy seguro de qué pensar en este momento. No sé si-

Se miraron el uno al otro sin decir palabra por un infinito minuto.

—Debo decir que tu gusto en cortes de pelo se ha perdido con los años —opinó.

—No lo sé, Danno. Parece conveniente para trabajar.

La mirada de Danny era elocuente.

—Supongo que pensarías algo así.

—No todos tenemos una obsesión.

— _No_ tengo una obsesión.

Steve lo miró con sorna.

—Como tú digas.

La discusión era tan _normal_ que era ridícula pero la sonrisa que le dio su Steve, teniendo en cuenta todas las reacciones que había esperado, era más que un alivio.

El silencio los envolvió como una pesada manta.

— _Necesito_ que hablemos de esto, Danny.

Estaba esperando esas palabras.

—¿Podemos hacerlo _dentro_ de la casa? —preguntó, tentativamente—. Estoy teniendo frío.

Y sueño.

Steve frunció el ceño inmediatamente, la _madre gallina_ que era en el fondo haciendo sentir su presencia, y se levantó sin hacer ruido.

—Prepararé mi vieja habitación para que uno de ustedes duerma -miró al otro Steve por un breve instante nuevamente. Parecía que todavía no había decidido qué hacer con su presencia—. El otro tendrá que ocupar el cuarto de invitados.

Danny asintió. La perspectiva de una cama —o al menos un techo— sonaba como un paraíso.

—Gracias, _babe_.

Steve dio un paso hacia la casa pero se detuvo justo antes de entrar. Pareció que quería decir algo pero cambió de opinión a último minuto y desapareció en el interior de la casa.

Danny dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

—Si estás fingiendo dormir, puedes despertar ahora —dijo en voz alta.

El Steven que le había provocado más dolores de cabeza en un día que su contrapunto en todos los meses juntos siguió muerto para el mundo.

Danny se rio en voz baja. —Eres un dolor en el culo, McGarrett, sin importar del tiempo que seas.

 

* * *

 

Steve había terminado por ayudarlo a arrastrar a Steven del futuro escaleras arriba.

Danny habría querido hacerlo, pero entre la cómica diferencia de alturas y lo ausente que estaba su acompañante no habían logrado dar tres pasos en línea recta. Danny pensó que se veía más angustiado en sueños de lo que se veía despierto, lo cual era sumamente penoso. Le recordaba que, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera arreglar las cosas para él, había muy poco que sería efectivo. Muy poco le aplacaría los pesares.

—¿Danno?

La voz no dejaba lugar a dudas que el futuro Steven estaba más dormido que despierto, pero era una señal de vida al menos. Sus ojos lo miraron sin ver.

—Aquí estoy, _babe_.

—Revisa que Eddie no esté en la cama de Charlie otra vez —susurró adormilado, arrastrando las palabras.

 Danny tuvo claro, entera y abrumadoramente claro, que no estaba hablando con él. No con esta versión de _él_ , al menos.

—Sí —respondió, con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos nublados—. Vuelve a dormir.

—¿Quiénes son Charlie y Eddie? —preguntó su Steve, que se había quedado cerca de la puerta durante todo el intercambio.

Danny se encogió de hombros, su mirada todavía en la cara de su visitante de otro tiempo.

—No dio nombres antes. Cada vez que hablaba de... bueno de su tiempo, hablaba sin definir. Siempre eran « _ellos_ »

La garganta se le secó con una imagen inesperada y tuvo que alejar la vista de ese hermoso rostro marchito.

_Dios Santo._

No estaba listo para pensar en Steven con hijos así como tampoco estaba listo para pensar en la futura Grace y en el padre que no sería más allá de seis años en adelante. No estaba listo para saber cómo había muerto o las cosas que había hecho mal, los errores que cometería y los que tendría que pagar. Quizá Mamo había tenido razón y este Steven venía a con un mensaje para corregir errores... y si Danny egoístamente quería robar un poco más de tiempo, bueno, eso no era novedad.

¿Por qué estas cosas...?

Su Steve llamó su atención tocándole el hombro. Tenía una expresión curiosamente simpática.

—Vamos, Danny, también debemos meterte en la cama.

—Necesito- algo de ropa para dormir —señaló, sintiéndose cohibido y agradeciendo que la escasa luz que entraba desde el pasillo no fuera suficiente para evidenciar el calor en su cara. Se había cambiado antes de ir a ver a Mamo pero la lluvia lo había rozado en algún momento y la humedad le congelaba la piel—. Tampoco me vendría mal una ducha.

Steve lo miró atentamente y una sonrisa lenta apareció en su cara.

—Creo que podemos arreglar eso.

 

* * *

 

Steve se detuvo incómodamente frente a una puerta a dos habitaciones de distancia de donde habían dejado al otro inquilino y Danny lo miró sin poder disimular la creciente incomodidad. Había algo en un nervioso Steven que desataba sus propios nervios, por lo raro que era realmente verlo así. Tampoco lo había visto aterrado como había visto a su otra versión por lo que la sensación se le aparecía amplificada.

—Este fue mi dormitorio —comentó Steve, al final. Su voz apenas se escuchaba por encima de la lluvia persistente.

—Puedo dormir en el sofá, si te molesta —ofreció Danny.

Lo lógico había sido darle esa habitación al otro Steven, en su opinión. No solo era un ambiente familiar sino que Danny quedaría completamente ajeno a cualquier intimidad. Pero háblenle de lógica a Steven _lo-soluciono-todo-con-un-disparo_ McGarrett.

—No es eso. No... —Steve sacudió la cabeza, como luchando consigo mismo y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Danny pestañeó.

Había estado esperando la habitación de un adolescente, en el fondo, pero había poco de eso entre las paredes pintadas de azul. Si pudiese apostar, diría que muy rara vez era habitación era usada pero la limpieza era impecable.

—Si piensas que esto es malo. La habitación de Mary es de cuando ella tenía _once_.

Se olvidaba la malograda vida que habían tenido Steven y Mary por las decisiones de su padre. Ocasionalmente quería volver en el tiempo y darle una charla sobre cómo un mal ejemplo paterno mortificaba las vidas de los hijos.

Viendo que había funcionado una vez... Quizá algún día.

—A veces me asombra que te hayas quedado —confesó Danny, sin atreverse a romper la quietud hablando en voz más alta—. No parece que tuvieras muchas razones.

Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran las imágenes de las paredes, testimonios de los primeros años de Steve, los años más _felices_ que mantenía guardados e intocables. Era un privilegio el estar allí, se dio cuenta con una ráfaga impetuosa de afecto.

—No las tenía. Mi vida... mi vida estaba muy lejos de Hawai’i. Pero encontré algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Danny sabía esa parte, para su desgracia. Un mundo de secretos y mentiras.

—La caja de herramientas.

Steve seguía mirándolo con ojos llenos de emociones revueltas.

—Entre otras cosas.

Realmente, realmente _no_ tenía la capacidad para pensar en todo ello ahora. Aún así, se lo _debía_ a Steve —no podía ser otra caja llena de secretos y misterios y dolor— por lo que se negó tercamente a _dormirse_. El colchón era más prometedor que el de su apartamento, firme para los músculos doloridos pero lo suficientemente cómodo para el descanso, y sintió el peso del día caer sobre su cuerpo una vez que se sentó.

—¿Te acuerdas que te dije que sabía cuando mentías, Danno? Bueno, como tengo los suficientes poderes de observación para notar cuando estás mintiendo, también _sé_ cuando estás muerto de sueño. No voy a interrogarte mientras estás semidormido.

Danny dio un respingo involuntario en el uso de la palabra « _muerto_ » y, desde luego, Steve lo notó. Le lanzó una mirada de súplica para que no preguntase.

—Lo hablaremos mañana —accedió Steve, terminante y Danny estaba agradecido por el aplazamiento—. Y sobre lo que vas a preguntarme. Les di a Chin y a Kono el día libre. Les dije que les explicaríamos lo que pasó así que espero que empieces a pensar en una explicación que _me_ convenza.

Danny se quejó en su fuero interno. Se lo merecía.

—Está bien.

—Siempre has tenido un don con la palabra. No te costará. Bien, te… dejaré descansar, Danno.

Steve pareció inquieto por un segundo, mirando a su alrededor con la energía de un niño hiperactivo que no sabía qué hacer y Danny se dio cuenta que se veía totalmente alerta. A pesar que eran las cuatro de la madrugada y no había dormido en absoluto.

—No irás a despertar a Steve, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sospechosamente.

Steve frunció el ceño, viéndose un poco resentido.

Danny suspiró profundamente, moviéndose en la cama hasta que hubo espacio suficiente para que Steve entrara. Su compañero se quedó congelado en su lugar cuando tiró de su mano que se acercara —como si sus intenciones no hubiesen sido claras desde el principio— y no movió ningún músculo cuando Danny apoyó la barbilla contra su pecho.  

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Danny? —preguntó. El gesto confuso en su cara era _adorable_.

Tardaron otro momento en encontrar una posición más cómoda —la cama era apenas suficiente para dos— pero fue un triunfo cuando Danny se encontró sintiéndose pesado y _seguro_ y adormilado dentro de unos fuertes brazos. Protegido, más que otra cosa.

Era algo que no había sentido con…

Que complicado.

—Estoy evitando que vayas a molestar a Steven, Steve.

La risa que vibró bajo su oreja era reacia, un poco trémula.

—Eso suena raro.

—Estuve todo el día pensando en formas de diferenciarlos  —Las palabras eran como un zumbido contra su garganta y la lluvia era un arrullo en el fondo—. No me decidí por ninguna. Él es Steve y tú eres-

—¿Qué?

La manera casual en la que la pregunta fue formulada le dijo que definitivamente tenía que tener cuidado con la respuesta.

—Mmm.

—¿Qué soy, Danno? —dijo Steve. Danny tarareó, buceando profundamente en sueños—. Ah, no sé que voy a hacer contigo.

 

 


	6. Pasajes entre el presente y futuro

Danny estaba convencido que iba a estar solo cuando despertase.

Pensó que iba a encontrarse en una cama vacía  e iba a tener que evitar que su Steve pusiese en práctica sus métodos de interrogación con su otro _yo_ , que parecía lo suficientemente golpeado por su vida como para tener que lidiar con ello. En algún punto de la noche había surgido el hipotético escenario de cómo su día terminaría siendo más caótico ahora que los dos se habían encontrado y estaba anticipando que probablemente sería un gran, terrible despertar a un largo y agotador mundo. En parte, esa fue una de las razones por las que su cerebro aletargado había creído que arrastrar a Steve a dormir en una cama de una plaza y media había sido una buena idea. En parte, no le molestaba del todo la idea de saltar la incomodidad matutina.  
  
Si alguien le preguntase diría que los hábitos de su animal compañero estaban pegándosele.  
  
Se había equivocado, no obstante, si el calor era indicador de compañía y no solamente estaba con Steve —con _su_ Steve, el hombre con el que trabajaba, con su compañero _y_ amigo— sino que los dos estaban enredados de tal manera que era un milagro que todavía siguieran en la cama y no en el suelo. Lo último que pensó ver al abrir los ojos, más allá de todo lo demás, era la cara de Steve mirándolo como si él acabase de traerle un tanque de guerra o cualquier cosa semejante el día de cumpleaños como un regalo sorpresa.

Tenía esa intensidad cautivante que había llegado a asociar a Steve en todo aspecto y algo más oscuro que Danny no reconocía.  
  
—No fui a despertar a Steve —dijo con una voz ronca que le hizo ignorar lo ridículo que sonaba lo que acababa de decir.  
  
Danny se rio un poco sin aliento.  
  
—Bueno, eso es un alivio. Aunque _deberíamos_ ir a ver cómo está Steven —comentó. No encontró fuerzas para moverse en el primer intento. Rodó a un lado para darse cuenta que seguía atrapado—. Aunque debería decir que sería más fácil si me sueltas.  
  
—Si te _suelto,_ te vas a caer al suelo —Steve parecía divertido por un momento, pero su mirada era acerada e incisiva como siempre—. Esta no es una cama para dos hombres adultos. Además, creo que me gustas justo donde estás.

Hizo caso omiso de lo último porque simplemente estaba demasiado adormecido para pensar en todas las formas en las que estaba mal ceder un poco en lo atractivo que había en Steve.

— _Neandertal_.

La sonrisa de Steve, real como era en esas anómalas y preciosas veces, era un punto luminoso en esos días tan llenos de pesar. Su expresión se volvió taciturna cuando sus ojos se alejaron de Danny y pasearon libremente por la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa?

Steve debatió en silencio consigo mismo.

—Esta habitación… No había entrado a esta habitación en años y parece que papá tampoco lo hizo. Está igual a como la recuerdo —susurró, y su  nerviosismo de la noche tenía otro sentido más allá de compartir algo personal con Danny, lo que era muy, muy bueno. No había conocido nunca a alguien tan emocionalmente cerrado en su vida—. La última vez… Fue hace años. Fue uno de mis días libres, justo antes de entrar a los SEALs y estaba estacionado aquí en Hawai’i pero-

 —¿Pero?

—Papá no estaba —Steve estaba mirando lejos, en sus recuerdos—. Nunca supe dónde fue. Me dejó una nota en el refrigerador diciendo que volvería pronto y esperaba verme antes de marcharme de nuevo.

Danny apenas se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—¿No volvió a tiempo?

—En realidad, sí. Fue justo mi último día y fue la cena más incómoda que habíamos tenido jamás —Hizo un temporal silencio, sus dedos tocando una de las fotografías que adornaban estoicamente la mesita de noche. Danny levantó un poco la cabeza parar encontrarse con la imagen de una familia sonriente que se había marchitado demasiado pronto—. Nunca volví a pisar la isla después de eso y nos conformamos con llamadas…

Hasta aquella última y funesta llamada, desde luego.

Los McGarrett iban a romperle el corazón hasta dejarlo convertido en añicos.

—¿Por qué…? —Danny hizo un gesto hacia él y luego hacia la habitación—. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Steve inhaló profundamente. Su mirada vaciló durante un suspiro.

—Me gustaría que no sintieras que tienes arreglar _estas_ cosas sin mí, Danny, pero sé que eso es algo que no puedo controlar —tragó pesado, el único gesto de lo mucho que le estaba costando ese lapso de franqueza—. Solo… no sé si puedo ser más claro que esto, Danno. Quiero que- quiero que podamos contarnos cosas así.

—Eso debería correr por dos vías —dijo.

Steve le frunció el ceño.

—Confío en _ti_.

—Y yo confío en _ti_. Confío en ti con la vida de _Grace_. Pero cuando hablas lo que más escucho es _yo_ , _mío_ y _mi deber_. Es ocasional que te abras conmigo sobre lo que te preocupa.

Por un momento, Steven parecía dispuesto a discutirlo.

— _Eres_ igual que yo, Danny.

Era el mismo argumento que había usado el día anterior. Era casi hilarante repetirlo con la misma persona, pero desde el otro lado.

—Lo sé —reconoció—. Pero eso solo dice que _tú tienes que recordármelo_ con más frecuencia, no que debes escucharme cuando te lo digo.

—¿Me estás dando permiso para ignorarte?

Danny rodó los ojos.

—Siempre me ignoras.

La mirada de Steve se avivó con algo a lo que Danny no se atrevía a darle nombre —porque era peligroso y porque dolería reconocerlo— y su sonrisa cegadora apareció como el sol tras una tormenta.

—Eso es _imposible_ de hacer.

Danny le dio una mirada, impávido.

—Hablando de imposibles... ¿Dónde dejaste mi teléfono? —preguntó, necesitando enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera _Steve_ —. Tengo que llamar a Grace antes que vaya a la escuela. Ya casi es hora.

Steve lucía tan condenadamente contento al escuchar el nombre de su hija que era injusto. Danny sacudió la cabeza, y se encontró sonriéndole con cariño.

—Ya que no estás haciendo nada útil, podrías hacer moverte y hacer el desayuno.

—Tu sugerencia está anotada, la respuesta está pendiente.

Se rio en eso.

—Y podría haber hecho el café si no me hubieses secuestrado para usarme como colchón —señaló, porque quería tener la última palabra en una discusión cada vez.

—Podrías haber usado alguna de tus habilidades ninja para irte si hubieras querido —le dijo, triunfal.

 

* * *

 

 

— _Ayer no contestaste tu teléfono ni respondiste a mis mensajes, Daniel._  
  
Rachel había tomado la llamada tras la breve conversación con Grace —su monito había estado preocupada porque Danny la había llamado más tarde de lo acostumbrado, haciéndolo sentir un pésimo, espantoso padre— y no hizo esfuerzo para ocultar su disgusto. Ella estaba casada con otro y no tenía ningún derecho a sonar tan malditamente acusadora ni a arruinarle la mañana con una discusión.

Se especializaba en hacer ambas.  
  
—Un amigo estaba en problemas —respondió, tajante.  
  
Rachel hizo un sonido ofendido.  
  
— _Ese siempre fue tu problema_ —dijo en ese tono que reservaba para cuando estaba especialmente enfadada y especialmente enfadada con él—. _Priorizabas a todo el mundo antes que a tu familia. Jamás estabas presente cuando te necesitábamos._  
  
Quería discutir todas las formas en las que ella estaba equivocada pero no tenía cabeza suficiente para ello. Había tenido un par de días estresantes y todavía tenía que ocuparse de cosas más apremiantes que una vieja discusión que se sabía de memoria y que todavía alcanzaba a golpear en todos los lugares delicados.

Rachel se equivocaba en algunas cosas, pero tenía razón en varias acusaciones y eso las hacía más lacerantes.  
  
—Sí, bueno, es una de las cosas por las que me dejaste, ¿verdad? Porque jamás estaba en casa y no le daba prioridad a nuestro matrimonio.  
  
_«Exactamente igual que tu marido actual, querida»_ fueron las palabras que se quedaron en la punta de la lengua cuando presionó el botón y canceló la llamada.

 Danny no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse con respecto a Stanley Edwards. Por un lado, odiaba la existencia del tipo y la idea que encarnaba, pero su hija lo apreciaba mucho —lo que siempre era bueno en sus ojos, porque Gracie era una buena jueza de carácter— y ya le había mostrado a él que también amaba a su monito tanto como amaba a Rachel. Eso solo era un tesoro en un mundo donde padres e hijos, hermanos y hermanas, tenían tan torcidos sus valores. Stan, Rachel y Grace eran una familia, le gustase reconocerlo o no. Una preciosa y perfecta familia a la que Danny no podía aspirar por mucho que deseara borrar todo lo pasado y volver a esos tiempos felices.

Rachel seguía _eligiendo_ a Stan, por más que ocasionalmente pareciera elegirlo a él. ¿Estaba dispuesto a seguir arriesgando todo por eso?

—¿Te dijeron alguna vez que piensas muy alto? —preguntó la versión de Steve que Danny solamente deseaba encerrar en una burbuja y proteger de todo mal.

Era un sentimiento que nunca sido tan claro hasta que lo encontró en su lugar favorito, el que le ayudaba en sus momentos más oscuros, y una parte de él no podía dejar de preguntarse si su futuro... si el futuro Danny también se había sentido de esa forma alguna vez con este Steve que era tan distinto al que conocía, tan idéntico a la vez.

Quería preguntarle qué había pasado con él aún cuando sea egoístamente para querer salvarse de ese destino turbio pero, principalmente, quería saber sobre la Grace que sería su hija y si tendría posibilidades de disfrutar un poco más de ella. Quería saber sobre ellos, sobre su amistad. Quería saber sobre Five-0.

—Supongo que ese es tu trabajo —respondió, alzando los hombros. Se pasó una mano por el rostro para borrar todas las posibles formas en las que se terminaría su vida, la amargura que arrastraban esas ideas.

Hizo un voto silencioso de que volvería a pedirle clases a Kono para surfear. Más intensivas, si tuviera. Su niña estaba entusiasmada con la idea de que pudiesen hacer esa actividad juntos y Danny tendría que aprovechar los minutos con ella más que nunca.

También hizo una promesa muda para ser un mejor amigo para su novata, para Chin y para Steve.

—Esa cara que tienes, ¿es por Rachel, por mí o por los dos?

Era injusto que Steve del futuro fuese tan bueno leyéndolo.

Todo lo que podía ocultar del más joven quedaba en evidencia cuando estaba con el mayor.

—No parezcas tan sorprendido cada vez que pasa —se mofó, pero esa ternura que le dedicaba cada vez que lo notaba inquieto seguía brillando a pesar del tono burlesco. Había una sonrisa escondida en la comisura de su boca, esos gestos que se le escapaban y que a Danny le entibiaban la sangre—. Rachel es la única que consigue ponerte de _este_ humor... pero le daré el beneficio de la duda porque han sido días difíciles. Sé que tienes preguntas.

Típico de Steven pensar que _sus días_ estaban siendo duros muy a pesar que Danny no era quien había doblado las leyes de continuidad temporal ni penando a un ser querido.

—¿Quieres decir que de aquí a seis años mi relación con Rachel es _igual_? —preguntó, para mantenerse en tierra firme y segura. Tenía que sostenerse con un tema que no trajera dolor, no más del perpetuo pesar escondido en los ojos de este Steve.

Ese tema sería horrible para él, pero eso era irrelevante.

La respuesta no llegó tan rápido como había esperado.

—No es igual —respondió, luciendo positivamente incómodo. Danny sintió una ráfaga de alivio y curiosidad por la reacción—. Ustedes... Tienen malos momentos, pero generalmente pueden llegar a un acuerdo. Con el suficiente tiempo.

Danny se quedó con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

No importaba su reserva porque el Steven futurista podía ver, por todos los fines y propósitos, patentemente a través de él.

—Siguen separados —declaró y había un filo en su voz que rayaba en el alivio. Danny se quedó mirándolo, interesado—. Ella... ella tomó unas malas decisiones. Tú también. Era mala para ti.

Un brote de cólera estalló impensadamente en su estómago.

Su relación con Rachel estaba fuera de los límites para Steve, sin importar cuánto lo conociera. Era un asunto difícil en muchos sentidos.

—¿Con qué autoridad dices eso?

Steven le dedico una mirada poco impresionada. Mordió el impulso de seguir hablando porque eso era lo que esperaba.

—Con la de un amigo que te conoce y te quiere, con la de alguien que sabe lo que es la vida como policía de los dos lados —La voz de Steve le envió escalofríos a su columna vertebral, por todas las implicaciones mudas—. Con la de una persona que odia ver como una madre usa a un niño para vengarse de su padre.

Sabía lo difícil que eran los temas familiares para su compañero, pero incluso cuando había conocido a Rachel, su Steve no alcanzaba a entender el poder que tenía sobre Danny desde ese lugar particular, como la madre de su hija. Lo había tachado de exagerado.

—¿Qué hizo con Grace? —preguntó, un poco más que aturdido ante la perspectiva. Rachel había usado el tiempo concedido por el juez con su niña en las discusiones pero él sabía que, en general, el miedo nacía desde un lugar de preocupación materna y amor genuino.

Steve parpadeó varias veces como si la pregunta lo hubiese tomado desprevenido y no estuviese preparado para responderla. Fue un destello fugaz de confusión y luego algo aún más triste alcanzó sus ojos.

Sí, el futuro era un campo minado pisase por donde pisase. _Danny y su gran bocota._

—No tienes que responderme —murmuró, avergonzado. Pausó—. Lo siento.

La versión más adulta de Steve sacudió la cabeza.

—Danny, si te hago una pregunta... ¿me dirías la verdad?

Su respuesta automática fue buscar un cambio de tema hacia terrenos más familiares, pero estaba indefenso contra esos ojos afligidos. Ojalá su Steve nunca tuviera que lucir así, tan indefenso en el mundo, porque Danny podría negarle ninguna cosa.

Lo único que quería era hacer su vida mejor.

—Sí.

Steve lo miró sorprendido por el más breve de los instantes, su expresión tan franca que Danny no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué se sorprendía tanto. Él era el que le insistía para que se expresara. ¿Acaso era diferente?

—¿ _Sí_?

Danny podía ser empático, pero Steve solía saber cómo presionarlo del lado incorrecto sin mucho esfuerzo.

—He dicho que sí, Steven. Pregunta de una vez.

La ira de Danny siempre lo hacía reaccionar más rápido que la delicadeza.

—¿Qué opinas de la infidelidad?

 _Él lo sabía_. Desde luego que lo sabía.

Se congeló bajo la mirada atenta, concienzuda de Steve y por un largo momento las contestaciones se atoraron en sus cuerdas vocales.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con _nada_? —protestó, pero no pudo alzar los ojos mientras hablaba.

No era un tema precisamente fácil de tratar y chocaba con todo lo que él era en más de una forma.

 Toda la vida había estado contra de la infidelidad, pensando que era un engaño conveniente para no romper la comodidad más que otra cosa. Danny había caminado justamente en esa línea que tanto señalaba y por unos precarios, preciosos instantes había sido increíble tener a Rachel de nuevo en sus brazos. Había sido revivir promesas y recuerdos, robar instantes que se sentían como regalos. El _después_ , cuando Rachel volvía a su mansión con Stan y Danny se enfrentó a su solitario, vacío apartamento, se sentía como un castigo justo. Cuando Grace lo llamaba por las noches para despedirse pero él no podía darle un abrazo como cuando vivían juntos se sentía como demasiado poco.

Esa relación con Rachel era una quimera de su viejo matrimonio, de los primeros años.

Se había convertido en un hipócrita.

Las manos insistentes de su acompañante lo detuvieron en su sitio cuando él no quería otra cosa que huir donde no pudieran ver lo fracasado que era en realidad, donde ninguno de los dos Steven pudiera ver lo arruinado que estaba en el fondo.

Danny lo miró con rencor por un segundo, resintiendo la idea de verse prisionero y no solo por la claustrofobia que lo ataba desde lo más hondo, pero toda hostilidad se disolvió cuando vio la cara de Steve. No podía estar enojado con ese hombre, lo que era decir mucho porque su modo por defecto cuando se trataba de su compañero era la _ira_.

—Creo que estoy en bien al decir que tienes un conflicto con ese tema, ¿no?

—Ya lo sabes.

Steve presionó los labios en una línea.

—Nunca supe cuando empezó —admitió, apenas audiblemente—. Sé que pasó y por qué no salió bien… pero fuiste muy privado con eso. También con Gabby y Melissa. Creo que por eso nunca me acostumbré a compartirte con ellas.

¿No había salido _bien_?

Danny alzó las cejas. ¿Por qué se había encargado futuro Danny de separar su vida romántica dentro de su vida personal a tal punto que Steve era una parte y su novia otra? ¿Dónde quedaba Grace en esa mezcla? ¿Había sido igual Steve con sus parejas y Danny? Juzgando por lo poco que hablaba de Catherine, supuso que era un patrón a considerar.

Eran hombres complicados.

Estaba empezando a ver que nunca, nunca habían tenido una relación tan diferente a la que tenían en el presente.

Necesitaba concentrarse en algo inocuo por lo que preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Quiénes son Gabby y Melissa?

Steve lo examinó por un extenso momento. Se dibujó una sonrisa lánguida en su rostro.

—Me gustaría tanto que te escucharan en este momento. No se lo tomarían muy bien, pero no podría culparlas. —Hubo una pausa aguda, tormentosa tras esa declaración—. Eres una persona difícil de perder, Danno.

Eran esos imperceptibles, minúsculos lapsus en los que no estaba seguro con quién estaba realmente hablando este Steven.

—Nunca se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. —¿Qué cosa?

—A tu- a _Danny_ —Se aclaró la garganta, intentando borrar el desliz—. Nunca le dijiste estas cosas.

—Danny sabía que era importante para mí —declaró, con la voz quebrándosele en la última parte y los ojos alejándose entre memorias—. Danny sabía- bueno, él sabía… él siempre…

_Oh, Steve._

Se estiró para alcanzarlo cuando no pudo resistir la pulsión y fue una agradable sorpresa ver que Steve cedía sin mucha dificultad. Lo mantuvo firme en sus brazos durante una eternidad y pese a que Danny se negó terminantemente a llorar, los ojos le escocían.

—Quiero contarte cosas, Danny —Steve susurró. Se apoyó contra su frente, tan cercano como no había estado antes—. Pero no sé si voy a poder contar la historia más de una vez. Hay muchas cosas... espero tener que hacerlo solo una vez.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo —murmuró, tentativamente—. Podemos buscar otra solución.

El rostro de Steve se transformó con una sonrisa. Danny estaba demasiado cerca para apreciar el cambio, lo que era una pena, porque era más que una victoria ver ese destello en el semblante atormentado.

—Siempre insistías en que debía expresar mis sentimientos y ahora que tengo que hacerlo estás sugiriendo que no lo haga.

—Hay una diferencia —reprendió sin entusiasmo—. _Quiero_ que compartas cosas porque eso te hará bien a la larga, pero _no quisiera_ que lo hagas porque estás obligado.

Era una diferencia sutil, quizá, pero allí estaba.

—Lo sé. —Había una nota de poderosa convicción en la voz que era difícil de ignorar—. Pero es irónico de todas formas.

Danny resopló.

—¿Estás listo para tomar el desayuno?

Danny había insistido en comer en casa de Mamo y Aulani, porque no había visto a Steve tomar bocado más allá del desayuno que había preparado él mismo. Volvía a sentir la necesidad de asegurarse que estuviera bien.

—Aunque debes saber que Steve, el Steve de este tiempo, todavía tiene hábitos muy arraigados de la marina. Sus desayunos- bueno, digamos que ayer fue una agradable sorpresa.

—Cuando aprendas a cocinar, será mejor.

—¿Cuándo _yo_ aprenda? ¡Sé cocinar! Es una condición para vivir con mi familia. Nos gusta la comida —Ante la sonrisa enorme que le estaba dando su acompañante, Danny se alejó un paso para poder apreciarla—. Aunque admito que mis desayunos no son tan buenos.

—Ni tus fritatas.

—Son decentes —se defendió.

—No según mi experiencia en estos años.

—Nunca te hice… ¿qué? —Danny sacudió la cabeza—. Olvídalo. Vamos antes que Steve venga a arrastrarnos hacia al piso de abajo.

 

* * *

 

 

Aparentemente, entre que se despertó y se vio arrinconado haciendo el desayuno, los sucesos de la noche habían alcanzado a _su_ Steve, que tenía una mirada totalmente hermética en su cara cuando bajaron a la cocina.

Había una tirantez en sus movimientos que Danny no encontraba familiar y se recordó que si bien él había tenido tiempo para hacerse la idea de lo que estaba pasando (o algo así), su Steve había quedado suspendido en preguntas durante la noche y la paciencia estaba lejos de ser una virtud para él.

Se sentó en silencio, agradecido por el sabor fuerte del café, mientras sus ojos se perdían entre sus dos compañeros.

Todavía era un porrazo cognitivo verlos juntos, especialmente en un mismo sitio, pero no alcanzaba a imaginar lo que era para ellos de primera mano. No podía imaginarse reencontrarse con una versión de sí mismo —no tanto como era _imposible_ , al parecer— sino porque estaba seguro que no sabría lidiar con tantas implicaciones y preguntas y silencios y probabilidades.  
  
Danny era resistente, pero Steve era mucho, mucho más fuerte de lo que se le daba crédito —de lo que él mismo se daba crédito— y estaba lidiando con ello mejor de lo que Danny lo haría. Mejor de lo que todos lo harían, posiblemente.

—Entonces... —su Steve tenía un tono curioso mientras se apoyaba contra el encimero. Se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos parpadearon a Danny antes de que toda su atención se concentrase en el otro ocupante de la habitación—. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Desde cuándo?

El semblante del Steve futurista se cerró un poco —Danny no podía describirlo de otra forma— y su mirada también relampagueó en su dirección antes de responder. Había algo parecido a la disculpa en sus ojos.

Danny se preguntó si debía irse.

—No sé el cómo —respondió, ecuánime—. El cuándo... en mi tiempo era veintitrés de diciembre.

Danny hizo una mueca en su café ante esa nueva información.

Veintitrés de diciembre.

_Víspera navideña._

—¿Dónde te encontraste con Danny?

Fue extraño, verazmente, que su Steve preguntase eso cuando él estaba allí para responder. Su atención estaba totalmente centrada en su _otro yo_ pero por la forma en la que sus hombros se pusieron rígidos, Danny supo que había sentido el peso de su mirada.

—Fue bastante lejos de aquí —respondió sin comprometerse, mirando a Danny. Sintió una ola de agradecimiento en la moderación. Ese era su secreto, después de todo.

—Hay un lugar en la isla al que me gusta ir a pensar —aclaró.

—Supongo que no vas muy a menudo, entonces —murmuró su Steve, mirándolo directamente por un breve segundo con una expresión de real irritación.

Danny levantó una ceja, sin responder. Se contuvo para no saltar en la respuesta, lo que pareció ofender aún más a su compañero.

El otro Steven miraba entre ellos cómo si abarcara de descubrir una bomba a punto de detonar.

—Fui a ver a Mamo —dijo, al final, haciendo caso omiso de la repentina nube de discordia que había en la cocina—. Él piensa que esto es una versión muy retorcida de _Ho'oponopono_. Que estoy aquí para... corregir algunas cosas.

« _Algunas cosas_.»

Incierto y vago, igual que había sido durante todo el día anterior. La curiosidad había tomado residencia bajo su piel.

—¿Y cómo eso te hará volver a tu tiempo?

Danny volvió a lanzarle una mirada de soslayo que fue igualmente ignorada. Apretó los labios.

La mandíbula del futuro Steve se endureció.

—No lo sé.

—No han resuelto mucho entonces —respondió el más joven. Le lanzó una mirada afilada a Danny, miríada de emociones opacas, pero se negó a mantener sus ojos.

—No es exactamente común que pasen estas cosas.

Danny gimió en su fuero interno en la respuesta helada. Déjenlo a él para meterse en territorio hostil cuando era quien más perdido estaba con todo lo que estaba pasando. Desconocía las creencias y leyendas hawaianas y tampoco contaba con la inteligencia de Steve o su entrenamiento. Estaba allí como apoyo emocional...

De ambos, al parecer.

—Me gustaría hablar con Mamo también. Si él tiene una respuesta, esto debe ser más común de lo que creemos.

—Hay leyendas —dijo el otro Steve y Danny se encontró prestando atención, porque eso era una novedad—. Pero son sobre los dioses, mayormente. Pele viajaba con su alma. También es posible que sea... _moe 'uhane._

—Moe- ¿qué?

Si la falta de entusiasmo de su Steven ante la idea de explicarle _hawaiano_ a Danny no era indicadora que había algo muy mal con ellos, entonces él no sabía lo que era.

— _Moe 'uhane_ —replicó el otro Steven con una sonrisa—. Significa «sueño del alma». Algunas creencias hablan que mientras se sueña se pueden recibir mensajes del pasado o el futuro. De los ancestros, de los dioses... Conjuga muy bien con esto.

Así que todavía había una posibilidad que todo se tratase de un sueño.

Danny dudaba que fuese un sueño suyo porque no estaba seguro que tenía condiciones para soñar tan alocadamente pero la perspectiva lo dejó con un mejor humor. Quizá era todo un sueño de Steve —del futuro Steve— y por eso resolver las cosas que salieron mal sería un conflicto potencial. También podía ser totalmente lo opuesto. Quizá el deseo de Steve en Navidad —el querer ver a Danny una vez más, el querer a esta versión de Danny y a esta versión de Steve para poder ayudar a cambiar el futuro, su presente— se había tornado realidad.

Sonaba todo muy extravagante, si debía decirlo, pero Danny estaba desayunado con dos versiones de la misma persona.

Lo descabellado del asunto estaba empezando a tornarse relativo.

—Aún así me gustaría escucharlo —insistió su Steve, con la misma pretensión de superioridad que había hecho que Danny quisiera golpearlo la primera vez que se encontraron. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese cariz en la voz de Steve. Y hacía tiempo que no sentía la urgencia de sacudirlo para que recapacite.

Su Steve le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, una orden silenciosa, y desapareció de la cocina, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado.

Eso había ido bien.

El otro Steve suspiró audiblemente en la quietud. Era un sonido deslucido y molesto, sumamente familiar.

—Creo que estoy viendo tu punto, Danno.

—¿ _Mi_ punto?

No había dicho una palabra.

—Quiere que vayas con él.

—Acaba de mirarme para que me quede aquí donde estoy —señaló. No había otro modo de explicar lo que acababa de pasar.

—Sí —replicó futuro Steve con una mirada llena de diversión—, ¿y desde cuándo eso te ha detenido? Está esperando que vayas con él.

Danny se le quedó mirando, sin saber si hablaba en serio o no.

Quería decirle que Steven — _su_ Steven— iba a agradecerle la preocupación con una patada en el culo o algo peor pero era difícil discutir con... bueno, con Steven. Suspiró profundamente.

Esa situación era absolutamente...

—Mamo no dirá ninguna cosa que no sepas.

Steve hizo un gesto de acuerdo.

—Probablemente no.

—Pero Steve necesita escucharlo.

—Es más complicado que eso, Danny —le dijo—. Pero vas a tener que hablarlo con él.

Danny realmente, realmente estaba liado.

—No me des esa mirada —murmuró el Steven del futuro con una sonrisa afectuosa.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

Aún recordaba lo mal que había estado en la soledad de su apartamento y sabía bien que la casa McGarrett estaba llena de fantasmas.

La mirada en los ojos de Steven era decidida, no obstante, llena de propósito y Danny supo que eso marcaba toda la diferencia del mundo. Hasta que habían ido a ver a Mamo habían estado moviéndose a ciegas,  caminando sin rumbo, pero ahora tenía una misión y nada separaba a Steven de su misión una vez que estaba en ella. Era algún tipo de código de la marina, imaginó, y Steve estaba acostumbrado a llevar las cosas hacia el siguiente nivel, por más improbable que fuese. No se conformaba con lo mínimo. Mientras tuviese algo que hacer, seguiría.

Era admirable, ciertamente. Era la clase de cosas por la que atraería personas a seguirlo toda la vida.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí todo el tiempo, Danno.

Eso estaba probando ser... bastante dificultoso.

 

* * *

 

 

Resultaba que su Steven lo había estado esperando dentro de Camaro. Encrespado como había estado durante la conversación en la cocina, lo único que quedaba en él cuando Danny se subió al auto era una expresión de aparente apatía mezclada con renuente alivio.

—¿Quieres explicarme que fue _eso_? —preguntó Danny.

Steve no lo miró.

—No.

El silencio era pesado y espeso. La rigidez en todo él todavía persistía pero Danny no haría caso de todas las señales de rechazo hasta tener una respuesta.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a Mamo solo? —optó por preguntar. Por todo lo que el otro Steven le dijera, Danny quería darle a su compañero una elección.

Steve relajó las manos sobre el volante del Camaro.

—Quizá para ti sea repetitivo, pero no puedo creer en palabras solas.

Sonaba sincero... pero había algo más. Desde luego que había algo más.

—No sé lo que hablaron Mamo y el otro tú. Solamente sé las cosas que él dijo allá, en la cocina —comentó, estudiando cuidadosamente a Steve—. No sonará repetitivo.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—¿Por qué creer?

Qué. Demonios.

—¿Por qué mentiría?

—No se veía muy apresurado por marcharse —murmuró, amargamente—. Tampoco te veías muy apresurado para devolverlo a su tiempo, para el caso.

Danny tuvo que recordarse físicamente que este Steve no había estado alrededor del otro el tiempo lo suficiente para saber lo que Danny _sabía_. Fue difícil callar, pero así como futuro Steve había tenido la decencia de callar sus secretos, Danny no podía decirle que la realidad no sonaba del todo un lugar al que debía regresar.

—Eso no quiere decir que no estoy preocupado por eso.

Steve le dio una mirada que le decía justamente lo mucho que estaba dudando de sus palabras.

—Steve... ¿sabes cómo estás sonando?

—Como el más interesado de nosotros tres en resolver esto, tal vez.

De acuerdo. Danny inhaló hondo, tratando de darle otro enfoque a la discusión.  

—No le preguntaste por qué.

—¿Qué?

—Le preguntaste de dónde era y cómo había llegado conmigo, pero no te interesaste en saber por qué estaba aquí.

—Quiere corregir cosas que salieron mal.

—Eso es por lo que él supone que está aquí —señaló Danny, categórico—. Es lo que Mamo le dijo. Pero no es la razón por la que está aquí.

Sería un tema difícil para el otro Steve, pero Danny no podía dejarlo así.

—¿Quieres que vuelva y le pregunte por qué está aquí?

Su Steve parecía disgustado, más que cualquier cosa.

—Sería agradable de tu parte.

—¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Cuando una versión tuya del futuro aparezca ante nosotros, entonces haremos las cosas a _tu_ manera.

Danny no quería reaccionar, de verdad que no quería reaccionar, pero su sangre se congeló en el acto y no necesitaba mirarse en el espejo para saber que el color se había esfumado de su cara completamente. Su Steve no sabía, en realidad, lo que había pasado y no tenía por qué saber pero más allá del desconocimiento, fue el veneno velado lo que hizo _daño_.

—Si no quieres que vaya contigo, simplemente dilo. Puedo quedarme y esperarte también.

Steve se había quedado mirándolo, confiadamente esperando una explosiva respuesta, y Danny se negó a darle el gusto. Si alguien hubiese convivido con él lo suficiente sabrían que su silencio denotaba disgusto con mucha mayor claridad que sus palabras. Esperaba que Steve lo supiera.

Sin decir una palabra, aceleró.

 

* * *

 

Mamo sí los estaba esperando esta vez. Al menos, su expresión de bienvenida era perfectamente visible cuando se acercaron a su tienda en la playa y sus ojos eran como un cielo despejado. Si era consciente del silencio inflexible, tirante que había entre Steve y él, no pareció evidente en su afable sonrisa.

—Es bueno verte bien, Steve —comentó, tras un breve saludo. Danny sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

Su compañero le dio una sonrisa apretada. —Me han dicho que tuviste un invitado especial.

—Es algo que no se ve todos los días.

—¿Puedes decirme algo más?

Mamo le lanzó una mirada a Danny y luego asintió. Se acercó un poco hacia ellos, su voz tan quieta como el océano a sus espaldas rara vez se hallaba.

Danny no pudo evitar mirar a su compañero. Creyó que Steve exigiría una conversación a solas con Mamo y querría una repetición de la plática original, pero las palabras dóciles negaban la suposición. Aparentemente su viejo conocido no se merecía el filo de la ira en el libro de Steve aún cuando Danny sí lo hacía.

Sintió una punzada de irritabilidad ante la distinción.

—No puedo decirte más de lo que le dije a él. Hay leyendas, pero ya sabes lo que dicen. Siempre hay una pizca de verdad en las historias.

—¿Y volverá con bien a su tiempo?

Por primera vez durante la conversación, Mamo parecía apenado e incómodo.

—Tan bien como pueda estar, dada la situación —respondió con mansa consideración. Sus ojos se fijaron en Danny por un breve, fugaz instante. Él esperó que Steve no lo hubiese notado—. Hay algunas penas que se quedan en el alma aunque queramos curarlas con todas las fuerzas.

Steve permaneció en silencio pensativo después de eso.

—Gracias, Mamo.

—Ha sido una experiencia —replicó, dándole a Steve la misma mirada paternal que le había regalado ayer a su contraparte. Cuando Steve comenzó a alejarse, la atención de Mamo se centró completamente en Danny—. Mi Aulani quiere que vuelva a tomar té con ella, detective.

Danny parpadeó. Sintió una sonrisa escapársele.

Aulani Kahike había dedicado todo su tiempo a tomar té en silencio, pero lo había escuchado hablar con paciencia. Danny le había hablado de su hija y de Steve, de Rachel y del equipo que se estaba transformando en su familia.

—Será un placer para mí.

—Esperemos que la próxima vez lo traigan mejores días —Mamo revisó dentro de su bolsillo y le tendió un paquete envuelto en papel madera. Danny miró un instante antes de tomarlo, resistiendo el impulso de fijarse en su contenido—. Ella le preparó algunas variedades de té anoche. Olvidó dárselas.

— _Oh_ —Pestañeó en confusión pero luego asintió. Había comentado algo de eso. Danny se había perdido la mitad de la conversación desde que la conclusión de la noche había sido enfrentar a su Steve sobre lo que estaba pasando—. Dele las gracias de mí parte.

 

* * *

 

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿no?

Danny le lanzó una mirada.

—¿Qué te dio esa idea? ¿Cuándo te dije que debías enojarte conmigo? ¿Cuándo sugerí que estabas siendo un insensible? —Vio a Steven intranquilizarse en lo último y decidió que lo ignoraría—. ¿O quizá fue Mamo él que te dio la idea no tan sutilmente?

—Mamo habló de heridas del alma y te miró —dijo Steve, rotundo. Sus ojos habían tomado un reflejo de angustia que antes no estaba—Empezó a tener sentido que estuvieras siendo tan protector con **_él_**.

—¿ _Qué_?

—Siempre estás gritándome que soy un animal y que no tengo habilidades sociales.

—Te dedicaste a probar que tengo razón toda la mañana —apuntó Danny, sin compasión.

Steve lo fulminó con la mirada.

— _Eres_ diferente cuando estás con él.

—¿Disculpa?

De verdad se había perdido.

—Eres diferente —acusó y Danny se dio cuenta que sonaba más herido que indignado—. Nunca te había visto tan preocupado como te vi ayer cuando te llamó, excepto tal vez cuando pasó lo de Rachel y Grace. No te había escuchado tan alarmado. Y anoche estabas dispuesto a dormir en mi patio. Y hoy- ¿te das una idea, Danny, de la forma en la que te mira?

 _Uh_.

Steve suspiró hondo, aparentemente decidiendo que la sorpresa en su cara era bastante elocuente.

—Por supuesto que no te diste cuenta —La risa sonaba en el borde entre la incredulidad y el enojo—. No sé _por qué_ me sorprende. A veces me asombra que puedas ser tan buen detective y que seas tan ciego al mismo tiempo.

Quería discutirlo, porque elementalmente quería discutirlo, pero la voz de Rachel alcanzó un lugar en el rincón de su mente que le decía que tenía que escuchar con atención. Le había ocurrido antes con ella y durante años pensó que su encuentro había sido un accidente afortunado.

_—Uh._

Steve se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el tiempo que pudo, luego se rio.

—¿Danny Williams sin palabras? —murmuró, sonando divertido a su pesar—. No creí que vería el día.

Danny se volvió a mirarlo.

Habían regresado a la casa McGarrett y una parte de él quería saltar hacia la puerta y comprobar que todo estuviese en orden dentro de las paredes del hogar pero también quería arreglar la tensión residual que había con su Steven.

—Estabas siendo un idiota —Steve torció el gesto en respuesta a sus palabras pero no interrumpió—. Estabas siendo un idiota porque estás celoso de ti mismo. _Dios_ , McGarrett...

—Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos la misma persona.

— _Son_ la misma persona.

—No realmente —respondió Steve—. Quizá compartimos cosas. Quizás tenemos gran parte de la vida en común. Pero viene de una realidad diferente. Vivió una vida diferente y tuvo... tuvo una vida con un Danny diferente, también. No somos ellos, no del todo. Nosotros somos un vago recuerdo como mucho.

El otro Steve había dicho algo similar pero Danny no podía simplemente...

Realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer con todo eso.

Era suficientemente difícil trazar líneas con Steven del futuro sin tener que pensar en cómo su actitud causaría problemas con su Steven y desde luego era toda una bestia diferente el saber que estaba provocando roces innecesarios entre ellos cuando la idea central de resolución era que ambos debían llegar a un acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando.

Ojalá esto viniese con instrucciones como en las películas, donde la respuesta se presentaba evidente tarde o temprano.

—No voy a disculparme por ser amable con él —No pensaba dejar de hacerlo, tampoco. Danny mismo era un recordatorio constante y suficiente para su dolor como para tratarlo con indiferencia. Tendría que buscar un modo para no hacerle más daño, no obstante, sin importar lo mucho que costase.

Estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que estuviese en sus manos.

—No te estoy pidiendo eso.

Se frotó los ojos, cansado.

—¿Qué me estás pidiendo?

Steve se pasó una mano por el rostro. La frustración palpable en todo su porte.

—No soy bueno en esto.

—¿En qué?

—En hablar de esto.

—¿Hablar de _qué_?

—De las cosas que me importan, Danny. De relaciones. De- de _nosotros_. ¿Por qué crees que estoy esperando a que te des cuenta? No sé como... no sé cómo hablar de esto. Nosotros no hacemos estas cosas.

Danny estaba empezando a ver que ese era justamente el problema. El otro Steven lo había señalado amistosamente pero ahora estaba golpeándolo en su cara la realidad de esa declaración.

—Trabajaremos en eso, ¿está bien? —preguntó Danny, sintiéndose un poco cohibido—. No es fácil hablar de relaciones, Steven, y muchas acaban mal por eso. Pero trabajaremos en eso. Tengo- tenemos muchas cosas que resolver por nuestra cuenta antes de pensar en algo más que esto que tenemos.

—¿ _Tenemos_?

—Sí, tenemos. Tú tienes tus problemas y yo tengo los míos. Somos- somos un par de personas complicadas.

Steve se rio en voz baja.

—No hay discusión en eso, compañero.

—¿Podemos enfocarnos en ayudar a _Steven_ primero? No quiero pensar en lo doloroso que debe ser esto para él. Pero, hablo en serio. Déjalo hablar. Escúchalo. Sé paciente —Hizo una pausa, titubeando—. No preguntes demasiado del futuro... de mi futuro yo.

Por primera vez, durante toda la conversación, la idea se asomó a la luz. Había sido el primer reconocimiento en voz alta sobre que lo que sea que hubiese arrastrado al otro Steve a ellos estaba relacionado con el destino del otro Danny. El pensamiento y las preguntas llegaron con una venganza, pero Steve miró hacia la casa y su expresión se volvió determinada en ese gesto que Danny siempre veía justo después que aceptaba un desafío.

Con suerte, el encuentro entre pasado y futuro sería mejor esta vez.

 

* * *

 

 

La casa estaba tranquila.

Realmente, preocupantemente tranquila.

Danny sintió que se erizaba en la quietud y le lanzó una mirada intranquila a Steve mientras cruzaban la puerta.

Lo primero que notó fue que había muchas hojas desparramadas sobre la mesa que antes no habían estado —lo sabía porque su Steve generalmente mantenía un orden impecable en su lugar— y cuando se acercó para ver el contenido se dio cuenta que había fechas y palabras de referencia. A primera vista, carecían de orden y sentido pero él había visto a Steven recopilar datos y encontrarles coherencia en su mente, por lo que las anotaciones estaban hechas para su beneficio.

Danny sintió una sacudida en el estómago cuando leyó «caja de herramientas» en la mitad de la hoja, con muchas flechas enredadas entre ellas. Un par de nombres familiares seguían al titular —Hiro y Koji Noshimuri, Victor Hesse, Pat Jameson— pero otros tantos no le decían absolutamente nada. ¿Qué demonios era «Shelburne»? ¿Quiénes eran Hideki Mokoto, Joe White y Wo Fat?

Una grabadora antigua de voz reposaba ominosamente sobre la mesa, su intención  nítida y absoluta.

—¿Quiere grabar esto?

—Es lo mejor, Danno —murmuró una voz. Danny atisbó una mirada en su dirección, solo para encontrarse con un rostro tallado en indiferencia fría en la cara del Steve del futuro—. No hay muchos que puedan reproducir casetes y por las cosas en mi tiempo, serán aún más obsoletos.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó su Steve.

Un asentimiento.

—Kono y Chin también tienen que saber pero ellos- ellos no tienen que escuchar todo. No creo poder hablar de esto más de una vez.

Solo Steven McGarrett trataría su vida como una operación militar.

 Danny se encontró examinándolo. Si él estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, entonces estaba dispuesto a dejarlo. Lo vio inhalar profundamente, su nerviosismo claro como el día por primera vez en toda la mañana y sintió una punzada de inquietud más fuerte que antes.

—¿Necesitas que me vaya? —preguntó.

Se ganó un par de miradas de sorpresa idénticas. El Steve del futuro le dio una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

—Por supuesto que _no_ —replicó fácilmente, en voz baja. Algo dentro de Danny se aflojó—. No podría _empezar_ si no te quedas. ¿Por dónde-? No estoy seguro por dónde empezar.

 _Su_ Steve pareció dividido, pero Danny sacudió la hoja que había levantado de la mesa. No sabía cuál tema sería el menos doloroso pero…

—¿La caja de herramientas? —preguntó tentativo, ganándose otro par de miradas iguales— ¿Es un buen lugar?

Era lo que había arrastrado a Steven a la isla, después de todo.


	7. Puʻuwai

Fue una historia difícil de escuchar.

Más de una vez pensó en pedirle a Steve que se detuviera y que no dijera más —las palabras parecían arañar su garganta mientras salían a torrentes, incontenibles y punzantes a la vez— y, al parecer habiendo anticipado eso, Steve del futuro se había sentado estratégicamente lejos de Danny. Estaba en el sofá de enfrente, sus ojos fijos en él, pero demasiado lejos como para que pudiese alcanzarlo sin moverse. Lo que era imposible porque su Steve se había sentado a su lado y durante la narración, Danny había sentido la necesidad de quedarse cerca de él tanto como podía. Nunca antes había querido tanto poder estar en dos lugares a la vez, que era un sentimiento recurrente en los casos en los que su tiempo con Grace y el trabajo se enredaban.

Había pensado que la caja de herramientas era un punto seguro para iniciar pero se tornó más y más sombrío a medida que avanzaba y se ramificaba en otras ideas aún más tristes. Danny no sabía cómo sentirse hacia Jenna Kaye y su traición, especialmente porque aún no la había conocido, pero su muerte tuvo un peso amargo en su mente.

—Entonces Joe me llevó a Japón y por fin pude conocer a Shelburne.

Se mordió la lengua para no hacer preguntas porque no estaba seguro si su interlocutor podía manejarlas.

—Resulta que Wo Fat pensaba que yo sabía quién era y dónde estaba Shelbourne porque ese código pertenecía a la agente Doris McGarrett de la CIA.

El apellido denotaba la relación obvia pero la forma en la que _su_ Steve palideció le dijo a Danny que ese nombre debía significar algo grande.

—Es imposible —dijo, sus labios apretados.

La versión mayor de Steve le sostuvo la mirada sin retroceder.

—Con ayuda de Joe White, ella fingió su muerte en un accidente automovilístico, dejó a su esposo y a sus hijos en la ignorancia para mantenerlos a salvo de Wo Fat.

Su Steve había palidecido aún más cuando escuchó el nombre de Joe White que cuando Steven le dijo que la gobernadora Jameson estaba corrupta, que ya había sido lo suficientemente malo en la mente de Danny.

—¿ _Joe_ sabe que mi- que mi _madre_ está viva?

Tuvo que hacer una breve, efímera pausa después de eso.

Danny se quedó con el otro Steven, escuchando el resto de la historia, porque sabía que no podría repetir la experiencia y si se marchaba entonces sería muy difícil volver a comenzar. Podía decir que algunas partes estaban censuradas pero ya era bastante mala con los recortes como para insistir en más información fidedigna. Si Steven estaba siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para desnudar los hechos de su vida, Danny sería lo suficientemente fuerte para escuchar todo lo que él quisiera decir.

Para cuando su Steve volvió, el otro había dejado de hablar, buscando las palabras quizá. Danny sintió el alivio temporal del silencio como pocas veces.

—Revisa tu celular, Danno —le dijo _su_ Steve cuando se sentó en su posición anterior, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor a su costado. Se veía sumamente inestable, su expresión indescifrable en la totalidad, y él podía recordar, con una nitidez que no debería, las palabras que dijo cuando secuestraron a su hermana (el día que ese auto explotó, ese día me hizo lo que soy). Imaginó que deberían hablar de eso, en algún punto—. Lleva vibrando un buen rato.

Danny miró al Steven del futuro, sosteniendo sus ojos por un momento, antes de obedecer.

Agradeció la pausa necesaria tanto como la excusa y llamó a Grace como era su costumbre para deshacerse de algunas imágenes que había conjurado Steve en sus pensamientos. Tendría que prohibirle viajar solo de ahora en adelante a cualquier lugar en Asia y jamás, jamás lo dejaría volver a Corea del Norte, si tuviese voz y voto en ello. Y las tendría..

—¡Hola, Danno!

El saludo animado de Grace alivió un poco su corazón pesado.

—Hola, monito. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?

 

* * *

 

Steven había comenzado la siguiente parte para cuando Danny volvió. La tensión de sus hombros era evidente en la distancia pero la resolución de su rostro era tan absoluta como afilada. Estaba tan dispuesto a pasar por todas las memorias, a revivirlas para ellos con la esperanza de ayudarlos, que no podía dejar de admirarlo. Estaba probando ser sumamente dificultoso y, sin embargo, quizá porque se trataba de Steve y de la forma en la que cargaba con los pesares de su vida, como si fuesen a la vez una carga que debía llevar y un motor que lo impulsaba, era sumamente conmovedor.

Si por un momento pensó que la parte de la falsificación de la muerte de su madre era la infame noticia de la pieza, Danny empezó a sentirse peor a medida que la narración fue decantando por otros lugares.

La venganza de un hombre que no estaba dedicada a Steve sino a su padre, el rescate del cuerpo de un amigo en Corea del Norte que no fue tan fácil como hubiese deseado (su Steve se mantuvo realmente, físicamente callado en esta parte), la forma en la que Catherine y él quedaron a merced del Talibán cuando ella fue a Afganistán en busca del hijo de un amigo, la idea que hubiese caído un edificio sobre ellos, dejando a Danny herido y una explosión inminente… Y todo eso sin hablar del accidente en helicóptero que casi le costaba la vida a Steve.

—Le debo más que la vida por ese a Danny —dijo y como cada vez que nombraba a su compañero, su rostro quedaba en el limbo entre la desazón despiadada y un amor cegador. Danny no podía mirar para otro lado y se preguntó qué se sentiría ser parte de algo así. Había sido más y más fácil despegarse de esa versión de Danny con el correr del tiempo, y todavía estaba asombrado con la forma en la que ellos no habían terminado juntos.

Danny no se perdió el movimiento distraído de la mano del Steve futurista sobre su estómago. Era un tic del que no estaba seguro si debía o no señalar. Lo había comenzado a hacer con más frecuencia mientras les hablaba de, bueno, del futuro de Danny.

Inesperadamente sus ojos se centraron en él y su atención intensa lo hizo su foco.

—Íbamos de encubierto en un helicóptero cuando alguien me disparó. Danno tuvo que aterrizarlo —Steve futurista hizo una pausa—. Le sugirieron que lo hiciera en el agua porque era lo más seguro.

Danny sintió que su mandíbula caía al suelo.

—¿Seguro? —dudó, la voz apenas un susurro. No sonaba como algo para Steven, que estaba herido.

—Seguro _para él_ —Se encogió de hombros pero su expresión no era nada indiferente—. Tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir de otro modo.

—Danny no hizo caso —opinó _su_ Steven, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo con una expresión difícil de explicar. Se había quedado en silencio durante la mayor parte del día.

—No, no hizo caso —confirmó, su gesto tan lleno de afecto y asombro que Danny tuvo que mirar a otra parte—. Aterrizó en tierra porque quería salvarme la vida y se negó a cualquier cosa menos a que estuviese bien. Después- me donó parte de su hígado.

Eso era...

 _Dios_ , eso era.

Explicaba tristemente su toque constante, porque Danny estaría apostando todo que Steven se dedicaba a tocar la cicatriz que había quedado de esa operación.

Danny había marcado a Steven de por vida, en más de un sentido.

Necesitaba alejarse un momento pero estaba seguro que alguno de los dos Steven iría tras él y probablemente la versión futurista no tomase muy bien su terror creciente.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó su Steve, cuando el silencio se tornó insoportable.

—Le dije a Danny que jamás escucharía el final de eso y fue una broma entre nosotros —murmuró—. En realidad nunca supe cómo debía pagárselo.

«Permaneciendo _vivo_ », pensó Danny.

Las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de su boca pero los ojos del Steve más adulto volvieron a su rostro con intención y se quedaron allí mientras que él se retorcía internamente.

A pesar que había aparecido como una constante dentro de la historia de Steve, durante las primeras partes se había dedicado a darles una versión más clínica de la realidad—lo que tenía sentido, torcido como era, porque Steven odiaba poner el foco en sus sentimientos de una forma tan cruda y abierta— pero sin importar de qué tema tratase, la forma en la que hablaba de Danny —del Danny del futuro— no le dejaba dudas de lo importante que había sido esa relación. Lo importante que era.

Aquellos que dicen «la muerte termina vidas, nunca una relación» estaban en lo cierto.

 

* * *

 

El relato se movió a lugares más seguros varias veces, para su alivio.  
  
—Chin recibió una oferta para liderar su propia fuerza y Kono tuvo su misión que seguir. Los dos se fueron al continente.

—¿Kono no se había casado?

—Sí —asintió—. Con Adam.

Danny parpadeó, volviéndose a sumergirse en la historia.

—¿Adam? —El nombre definitivamente _no_ era familiar. Tampoco era que él conociese a todos los amigos de Kono, sinceramente— ¿No Charlie Fong?

—No Charlie Fong —aseguró, su diversión transparente en sus ojos. Inhaló profundamente—. Aún no conoce a Adam en este tiempo y su relación será difícil. Empezando por quién es él.

Esa fue una introducción interesante.

—¿Quién es?

Futuro Steven hizo una pausa, debatiéndose en la quietud.

—Es el hijo de un viejo enemigo de five-0. Es todo lo que diré.

Hablaba bien de él que respetase la privacidad de Kono, pese a que se _moría_ por saber. Danny movió la cabeza en un gesto de aceptación, pero hizo una nota mental para estar pendiente de cualquier Adam que apareciese en su campo de visión.

Su Steve se quedó en silencio, aprovechando la conversación ligera para absorber todos los detalles que habían caído pesadamente sobre sus hombros. A Danny no le sorprendía su templanza con todo el asunto porque ya había visto el férreo control que sostenía sobre sus emociones en general —la compartimentación era bastante natural para él, pero tenía sentido dada su vida— y lo mal que lidiaba con ellas de primera mano.

—¿Y Chin?

—Chin tiene muchos temas difíciles —comentó la otra versión de Steven, apesadumbrado. Cuando hablaba sobre ellos era que se le notaba menos convencido que cuando hablaba sobre Danny y él mismo, quizá porque no había participado en todas las experiencias de los primos Kelly-Kalakaua—. No estoy seguro si puedo decirles todo lo que vivió. Pero tienen que recordar algunos nombres para el futuro de Chin y Kono.

Frank y Paul Delano. Malia y Gabriel Waincroff. Michael Noshimuri.

Danny consideró que unos pocos nombres eran mejor que ninguno y considerando que Steven les estaba resumiendo casi siete años de su vida…

—Five-0 crecerá, eventualmente. En mi tiempo somos el doble que ahora —le dio una mirada al  Steve más joven con una sonrisa afectuosa. Señaló una de las hojas que habían quedado sobre la mesa y Danny se agitó incómodo en su sitio—. Te dejé sus nombres aquí. Haz lo que creas correcto.

Steve asintió firmemente, sus ojos todavía comedidos.

Habían estado recibiendo demasiada información en un muy breve lapso de tiempo y a medida que se sumergía en ella, se dio cuenta que iba a concluir en por qué Steven del futuro había terminado allí con ellos. Hablaría sobre la muerte de Danny del futuro y la cercanía del tema estaba hormigueando bajo su piel.

—¿Grace? —preguntó, desesperadamente tratando de aplazar lo inevitable. Su muerte se sentía tan inevitable en sus escenarios de pesadillas que ahora quería mantenerla alejada de su visión del futuro—. ¿Ella está bien?

Habló de Grace durante mucho más tiempo del que Danny hubiera esperado. Fue un regalo escuchar que su niña creciera fuerte. El nombre de Rick Peterson se deslizó en algún momento y Danny lo añadió a su lista de preocupaciones pero suspiró cuando Steven le contó que Grace se uniría a las _Aloha girls_ y que él les enseñaría sobre cacería y que Danny estaría muy orgulloso de ella (como si no lo estuviera ya).

—Dos años a partir de ahora apelarás y obtendrás la custodia compartida —concluyó Steve, para su entero asombro. Había una sonrisa suave en su rostro mientras hablaba—. Creo que podrías conseguirla antes pero solo empezaste a luchar con Rachel cuando ella quiso sacar a Grace de _Hawai'i_.

Danny parpadeó.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Chin y Kono terminaron yendo al continente y yo me quedé en Hawai?

 _Su_ Steve levantó la cabeza de los papeles en los que se había metido y le dio a Danny una de sus raras, hermosas sonrisas.

—Irónico, ¿verdad?

Danny sintió que le escapaba una risa un poco histérica.

 

* * *

 

—Esto es mucha información junta, Steven —se obligó a decir—. Necesito un descanso.

El Steven futurista asintió una vez, luciendo tan exhausto como Danny se sentía. Podía sentir el peso de la mirada de su Steve en su espalda mientras se retiraba.

Necesitaba alejarse de él por un largo, muy largo momento también o podría hacer algo estúpido como abrazarlo durante lo que quedase de la noche o pedirle que por favor dejase de hablar porque ya era suficiente y su cerebro comenzaría a entrar en cortocircuito. Se preguntó si Steven le había contado a Mamo todo lo que les estaba contando a ellos, si por eso Mamo había lucido tan triste.

Tomó la decisión más madura y se metió al cuarto que había usado para dormir. Se habría encerrado si no tuviese la necesidad de tener una salida para sí mismo —los pensamientos del encierro llegarían en oleadas— y se encontró pidiéndole a su Steve que no lo siguiera a través de pensamientos incoherentes.

Su compañero, por supuesto, no escuchó ni sus súplicas mudas y para cuando Danny le dio la bienvenida al silencio, la puerta se abrió y se cerró con un lamento.

—¿Cuál de todas las cosas te hizo entrar en pánico? —preguntó, terminantemente. Danny se negó a mirarlo de inmediato—. Es mucho que procesar, ¿verdad?

Danny bufó. Su Steve lo miró durante un prolongado minuto, un examen exhaustivo de su estado de ánimo, y terminó por sentarse junto a él en la cama.

 —No creo que el futuro de Kono y Chin te haya preocupado. Sonaba bastante bien para mí.

—Sí.

Excepto las partes en las que las venganzas los alcanzaban de distintos frentes y tenían que lidiar con la Yakuza.

—¿Danny?

—¿Qué?

—No me gusta cuando estás en silencio mucho tiempo.

Danny levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Creí que te alegraría no tener que escucharme.

—¿Alguna vez te _dije_ eso?

—En el auto, todo el tiempo.

 Danny no quería mirarlo a la cara porque no estaba seguro de lo que iba a encontrar.

—Nunca te dije que no me gusta que hables, solo me molesta como te pones con algunos temas en particular —respondió y Danny tenía que conceder el punto—. Me gusta escucharte.

—Te _divierte_ escucharme.

—No, me gusta escucharte —discutió su Steve, su tono inflexible. Mantuvo sus ojos lejos de Danny, lo que evidenciaba su franqueza—. Tienes una opinión sobre todo y no te callas nunca. Las cosas que piensas, la dices. A veces te toma algo de tiempo... pero nunca tengo que preguntarme si eres sincero.

Danny pestañeó, sorprendido por la revelación. No era algo totalmente descabellado pero Steve era una persona de pocas palabras y de menos palabras agradables hacia Danny.

—¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa de todo lo que nos contó? —insistió Steve, suave en el silencio de la habitación—. ¿Lo de Grace? Haremos todo lo posible para que no puedan quitártela, lo sabes, ¿no? Es una de los nuestros. Ahora que sabemos tanto…

—Lo sé —asintió, agradecido más allá de todas las palabras. La vocalización de la idea fue bienvenida de todos modos—. Gracias.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces?

Steve le lanzó una mirada.

—Qué. Es. Lo. Que. Te. Preocupa. Más.

—¿Todo? Esa historia- esa historia se sintió real, como si fuésemos nosotros pero no somos…  No seremos nosotros. Ya no. ¿Cómo podremos no tomar las mismas decisiones si ya sabemos lo bien que salieron la primera vez? Si decidimos cosas distintas… será como en esas películas extrañas del efecto mariposa, todo el universo podría ser diferente y es…

Era aterrador.

Steve lo dejó hablar hasta que su voz se ahogó en pensamientos.

—Empezaremos por las que salieron mal. Iremos poco a poco.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué ahora estás tan tranquilo sobre esto?

—Porque necesitas que lo esté —respondió, simple—. Uno de los dos tiene que pensar con claridad cuando el otro no puede. Hay muchas cosas en ello que no tienen sentido, cosas que no debieron suceder pero que sucedieron por cosas que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver. Ahora estaremos preparados.

Danny lo miró fijamente.

—Grace estará bien —Steve hizo una pausa. Pareció dudar un momento pero luego estiró su brazo para tocar la rodilla de Danny con un gesto de amable confort—. Chin y Kono igual. Nosotros estaremos bien. Haremos que sea un mejor futuro.

Danny soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Siempre había resultado fácil creer que Steven hallaría una solución en los malos momentos de la vida, sin importar que tan mal se viesen. Para alguien tan pesimista como él, esa confianza en otra persona era rara e inexplicable.

Pero creía en Steven.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre lo de tu madre? —preguntó, tras un momento.

Steve parpadeó. Una expresión titiló en su rostro tan rápido que no alcanzó a identificarla.

—Tienes razón que es… es apremiante en mi mente —le dijo, la misma voz tranquila que Danny odiaba escuchar. Steven no debería escucharse tan inseguro sobre algo—. Pero todavía… Todavía no.

—Trabajaremos en ello, Steve. Resolveremos todo.

Resolverían todo.

 

* * *

 

Si bien Danny creyó que estaban llegando al final, cuando volvió al living se encontró con que estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Sobre la mesa se topó dos nombres que eran familiares, uno más que el otro.

—¿Matt y Charlie Williams? —preguntó su Steve, mirando atentamente la hoja. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Danny.

—Matt es mi hermano menor, el tercero —explicó, un poco confundido—. Pero Charlie...

Charlie era el nombre que Steven del futuro había usado más de una vez.

—Charles William Edwards originalmente —Steve dudó por un largo momento—. Es tu segundo hijo con Rachel.

La cruel realidad hizo palidecer la idea de un plumazo.

El futuro Steven le habló primero de su hermano —Matt estaba metido en muchos, muchos problemas— y Danny no podía dejar de sentirse mal por haber conducido a su hermano a no poder contar él.

Había fallado como el hermano mayor en su familia. Y había fallado a sus padres.

—Cuando fuimos a Colombia a buscarlo, ya era tarde —concluyó Steven. Danny estaba seguro que había más, muchísimo más, pero entonces no pudo encontrar fuerzas para preguntar.

La imagen sobre cómo había encontrado sus restos le dio náuseas.

Hizo otro juramento, sin palabras, para ser un mejor hermano.

—No dejaremos que vuelva a suceder, Danny —le recordó su Steve, llamando su atención con un apretón en su hombro—. Los mantendremos a salvo a todos.

El Steven del futuro parecía complacido con eso, pero su expresión se había oscurecido desde que había empezado el día y Danny juraba que parecía siglos mayor de lo que había estado esa mañana, cuando desayunaron en la aparente normalidad. Había propuesto una pausa para comer pero se le había cerrado el apetito mientras escuchaba y no estaba seguro de poder detenerlo ahora.

Tenía que terminar la historia y así podrían decidir cómo seguir a continuación.

—¿Charlie? —preguntó, tímidamente. No estaba seguro si era prudente conocer tanto sobre el futuro de un niño que quizá…

No, tendría que hacer lo posible para ese niño.

—No sé que tan bien te haría saber sobre Charlie —señaló Steve, con pesar—. No... Todavía no estoy seguro si contarles todos los detalles está bien.

—¿Crees que no nacerá? —preguntó Danny, aterrado ante la perspectiva.

— _Creo_ que nacerá —dijo el futuro Steve en voz baja. Mantuvo los ojos en sus manos—. Creo que Rachel podría estar embarazada ya.

Danny palideció. Su Steven frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Charlie nace a principios de octubre. Rachel te dijo que se había adelantado el parto cuando sucedió pero después te confesó que no había sido así. Charlie nació a término.

—¿Rachel no me dijo que Charlie era mío? —Las palabras tempranas tenían un sentido absolutamente diferente ahora.

Steve vaciló cuando vio a Danny levantarse de su asiento como si fuera a salir corriendo.

—No hasta que Charlie enfermó y necesitó un trasplante. Se suponía que Grace era compatible pero tú resultaste serlo mucho más.

—¿Por qué no me dijo que Charlie era mi hijo?

No tenía derecho a estar enfadado con Rachel, realmente, porque aún había ocurrido nada de eso.

Quizá ella todavía no sabía que estaba embarazada o tal vez eso era lo que la había hecho tan insistente en hablar con él en estos días. No lo sabía, no podía saberlo, pero estaba tan enojado con ella que veía rojo. La ira era real en sus venas y estaba pensando en todas las formas en las que esa realidad era injusta y terrible.

—Eso fue un poco mi culpa —dijo Steven, luciendo tan miserable que Danny frunció el ceño. Trató de quedarse quieto aunque sus piernas picaban por moverse y estaba tentado a llamar a Rachel para exigir sinceridad—. Cuando la gobernadora Jameson fue asesinada, me culparon y te quedaste en Hawai'i para ayudarme.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Por eso dices que es tu culpa? Por supuesto que me quedaría a ayudarte, idiota —rebatió. Le sorprendió ver que su Steven se relajaba y Danny se volvió hacia él con intención—. No solo porque sé que serías inocente. Eres mi compañero y mi amigo. No te dejaría.

—Gracias, Danno.

No hablaron por una eternidad después de eso.

Danny aún pensaba que había mucho por procesar.

 

* * *

 

En algún momento, él había perdido la noción del tiempo, futuro Steven había dejado de hablar.

Sus ojos se estancaron hacia un horizonte que no llegaba a ver y él sabía, simplemente sabía, que la siguiente parte iba a ser aún más dura de oír. Su Steve se había ido a llamar a Kono y a Chin porque quería incluirlos en el asunto y había varias cosas que discutir (Danny estaba contento de no tener que ser quien explicase a los primos lo que estaba pasando a pesar de todo).

—Ven aquí, _babe_.

Danny palmeó el lado vacío del sillón, su nerviosismo se había deshecho en algo indefinible, y Steven del futuro lo examinó por un largo momento antes de moverse a su lado.

—Aún hay más, Danny —murmuró.

—No me importa —respondió y tiró de él para abrazarlo como Steve había hecho la primera vez, justo después de haberle dado un susto terrible del que no se olvidaría fácilmente. Steven fue con él, hundiéndose en sus brazos mientras se acomodaban en el sillón—. Cuéntame el final.

—¿Cómo sabes que es el final?

—Porque soy un detective y me doy cuenta de las cosas.

Steve se rio. Inhaló profundamente mientras apretaba la nariz contra su hombro.

—Es difícil pensar cuando estás tan cerca —confesó, pero sonaba más aplacado que triste. Quizá era algo bueno.

Danny pensó que tenía sentido.

Steven del futuro había sido bastante vago sobre cómo estaba llevando todo el asunto —no era como si Danny pudiera preguntar sin abrir una lata de gusanos totalmente diferente a la que ya habían abierto— pero había tratado de quedarse cerca de Danny durante la mayor parte del tiempo, en su presencia.

—¿No te duele que esté cerca? —preguntó.

—Me duele verte todo el tiempo —susurró Steve, las palabras rompiéndole el corazón un poco más a Danny y haciendo que sus brazos titubearan—. Pero es mejor a lo que siento cuando no estás, cuando no te puedo ver. Sé que es una ilusión, que no eres mi Danny, pero aún sigues siendo... todavía eres la persona que conocí. Todavía eres Danny. No necesito-

—Lo siento mucho, Steve.

—No es tu culpa.

—Tampoco es tuya.

Steven futurista hizo una pequeña pausa.

—Quería verte una vez más. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por eso —musitó—. Creo que podríamos decir que esta situación es mi culpa.

Danny cerró los ojos. Había tenido una idea vaga cuando se encontró a Steve y el pensamiento le había congelado toda noción en su mente cuando lo había llamado con una despedida terrible.

—Dijiste que no pensabas- en el apartamento. En mi lugar dijiste que no pensabas hacerles eso a ellos. ¿Hablabas de Grace y de Charlie?

—Amo a esos niños, Danny —suspiró, y bien podría haber sido una confirmación. Hizo caso omiso de lo mucho que las lágrimas punzaban en sus ojos—. Y ellos te habían perdido ya. No podía simplemente dejarlos.

—Ni a Mary, ni a _nuestra_ _Ohana_.

—Ellos no me necesitan —dijo, obstinadamente.

Steven McGarrett y su necesidad de pensar en el bienestar de todo el mundo antes que el suyo, por supuesto. Danny no sabía si sentirse angustiado por la perspectiva que Steve sentía que tenía tan poco en el mundo —él imaginaba que no era del todo así— o agradecido que fueran sus niños la razón que tuviese para seguir cuando Danny ya no estuviera.

—¿Cómo… morí?

—Te dispararon.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba ahí, contigo.

Danny decidió que no podía preguntar más.

Las respuestas casi clínicas habían regresado pero la voz hueca de Steven era cada vez más cruda, dolida en la habitación.

—¿Fue el día que te encontré? ¿Fue cerca de Navidad?

Steven futurista sacudió la cabeza, negando. Bueno, fue... algo bueno. Mejor de lo que había esperado, al menos.

—Ese día… ese día estaba conduciendo a la casa, después de llevar a Grace y a Charlie con Rachel, cuando me di cuenta de lo silencioso que sentía el auto. Eddie, Eddie estaba en el asiento de atrás y cuando miré a tu lugar... no estabas, Danny.

—Lo siento.

—Nunca había estado tan enojado contigo como en ese momento —Las palabras parecían perder fuerza cada vez y Danny se negó a dejar ir a Steven aún cuando él forcejeó para alejarse porque rotundamente esto era algo que tenía que ser dicho— No se suponía que debías morir primero.

—¿Estás diciendo que tú _debías_ morir primero? —preguntó, incapaz de quedarse callado. Trató de imprimirle fuerza a su voz—. Eso es estúpido. Soy mayor que tú.

Steven del futuro levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro pintado de una mezcla entre tristeza y desagrado y algo más fuerte que ambas cosas juntas.

—Eres mayor por seis miserables meses, Danny. Ese argumento es-

—¿Qué? ¿Estúpido? ¿Necio? —rebatió—. Por supuesto que sí, quería que escuches como suena de este lado. Steven, la vida es algo que no podemos controlar. Sé que te sientes culpable por la muerte de… de Danny pero, ¿te das cuenta que él no querría verte así?

—No puedes hablar de lo que Danny _querría_ —murmuró en un tono tan frío que no supo manejar. Steven quiso alejarse pero dejó de luchar al ver que no estaba cediendo en cualquier momento pronto—. Danny habría querido ver crecer a Grace y a Charlie. Habría- habría querido trabajar conmigo en el restaurante a pesar que la idea no convenciera a nadie más. Habría querido tener éxito y que todos nuestros amigos vieran que había tenido razón. Habría querido...

Danny parpadeó muchas veces, sintiendo que se le nublaban los ojos. Le costó pero cuando halló su voz, sabía lo que iba a decir.

—Habría querido que seas _feliz_ —comentó.

Steve le dio una mirada llena de amargura.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso sin él?

No tenía ninguna respuesta para eso.

—Lo siento mucho, _babe_.

—Estoy cansado de perder a las personas que me importan. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar así, Danny?

Tampoco tenía una respuesta. La idea le apretó el corazón.

—No lo sé.

—Nunca se lo dije —musitó, después de un silencio demoledor. Su voz sonaba tan débil que no se atrevía a hacer ningún sonido—. Tenías razón… Siempre creí que tendríamos tiempo después.

Steve del futuro no levantó la cabeza de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro que lo sabía.

Realmente, _realmente_ esperaba que así fuera.

Steven aplastó el rostro contra el hueco de su garganta y empezó a temblar con lo que indiscutiblemente era llanto. Le tomó una eternidad darse cuenta que su deber era sostenerlo y no perderse en el dolor que estaba sintiendo tan patentemente en el sonido.

Danny lo sostuvo mientras lo dejaba llorar, sintiéndose totalmente impotente contra su pena.  
  


* * *

 

—Hey, Danno —La voz de su Steve lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

Parpadeó varias veces y se dio cuenta que todavía seguía atrapado bajo el peso del Steven más adulto. Al parecer en algún punto, se había quedado dormido con su rostro hundido en el cuello de Danny y su respiración se había tornado estable, más tranquila.

Era un alivio.

—¿Hablaste con Chin y Kono?

—Vendrán mañana temprano —respondió su Steve dándole una mirada preocupada a su doble. Sus ojos examinaron su figura y luego volvieron al rostro de Danny—. ¿Él está bien?

—El agotamiento lo derrumbó —dijo, negándose a mencionar las lágrimas que empaparon su camisa y el silencio atronador que siguió después de las últimas palabras—. No pude preguntarle mucho sobre mi futuro.

—Es comprensible —replicó Steve, su expresión tornándose afable. Se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón, todavía mirando a Danny con ojos cautos—. ¿Quieres que lo lleve al cuarto?

Atisbó una mirada al rostro del Steven futurista solo para notar de nuevo su expresión sufrida aún en sueños. Danny no estaba seguro si podía dejarlo ir físicamente. No podía concebir la idea de que se despertase otra vez solo y recordase todo lo que habían hablado, que volviese a sentirse tan mal como ese día en el auto o el día en soledad de su apartamento.

—No, está bien. Lo despertaré en unas horas.

Su Steve asintió con seriedad.

—Por cierto, encontré esto en el Camaro y quería preguntarte qué era —Steve alzó el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel madera que Aulani le había enviado.

—Eso es personal, ¿por qué tienes que saber todos los detalles de mi vida?

Steve le dio una sonrisa descomunal, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo suave.

—Porque eres Danno —replicó y como había pasado antes, Danny le dio la bienvenida a la conversación rídicula y normal con más alivio del que podía expresar con palabras.

—Son algunas variedades de té que me envió Aulani.

Steve ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de confusión que no debería ser tan adorable como era en realidad.

—Creí que no te gustaba el té.

—Estuve diez años casado con una británica, Steve —murmuró, ofendido—. _Sé_ apreciar el té. Me gusta más el café, que es diferente.

Steve sacudió la mano y algo se cayó al suelo, tronando como una pieza metálica en el silecio. Los ojos de Danny fueron como dardos hacia el piso pero no pudo ver lo que era hasta que Steve se inclinó para levantarlo. Parecía una botella pequeña, llena de granos de color rojizo, anudada a una cinta negra. Al final del cordel había una hoja de papel.

—Es alaea—farfulló Steve.

—Es- ¿ _qué_?

Steve le dio una mirada fugaz. —Es sal hawaiana, Danny. Muchos la consideran sagrada porque solía decirse que estaba conectada a los ancestros. Solía usarse como purificadora en rituales y demás.

_¿Rituales?_

—Más cosas misteriosas, increíble. _Maravilloso_ —murmuró. Trató de no moverse para no despertar al otro Steven—. ¿Qué dice la nota?

Steve leyó la pequeña hoja de color blanco con el ceño arrugado en confusión y luego la giró, sosteniéndola firme para sus ojos, para que Danny pudiera ver. Con letras prolijas y claras las únicas palabras que se leían « _Huakaʻi hele_ »

 _—_ ¿Qué quiere decir _eso_?

—Es… Para seguir el viaje, creo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debemos usarla?

Steve se tomó un momento para responder.

—Tal vez no debamos usarla _nosotros_.

Danny objetivamente, verdaderamente odiaba los viajes en el tiempo. Pero bueno, estaba acostumbrado a que la vida no sea tan simple.

—Lo resolveremos —murmuró su Steve.

Sí. 

Sí, esperaba que sí. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Puʻuwai** : Corazón


	8. Promesas, cuentos de cristal

 —¿Danny? Danny, _despierta_.

La oscuridad le dijo que todavía era demasiado temprano para comenzar el día, incluso si tu apellido era McGarrett, pero el tono de Steven lo despertó más rápido que cualquier otra alarma que podría haber estado sonando. Había un filo de ansiedad en ese tono de voz.

Se había quedado dormido más tiempo del que pretendía en principio, lo que era un milagro en sí mismo debido a que el sonido de las olas generalmente lo dejaba con ojos abiertos y pesadillas en las pupilas, pero ahora que estaba alerta lamentaba haberse quedado en el sillón. Estaba sintiendo el resentimiento en la tirantez de su rodilla.

—¿Qué sucede, Steve? —Aún no estaba del todo listo para saltar a la conciencia. Su Steve probablemente se despertaría si hablase más alto y Danny no quería activar al SEAL dormido, todavía.

—Escuché algo fuera de la casa.

Gimió internamente al recordar todas las veces en las que Grace lo había despertado con esas palabras y variantes similares. Su niña tenía un sueño profundo, por lo que eran raras ocasiones, pero justamente por eso parecía terriblemente asustada cada vez que algo la despertaba.

—No vas a hacer que vaya a ver, ¿no?

Pese a que Danny no podía ver el rostro completamente, un suave resplandor le permitió apreciar el gesto rotundo en la cara de Steven.

—Desde luego que **_no_** —dijo en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión—. Te quedarás aquí.

La frase «a salvo» resultó perfectamente audible aún cuando Steve del futuro no había pronunciado las palabras. Sabía que era un protector, era bastante difícil de perder ese detalle en sus días juntos, pero Danny no estaba acostumbrado a ser el _protegido_.

Y _desde luego_ no iba a quedarse allí.

—No irás solo.

Siete años y no había logrado convencerlo que estaban juntos en las cosas. O tal vez el otro Danny lo había convencido y el resultado, a los ojos de Steve, lo había conducido a la muerte. Fue un pensamiento oscuro de tener. Peligrosamente tormentoso.

Otra chispa de emoción indefinible atravesó la cara de Steven.

—Danny...

—Me quedaré detrás de ti, si quieres, pero no irás solo a ninguna parte —Le apretó el brazo con una de sus manos, aferrándose tercamente. La posición era incómoda dado que todavía estaban recostados en el sillón como lo habían estado desde que Steve se había quedado dormido—. Estoy aquí, soy _tu_ respaldo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —replicó Steven, sofocando cualquier agitación con una voz que era notoriamente falsa en su indiferencia.

Danny parpadeó una vez, sintiendo un pinchazo ante la implícita acusación y comprobando lo bien que conocía la forma en la que funcionaba la cabeza de Steven (lo que era un poco inquietante a la vez que lo reconfortaba), pero no le dio el lujo de ver su reacción.

Sabía lo que estaba _haciendo_ y por mucho que doliera, venía de un lugar sensible.

—Todo el tiempo que pueda —dijo en voz baja.

Steven se le quedó mirando durante una eternidad, los ojos un poco salvajes, un poco feroces clavados en los suyos. Inhaló y exhaló pesadamente, tomando las riendas de su temperamento al parecer, mientras se apartaba del círculo de sus brazos para ponerse de pie. La derrota escrita en toda su postura le dio a Danny una sensación agria que poco se sabía a triunfo. Parecía tan exhausto como él imaginaba que estaría emocionalmente, y no era como si pudiese decir algo contra eso o para mejorarlo.

No era un secreto lo mucho que costaba abrirse en verdad a alguien más, hablar de recónditos pensamientos y dudas y todas aquellas cosas que se prefieren guardar en lo más profundo. Era catártico, por supuesto que era catártico, y con el tiempo sería mejor.

Pero tenía su precio que pagar.

—Quédate detrás de mí —ordenó con su mejor tono de comando.

Danny lo miró por un momento, todos sus instintos diciéndole que tenía que responderle, y asintió, dando un paso hacia atrás. Hizo un gesto hacia adelante.

—Lidera el camino.

Una sonrisa brilló en la boca de Steven, tan fugaz que Danny se alegró de no habérsela perdido. No había humor en sus ojos, no el que estaba acostumbrado, pero había algo muy similar, un eco.

—¿No lo hago siempre?

Danny soltó un resoplido en respuesta.

 

* * *

 

Por supuesto que era nada de lo que esperaban. No la Yakuza ni Wo Fat o nada que se le pareciera.

La noche era tranquila, si un poco fresca, pero no asemejaba la calma tiesa que anticipaba la tormenta. Danny estaba acusando a la adrenalina y a todas las locuras que había vivido en las últimas horas para su paranoia. Steven siempre había sido certificado demente en su libro, desde el primer día que se encontraron, por lo que su propensión a actuar como si quisiera disparar primero y preguntar después no era tampoco algo destacable. Lo que era _destacable_ era el rostro amable de una anciana los esperaba al otro lado de la puerta cuando abrieron. Imaginó que el bastón fue lo que había retumbado contra la puerta, alertando a Steven.

Danny solo podía pensar en que era un horario espantoso para una visita. Y que su Steven, otra vez, se había olvidado de poner las alarmas en la casa. Su confianza ciega en sus propias habilidades era irritante y reconfortante, a la vez.

El Steve del futuro parpadeó varias veces, el reconocimiento absoluto, indudable en sus rasgos.

—La conozco —dijo. Había una nota de finalidad en su voz, un vestigio irreconocible de emoción.

Danny se quedó mirándolo por un segundo, antes de girarse para estudiar a la anciana con renovado interés. Destacaban sus ojos profundos de un tono terroso pero más allá de eso, no encontró otra característica resaltante o familiar.

Había siempre sido bueno con los rostros. Fuese quien fuese, _no_ la había visto antes.

—¿Puedo pedirles una taza de té caliente? —dijo la mujer, obviamente ignorando a Steven y su rostro patentado de _necesito-respuestas_ —. Es una noche fría, a pesar de la estación.

No hacía frío, en opinión de Danny, pero quizá estaba sesgado por haber pasado casi toda su vida en el continente y enfrentando cambios en el clima que esas islas no conocían. Los últimos meses le habían enseñado que los hawaianos jamás conocerían la nieve, lo que era triste para un citadino como él, ya que acostumbraba noches nevadas en el invierno y todo lo que representaban.

Sí, bueno… La nostalgia tendría que esperar.

Pensó en la caja de té que le había enviado Aulani y decidió que no podía ser una coincidencia. ¿Quizá era amiga suya? ¿Quizá lo había enviado para ayudar? ¿Quizá era alguna experta en viajeros en el tiempo?

Sin encontrar ninguna contestación, Danny sintió que no estaba haciendo pie.

—Sí, señora —respondió, porque no podía encontrar otra respuesta que esa.

Sintió la gravedad de los ojos del Steven futurista, una advertencia callada, pero Danny no podía dejar a una mujer sola en la oscuridad de la noche, sin importar la aprehensión que sintiesen con su presencia.

Algo más que la expresión cautelosa de su visitante del futuro le decía que debía ser cuidadoso.

¿Por qué les pasaban estas cosas? 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Le costó dejar a Steven solo con la anciana mientras caminaba a la cocina, los murmullos apagándose detrás de las paredes, y preparaba el té justo como Aulani lo había hecho en su reunión. Le había explicado en detalle con la calma maternal de alguien que le revela las tradiciones a un niño por primera vez, evocando tanto la imagen de su abuela, quien le había hablado del amor que se transmite por las comidas y sin palabras, que Danny no había podido dejar de escuchar.

Sus ojos se prendaron de la pequeña botella de alaea contra su voluntad —en serio, tantas cosas anormales a su alrededor estaban afectando su cerebro— y decidió que no le haría daño llevársela consigo.

—¿Danny? —Miró por encima de su hombro para encontrarse con los ojos de su Steven. No llevaba su remera, lo que no debería sorprenderle ya, dada su costumbre de desnudarse ante cada oportunidad y un gesto de somnolencia que Danny lo atribuía al cansancio acumulado y que seguía siendo injustamente encantador. Sí, Steven no cambiaba mucho con los años—. ¿Por qué hay una mujer desconocida en mi casa?

—Llamó a la puerta.

Su compañero levantó una ceja.

—¿Con qué autoridad le dirás a Grace que no hable con extraños ahora?

Se rio, a su pesar, ante el pensamiento.

—Oh, _cállate_. Tú otro _yo_ la conoce y ella solo quiere un poco de té. Habrías hecho lo mismo —Se detuvo un momento, contemplando las posibilidades abiertas—. O probablemente habrías hecho más. Quizá le habrías conseguido una habitación en un hotel con delfines…

Steve le dio una sonrisa que alcanzó a iluminar su mirada.

—Me alegro que todavía recuerdes eso.

—No podría olvidar el único ejemplo que niega lo tacaño que eres.

Steve se rio.

—Tú no la conoces pero el otro Steven sí... ¿Crees que--?

—Quizá la conocí esta noche y por eso el otro Steven la recuerda —Tenía su lógica y no tenía ganas de discutirla, aún cuando tenía la sensación que era más que eso—. Déjame llevarle el té.

Danny lo miró otra vez.

—Ustedes _son_ iguales.

Esperaba transmitir lo que pensaba de su sugerencia sin comentarlo directamente.

—Danny, posiblemente pensará que somos gemelos antes de pensar que somos una misma persona —replicó, con confianza y solo una pizca de sarcasmo—. Y por cómo estás mirando hacia allá, creo que la idea de dejarlos solos mucho tiempo no te entusiasma del todo.

Danny resistió el impulso de morderse el labio.

—Tan obvio, ¿eh?

Steve sonrió. Sus ojos se fijaron en la taza que descansaba sobre el encimero y luego volvieron al mentón de Danny, evitando su mirada.

—Te lo dije, _eres_ diferente con él —Pausó, moviéndose incómodamente alrededor de la cocina y buscando alguna excusa para cambiar su enfoque curioso—. Es un poco difícil no notar eso. Y más cuando estás prestando atención.

Danny sabía que Steven y él eran personas celosas y, bueno sí, también eran algo posesivos. Mientras que Steve ya había visto a Danny reaccionar parecido una vez ya —él lo negaría hasta el fin y más allá—, nunca había encontrado a Steve celoso de _él._ A menos que contase lo que le decía sobre cómo debía centrarse en el caso cuando iban a un bar como si mirar fuese un delito. Como si Danny no pudiera hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

Saber no siempre es igual que reconocer.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por sentirte más cómodo con una versión más adulta de mí? —Steven se encogió de hombros pero el tono no dejaba dudas que tenía fuerza, irritación—. Está bien.

No, no lo estaba.

Quería explicarle que no era _diferente_. No para él. No en realidad. El impulso siempre había estado allí pero Steve, la versión futurista de Steve al menos, era más abierto y receptivo a su preocupación, más comprensible al responder y Danny sabía que su preocupación no sería rechazada, que no sería desestimada ni puesta a un lado.

—Steve.

—Solo… no te olvides que él no te está viendo a ti solamente, Danny. Está viendo al Danny de su tiempo también.

— _Sé_ eso.

No estaba convencido que el otro Steve lo estuviese mirando como el clon de su Danny, pero eso era otra cosa.

—¿Lo sabes?

Danny suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tenías razón, cuando dijiste que no éramos las mismas personas. Ni él es como tú del todo ni yo soy como el otro Danny… Pero también somos las mismas personas en algún punto. Quiero ayudarlo porque él es Steven McGarrett, un Steven McGarrett al menos, y eso es por ti, no al revés. ¿No ayudarías a cualquier versión de mí que te lo pidiera?

Steve se relajó un poco con eso, la tensión escurriéndose de la línea rígida de su espalda.

—Sabes que sí.

Sí, pero era un alivio escucharlo de cualquier manera.

—Además… espero que nunca tengas que vivir las cosas que él vivió.

Steve pestañeó, como si fuese lo último que podría haber esperado en la conversación lo que Danny encontró un poco ofensivo, considerando todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Arrugó el ceño en respuesta.

—¿Por qué te _ves_ tan sorprendido? —preguntó.

—Nunca dices cosas agradables _para_ mí.

—Porque nunca _eres_ agradable.

Steve hizo un gesto irritado.

—Soy una persona encantadora.

Se rio en la ridiculez que eran sus discusiones usuales.

—Eres un _idiota_.

La sonrisa de Steve era otra vez cariñosa, le entibió la sangre e hizo su corazón pesado. Estaba empezando a pensar que esa era, definitivamente, su sonrisa favorita.

—Eso se parece más a lo normal, Danno.

 

 

* * *

 

La mujer movió toda su atención a Danny una vez que volvió a la sala. Sus labios se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa.

Steven del futuro se veía entre pasmado y solemne, una expresión que Danny no veía todos los días. Su Steve apareció detrás de Danny y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, otra expresión inusual, y fue lo que necesitó para darse cuenta que se estaba perdiendo una parte muy, muy importante de todo el asunto. Resistió la tentación de ir a buscar su arma, un impulso de los años que se había tornado un reflejo, y ayudó a Steve a traer las tazas de té bajo la atención de su invitada. Sus ojos lo miraron con intención, claramente queriendo decirle algo, pero Danny no era capaz de descifrarlo.

—Va a tener que disculpar a mis amigos —dijo, tan amablemente como podía bajo la tensión que estaba sintiendo. Ver a Steven en tensión no hacía milagros con los nervios de Danny. El hecho que eran dos, empeoraba aún más—. Se perdieron la educación a partir del jardín de infantes.

Los labios de la mujer acentuaron su sonrisa.

Se había quedado sentado en el sillón más grande entre ambas versiones de Steven y el silencio sepulcral de ambos lo estaba poniendo tan frenético como la calma aparente de su invitada nocturna. Los dos permanecieron mudos en su obstinación, a la espera, mientras ella bebía del té en el sofá más pequeño y Danny estaba retorciéndose en el silencio, evitando que las preguntas se le escapasen de los labios, cuando sintió una presión alrededor de la muñeca. Su Steve le dio una mirada seria que le decía claramente que no debía, bajo ningún concepto, hablar.

Hawái era una locura.

Grace nunca más iba a leer historias del folclore y le iba a prohibir a Kamekona que volviese a contarle historias de las islas a su niña si alguna vez tenía que cuidarla otra vez. Iba a hablar con Kono y Chin para que dejasen de…

— _Mahalo_ —dijo, lo que se sintió una eternidad después—. Me gustaría que me acompañe afuera. Debo marcharme.

Indiscutiblemente estaba dirigiéndose a Danny.

Sus acompañantes se tensaron aún más y los dedos se apretaron alrededor de su muñeca con un vicio inesperado.

Reprimió el impulso de girar los ojos.

—Será un placer —respondió porque, aunque no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no pensaba dejar a ninguno de los dos Steven con la mujer a solas otra vez con lo perturbados que parecían estar.

—Buenas noches —comentó ella.

—Volveré en un minuto —le dijo a su Steve, devolviéndole el apretón. Se veía tan preocupado que Danny no sabía qué más decirle—. Estaré bien.

 

* * *

 

—Tu amigo no es muy diferente con los años —comentó, a sabiendas, una vez que estuvieron fuera de la casa y bajo el amparo de la noche.

Danny trató de mantener su expresión.

Lo que su Steven había dicho estaba siendo visiblemente refutado. Tendría que aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle que no volvería a hacerle caso.

—¿Ya lo conocías?

Ella lo miró con interés curioso.

—Me ayudó en un momento de necesidad y quise devolverle el favor —dijo, críptica. Su voz era rica y profunda, más aún fuera de la casa como si algo se hubiese liberado. Se preguntó si debía correr al interior y si eso ayudaría—. Y quería ver si había aprovechado la oportunidad.

Danny ladeó la cabeza, tratando de darle sentido a esas palabras.

—Steve suele aprovechar las oportunidades —comentó en voz baja. Le dio una mirada supersticia a su acompañante—. Puede ser un poco necio al principio.

—Tenía un deseo muy específico —murmuró ella, los ojos fijos en Danny de una forma que le erizaba el vello de la nuca—. Pero tenía que ver...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si los roles se invirtieran, si lo merecía... —le dedicó a Danny una mirada penetrante—. No hay muchos como él… Ni hay tampoco muchos _haoles_ que se dediquen a vivir el _aloha_ en mis islas.

Oh. Oh.

Danny palideció.

—No creo en las cosas de aquí —dijo, porque era cierto y porque no quería dar una impresión equivocada.

—No es la creencia lo que más importa. Ni lo que se pide —Lo miró críticamente por un minuto entero—. Quizá un poco más de respeto.

Danny bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose propiamente castigado.

La mujer sonrió.

—Deberías dejar a tu amigo seguir con su viaje.

Eso llamó su atención.

—¿ _Dejarlo_? 

—No suelo intervenir en los asuntos de los humanos. Un deseo muy específico lleva a un viaje muy específico. Y a un regreso igual. Creo que ha hecho su elección.

—¿Qué elección tenía que hacer? ¿Corregir lo que salió mal?

—No.

Danny asintió una vez, sabiendo que no tendría más respuesta que esa, y se despidió con una facilidad que no sentía.

La mujer se perdió entre las sombras y eso fue todo.

 

* * *

 

—¿Estás bien, Danny? —preguntó su Steve, adelantándose cuando volvió a entrar.

Danny parpadeó cansadamente hacia él y luego hacia el otro Steven, no muy seguro de cómo tomar esas reacciones de inquietud tan viscerales.

—Sí.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo sugerir que se dio cuenta que ustedes eran la misma persona? ¿Cómo algún mensaje para que pudieras volver a tu tiempo? Habría agradecido algún tipo de advertencia un poco más explícita con todo eso además de sus miradas de pánico.

Los dos lo miraron con expresiones contritas.

 _Jesús_.

Se veían como dos cachorros maltratados, todos ojos grandes y miradas aturdidas. Danny se pasó la mano por el rostro, sin saber si estaba mentalmente preparado para lidiar con _dos_ Steven McGarrett.

—¿Te diste cuenta quién era ella?

—Por sus reacciones obvias, estoy asumiendo que era algo sagrado y terriblemente hawaiano y no creo querer conocer el resto —respondió. La verdad, le gustaría saber el resto para satisfacer la curiosidad que lo invadía más que otra cosa. Le gustaban los rompecabezas—. También, creo, fue la que te ayudó a viajar a este tiempo, ¿no?

Steven futurista inclinó la cabeza un poco.

—No lo recordaba exactamente. Aún es un bastante borroso —le dijo, un poco a la defensiva y tan solo un poco inquieto. Se masajeó la nuca mientras se explicaba y era un gesto que Danny había visto tantas veces en su Steve que la imagen le apretó el pecho de una forma muy extraña. Eran, con todas las diferencias y demás, la misma persona en el núcleo. Era un pensamiento triste y reconfortante, intenso en sí mismo—. Cuando la vi de nuevo esta noche… Ella estaba en _tu_ lugar favorito cuando fui la primera vez. Antes de encontrarte… Se había cruzado en el camino y me pidió ayuda. Dijo que había caminado mucho y necesitaba un viaje al pueblo más cercano.

—La ayudaste.

Y no tenía la menor duda que lo había hecho. Porque esa era la clase de persona que McGarrett era. No importaba si estaba penando la muerte de su mejor amigo y necesitaba el tiempo en paz, primero tendría que asegurarse que nadie lo necesitaba.

Steven asintió sin palabras.

—Entonces ella te envió aquí. _Ho’oponopono_ y esas cosas.

—Algo parecido —aseguró, dándole una mirada a su versión más joven y luego mirando a Danny con algo parecido a una disculpa—. Sé que me dijo que debía hacer algo al llegar pero no… No sé si estoy bien. Encaja con algunas de las leyendas de aquí, pero son eso, leyendas. Sé que no crees en esas cosas, Danno.

—Bueno, considerando que estás _aquí_ y algunas cosas que dijo muy crípticamente… creo que es una señal que debo abrir mi mente un poco más.

Steve del futuro se le quedó mirando persistentemente mientras que su Steven le dio una mirada de apreciación que no esperaba. Era un poco ofensivo, para ser francos.

—Que no crea en las cosas no quiere decir que tenga que ser un idiota al respecto —respondió, un tanto mosqueado—. ¿Qué ejemplo le daría a Grace si no?

—Eso es mucho más razonable de lo que Danny suele ser con todos los asuntos religiosos.

Era la primera vez que el otro Steven lo diferenciaba adrede de _su_ Danny lo que, él esperaba, significase algo bueno, positivo. Había usado el tiempo presente también, pero aceptar la muerte de las personas amadas siempre era difícil y no pensaba traerlo a colación y ojalá su Steven tampoco lo hiciera.

—Bueno, no sé lo que pudo haber pensado tu Danny —Alzó los hombros, para deshacerse de la incomodidad que estaba despertando en su estómago por hablar de una versión suya que no estaba allí y no podía defenderse—. Pero esto pienso _ahora_.  ¿Cuál es la leyenda?

Su Steve tenía una mirada extraña en sus ojos.

—Algunos dicen que la diosa Pele le gusta disfrazarse y probar a los hawaianos. Castiga a los que son egoístas y premia a los que practican el espíritu de _aloha_.

—No soy hawaiano —dijo, automáticamente. Por alguna razón, parecía que no era relevante.

 _La_ _diosa_ Pele.

Danny podría haber tomado el té con una diosa hawaiana que era conocida por su temperamento y que era señora de los volcanes.  Y que le gustaba probar a la gente con cosas extrañas _y_ podría haber traído la desgracia a él, a su familia.

Qué.

Demonios.

—Voy a ir a dormir ahora —dijo, sintiéndose tan consumido como pocas veces y tratando de ahogar el pánico que amenazaba con escapársele de la garganta ante lo hilarante que era toda la situación y como lo desquiciado parecía ser cotidiano en su vida. Necesitaba procesar todo y estaba cansado de estar despierto y _pensar_ —. **_No_** me despierten hasta que haya salido el sol. Ninguno de ustedes dos.

 

* * *

 

—Hola, monito.

—¿Estás bien, Danno? —preguntó su hija, demasiado atenta y perceptiva para su gusto particular—. No suenas muy bien.

Considerando que había dormido apenas por la visita de una mujer extraña que podría o no hacer sido una diosa hawaiana y que Steve —no su Steve, si no el otro— había desaparecido en la madrugada sin aviso, él podía decir que no. Que no estaba bien.

Nada estaba bien.

—Claro que estoy bien. No dormí mucho anoche.

Grace hizo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea y Danny lamentó no poder darle un abrazo para decirle que realmente estaba todo bien. Sería una mentira, pero para Grace él nunca estaría menos que eso.

Steven había tenido razón también, desde luego, en que tendía a considerar que su deber era ser el más fuerte en sus relaciones.

—Deberías descansar, entonces. ¿Es por eso que no estás en el trabajo?

—No, eh, Steven nos está dando algunos días libres por todos los que trabajamos en el último caso.

—¿Ves? Él no es tan malo como dices entonces.

Danny tuvo que reír.

Había descrito a Steven un poco más o un poco menos como un tirano en el trabajo. Tenía cierta base de realidad porque en los peores días apenas lo veía dormir y Danny tenía que estar el doble de atento en esos momentos. Cuánto más tardaban en resolver el caso, más impaciente se portaba Steven y Danny estaba allí junto a él para recibir el borde de su ira.

También Steve era el primero que recibía el filo de su propio enojo en los casos que lo dejaban abierto y expuesto.

Eran un equipo.

—No le digas que yo dije esto —advirtió a su hija, sintiendo una sonrisa bordear su boca—. No es tan malo.

—No me creería si se lo dijera —respondió Grace y se rio con esa risa suya que lo hacía sentir bien cada vez que la escuchaba. Una voz de fondo rompió el momento—. Mamá dice que tengo que ir a desayunar o se hará tarde.

—Bien. Pórtate bien con mamá —Pocas veces le costaban tanto esas palabras. Iba a tener que encontrar un modo de no estar enojado con Rachel y pronto. No podría evitarla eternamente y menos con todos los asuntos pendientes entre ellos—. _Hey_ , Grace.

—¿Danno?

—¿Te gustaría unirte a las _Aloha_ _girls_?

La pausa de su hija hablaba de sorpresa más que otra cosa.

—Mi amiga Lucy dice que quiere unirse el próximo año —dijo, tímida.

—Y quieres ir con ella.

—¿Me dejarías?

Danny suspiró en su fuero interno. El tono de Grace era de ilusión y suave temor.

—Lo hablaremos con mamá bien, primero, ¿sí? Pero creo que será una buena actividad para ti.

—Nunca fuiste a los _Boy Scouts_.

Oh, sí. Mejor no hablar de experiencias pasadas.

—Fui, pero no duré mucho. Ahora ve a desayunar que se te hará tarde.

—Pero después me contarás, ¿no? Sobre los _Boy Scouts_. No harás como cuando me dijiste que me ibas a decir por qué no te gustaba el océano y no me dijiste nada.

—Te hablo luego, monito —saludó, ignorando su audible _«Dannoooo»_ de protesta—. Tengo que irme. Danno te quiere.

—Pero me lo dirás, ¿verdad? —Tenía que concederle un punto por perseverancia. La voz de Rachel volvió a escucharse, lejana—. ¡Ya voy, mamá! ¡Te quiero, Danno!

 

* * *

 

Chin y Kono estaban en el living con Steve —su Steve— cuando Danny volvió sobre sus pasos. La grabadora se encontraba en el medio de la mesa y los tres permanecían en silencio total mientras la voz de Steven, el futuro Steven, rompía la quietud con su cadencia dolorosa. Era una de las partes ligeras de la historia, si es que podía decirle así, sobre algunos casos memorables que su viajero del futuro quería que ellos recordasen.

Tenía ganas de ver cómo su sobrino se adaptaba a Hawái…

—¡Danny! —Kono fue la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia. Se levantó tan rápido que apenas pudo seguir sus movimientos—. El jefe nos contó de tu visitante, _brah_. ¿Estás bien?

—Tienes que darnos consejos para lidiar con dos McGarrett, por si alguna vez…

Danny se rio pese a que no se sentía del todo bien hacerlo.

La desaparición de Steven del futuro no debía ser extraña —ya cumplido lo que Mamo le había dicho que hiciera, no tenía otras razones para permanecer y quizá la noche anterior, irreal como se sentía, era prueba de ello— pero él no estaba del todo seguro que hubiese sido así. Por mucho que su Steve parecía más inclinado a creer que su doble del futuro se había desvanecido tan inexplicablemente como había llegado… Se sentía… demasiado fácil, demasiado simple.

Era una de las razones por las que Danny había llamado a Grace mientras Steve se ocupaba de poner al día a Kono y a Chin sobre lo que había sucedido. No quería pelear con Steven y todavía no podía dejar de pensar que debía ir a buscar a su versión más adulta.

 La necesidad le picaba bajo la piel.

—No fue fácil —confesó y Kono le dio una sonrisa que él no supo definir—. Imagina que era doble todo.

—¿Y el otro Steven también actuaba como el jefe actúa siempre contigo? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿ _Qué_?

Kono lo miró sin decir más, sus ojos claramente sugerentes, y Danny sintió que se le subía el calor por la nuca, recordando la forma en la que Steven hablaba de su Danny en el futuro.

Había una devoción dolorosa en Steve, la había visto en los dos, pero era algo que se sentía familiar en su presente más que nunca. En la forma en la que Steve siempre gritaba su nombre primero cuando había un tiroteo o la forma en la que había ayudado a Danny a sentirse cómodo en Hawái hasta en las más estúpidas cosas como comprarle un regalo para que impresionase a su hija o pedirle ayuda a la gobernadora para que el no pierda su precioso y escaso tiempo con Grace.

Esas cosas las había dicho a poco tiempo de conocerlo y Danny se sentía totalmente indefenso ante toda esa información. No había entendido el peso que Steve había impreso en ellas.

—No. Él era...

Steven del futuro había sido... diferente.

Igual de intenso que su Steve, igual de devoto y protector y estúpidamente noble, pero tan desamparado contra el dolor que Danny había querido protegerlo de los daños del mundo y de la soledad que lo esperaba en su propia realidad.

Por un breve y fugaz momento había deseado que no tuviera que volver a un sitio donde no podría seguirlo pero ese momento se había desvanecido tan rápido como tuvo en cuenta la realidad. Si Steven, el del futuro, no podía volver a su tiempo se volvería un fantasma. O la mera existencia de Danny lo atormentaría porque no era él la persona que Steven estaba buscando, jamás lo sería, y esa realidad tarde o temprano los alcanzaría. Y, tal vez, lo destruiría.

—¿Danny? —La voz de Chin rompió la línea de sus pensamientos con tanta efectividad que sentía que perdía el equilibrio—. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

Miró los tres rostros de sus compañeros, todos tintados con la misma inquietud y preocupación, y se obligó a sacudir la sensación en su estómago.

Quizá a esto se había referido la anciana, Pele, la noche anterior cuando le dijo que debía dejarlo ir. Quizá el pensamiento había anclado a Steven del futuro a ese tiempo desde el principio y él tenía que olvidar esa sensación para concentrarse en todo el bien que podrían hacer con todas las cosas que sabían ahora.

Inhaló profunda, lentamente, y dejó salir el aire con una exhalación igual de parsimoniosa.

—Sí —respondió, esforzándose por sonar más sereno que antes pero no tan suave como era con Grace—. Han sido un par de días muy locos.

Kono pareció simpatizar en eso y los hombros de Chin relajaron una tensión que no había notado. Danny sintió otra oleada de agradecimiento hacia ellos que no podía explicar e ignoró el peso de la mirada de Steve.

—Creo que debemos acordar que el equipo no guarda estos secretos —comentó Kono súbitamente y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en Danny por un momento—... quiero decir, podemos tener _secretos_ —me pregunto quién era ese misterioso novio secreto con el que se casó la otra Kono— pero estas cosas son demasiado grandes.

Chin parecía dividido con esa declaración y Danny no necesitaba pensar demasiado para darse cuenta que hablaba de sus propios, profundos secretos. Steven no podía estar más de acuerdo con Kono, a juzgar por su expresión.

Danny alzó los hombros.

No entendía sus templadas reacciones ante lo ocurrido pero Kono y Chin tenían una espiritualidad mucho más rica que él, una conexión con las leyendas que no poseía.

Quizá era más fácil creer para ellos.

—Steven no sabía que tan bien haría incluirlos a todos —dijo, tentativamente—. Quiso hablar primero con Mamo, porque pensó que podría ser peligroso. Todo eso sobre las paradojas y demás.

Kono le dio una mirada a Steven como si eso le diese una manera súbita de comprender cómo funcionaba su mente y luego se volvió hacia Danny, la curiosidad reluciente en toda su cara.

—Entonces, ¿ _qué_? ¿Se apareció en este tiempo y fue a buscarte?

—No —respondió, aunque sí era cierto que Steve había insistido en ir con él desde que estuvieron juntos—. Lo encontré en un lugar al que me gusta ir a pensar. Era difícil que lo deje corriendo solo y metiéndose en problemas.

La expresión de Chin se tornó pensativa. Steve se volvió hacia el mayor del equipo, captando lo mismo que Danny.

—¿Chin?

—Eso fue más específico de lo que pensaba. ¿Te dijo por qué había ido allí?

Danny asintió, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al pensar en las razones que habían arrastrado a Steve a su sitio favorito de la isla, sitio que aún no le había mencionado ni a Grace.

Era una idea desgarradora que Steve se sintiera empujado a estar allí pero también había una conexión innegable que le gustaba en el fondo. Ese sitio le había ofrecido consuelo más de una vez —al otro Danny incluso más veces— y encontraba bien que también pudiese dársela a Steve.

—Sí —respondió. Titubeó un momento pero no quería quedarse con el silencio pesando en sus hombros— Fue... fue porque yo había muerto en su tiempo.

Chin asintió, como si toda la historia tuviese una lógica escondida que solo él podía ver —no le sorprendería— y Kono abrió los ojos en un asombro dolido que le transformó la cara y que lo sorprendió. Steve... Steve se quedó mirando a Danny con una expresión totalmente cerrada que no pudo leer en absoluto. Encontró, sí, una determinación en sus ojos que se había acostumbrado a ver. La había visto amanecer en su mirada tras el secuestro de Mary, cuando decidió que haría de las vidas de los Noshimuri un infierno por haber involucrado a su hermana.

—Vamos a cambiar eso, Danny —dijo Kono, tras un momento. Su voz sonaba tan segura como siempre, ligera al mismo tiempo—. Ya verás. No vas a tener que preocuparte por- Vas a conocer a tus nietos y bisnietos.

Danny parpadeó hacia ella, estúpidamente.

—¿Acabas de sugerir que Grace tendrá hijos? —preguntó Steven y la diversión era clara como el día en sus ojos. Las imágenes se conjuraron en su cabeza con nitidez pasmosa.

—Grace empezará a salir con chicos cuando tenga treinta años.

—¿Eso no sería demasiado turbio? —preguntó Kono y con dos frases logró que Danny se olvidase de toda la conversación anterior.

Fue tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando Kono y Chin decidieron indagar sobre algunos nombres en sus bancos de datos y se encontraban discutiendo cosas que todavía no vendrían que Steve llamó su atención, pareciendo súbitamente ansioso.

—¿Pasa algo? Llevas mucho tiempo en silencio.

Podría decirle lo que sentía, el hormigueo inquietante en un rincón de su mente, pero Steve probablemente culparía a su paranoia excesiva como hacía cada vez. O tal vez no. Tal vez sería más comprensivo de lo que solía ser y no le haría sentirse que estaba enloqueciendo. Aunque sentía que estaba enloqueciendo y quizá necesitase a alguien que se lo diga en voz alta... Era un asunto complicado en muchos sentidos.

Su mente se dirigió, inevitablemente, al lugar que siempre iba cuando necesitaba espacio y tranquilidad y olvidarse que no debía ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

—Necesito pensar —dijo, simplemente. Estiró la mano para darle una palmada en el brazo a Steven en un intento para transmitirle serenidad que no sentía del todo—. Vuelvo en un rato.

Steve lo miró.

—Solo- necesito tiempo para procesar que se terminó —explicó Danny, con más de soltura—. Es… más difícil de lo que creí.

Era más agotador de lo que había anticipado, también.

Steven, el otro Steven, se había ido. Había regresado a su tiempo, seguramente, pero no habían llegado a despedirse y le dejó un vacío que no sabía que podía sentir. Que era injusto, porque su Steve —tendría que dejar de referirse a él de ese modo— estaba allí, vivo y bien, con la misión de cambiar todo lo que había ido mal. Quizá Steven del futuro se había desvanecido porque no había existido jamás y la paradoja había ocurrido de algún modo que Danny no podía comprender.

Odiaba los viajes en el tiempo.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Danny vaciló por un instante porque la idea de alejarse de su Steven tampoco le resultaba del todo convincente. Steve aprovechó para quitarle las llaves del auto en ese momento de duda.

—¡McGarrett!

—Si quisieras estar solo… —Los ojos de Steve eran intensos—. Habrías dicho que no.

—No creo ser una buena compañía en este momento.

—¿Y eso es diferente de cualquier otro día porque...?

La sensación de  _déjà vu_ le sacudió el estómago.

Fue entonces cuando recordó la sal hawaiana rojiza que se había guardado en su bolsillo la noche anterior y una vez que la recordó, su peso se multiplicó en sus pensamientos y en su realidad. La sensación incómoda regresó con más fuerza.

Algo no estaba _bien_ en esa situación.

—Ni siquiera sabes adónde tienes que ir.

—Tú me dirás —respondió, con seguridad. Su expresión se tornó más suave en ese momento, cuidadosa—. Puedo quedarme en el auto si necesitas estar solo, Danno. Pero no estoy muy seguro si podría dejarte ir solo.

Todavía no sabía cómo se había convencido que toda esa maraña de sentimientos era unilateral.

Quería abrazar a Steve, a su Steve, tanto que era doloroso.

—Está bien. Vamos. Tenía que hablarte de ese lugar en algún momento.

—Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar —dijo Steve, sus ojos parpadeando un momento hacia el océano que se asomaba por su ventana. Les hizo un gesto a los primos, que seguían platicando en la lejanía y al parecer fue suficiente para que entendieran que iban a salir—. Pero tenemos tiempo.

Danny exhaló.

Tenían tiempo.

—Sí.

Steve lo detuvo frente al Camaro.

—Crees que él va a estar allí, ¿verdad?

No lo había considerado de modo concluyente. Pero si no estaba allí... entonces realmente había terminado. Realmente se había ido.

Danny necesitaba saber.

—Es el lugar que empezó todo —dijo, las palabras fáciles de hallar—. Creo que sería el lugar donde debe terminar.

 


	9. Pilialoha

—Imaginé que te encontraría aquí.

Danny se sintió dividido entre la inquietud y el alivio por no haberse equivocado. Steven —el Steven que había arribado desde el futuro, más precisamente— giró el rostro para verlo con esa sonrisa triste que Danny estaba empezando a aborrecer en su significado y volvió los ojos al horizonte, perdiéndose en la línea del cielo.

—Sigo aquí… Pero no por mucho.

Dudó por un segundo, le lanzó una mirada a su Steve, quién había cumplido su palabra y se había quedado en el auto, pero cedió al impulso de sentarse a su lado, dándole la espalda al punto que capturaba el interés de Steven.

—¿Esperaste sentado toda la mañana?

—Después de anoche ya nada tenía que hacer por ustedes —dijo. Sonaba limpiamente tranquilo, más distante también—. Mamo dijo que tendría que volver a mi tiempo, de un modo u otro. Y aquí fue donde te vi la primera vez, donde me encontraste... parecía apropiado.

Danny estaba de acuerdo con toda esa lógica, excepto en una cosa.

—No te despediste —reprendió. No era una acusación pero lo era, a la vez. Danny no podía borrar la sensación con la que se había despertado, la sensación que no lo había dejado ni cuando pensó que ya se había terminado esa experiencia alocada que había tenido—. No dijiste una palabra y desapareciste.

Steve asintió pero su postura se enderezó. Danny se preguntó si escucha la desilusión en su tono, la decepción que se filtraba en su voz.

—Pensé que era mejor así.

—¿Mejor? ¿Mejor, _cómo_?

Steve no respondió enseguida, absorbiendo la quietud y el silencio que Danny no sentía capaz de apreciar del todo.

—No me gustan las despedidas, Danny. Nunca fui bueno en ellas. Creí que sería menos doloroso...

—No puedo pretender que entiendo todo por lo que has pasado en estos seis, siete años, lo que sea... pero te digo, te lo puedo asegurar, esto... esta cosa de irte sin dejar rastros después de todo lo que pasó… Habría _odiado_ que te hubieras ido sin despedirte.

—Siempre fue a Danny al que más le molestaba que me fuera sin avisar, es cierto que habrías odiado eso. La vez que le dejé una nota en lugar de decirle que me marchaba… Bueno, pensé que iba a echármelo en cara toda la vida. Cada vez que me iba de viaje lo llamaba para saber que seguiría hablándome después.

—Necesitabas a alguien que no se intimidase contigo —resumió Danny—. Demasiados te dejan que te salgas con la tuya.

Steve se rio en eso.

—Un poco, sí.

—Si sabías que lo odiaría, ¿por qué hacerlo?

—Tenía la esperanza... Tenía la esperanza que esto hiciera todo más fácil para ti, para mí, para el otro Steven. Han hecho mucho por mí.

La calma que había caído sobre Steven lo aturdía bastante, pero era algo totalmente tranquilizador de ver, alentador de una forma que no llegaba a comprender. Sus ojos se veían todavía un poco inquietos y su semblante no había perdido la pena que lo sacudía, pero también había algo más que dolor crudo y desgarrador.

—Hay algo diferente en ti.

—No voy a caerme en pedazos porque estés conmigo, querrás decir.

Danny lo fulminó con la mirada.

Reconocía una táctica de desviación cuando escuchaba una y ya se había levantado de muy mal humor esa mañana. En otro momento habría respondido, pero este Steven le había estado ayudando a ejercitar su paciencia y Danny no se atrevía a romper su calma recién encontrada.

—Recordaste lo que te pasó... lo que te trajo aquí —conjeturó.

—Sí.

Al menos era un avance.

—Lo recordaste cuando viste a la anciana.

— _Sí_.

—Y no nos dijiste.

Le dio una sonrisa más amplia entonces.

—A veces me olvido de lo perceptivo que eres... Te dejé llegar muy lejos. A Danny, a mí Danny, también.

Algo en todo ese fraseo le dio náuseas.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Y todavía me asombra lo rápido que eres para sacar las peores conclusiones, Danny —dijo, sonando mucho más suave que antes. Extendió la mano en un gesto que ya le parecía natural, acariciándole el rostro con la punta de sus dedos en una gentileza desconocida—. No, no me arrepiento. Nunca me arrepentiría de- no contigo. Nunca me arrepentiría de conocer a... mi Danny. Fue mi elección, ¿te acuerdas?

Elecciones.

La anciana, no se atrevía a pensarla como algo más, le había hablado de elecciones. De las decisiones que Steve del futuro tenía que hacer.

O ya había hecho.

Había elegido marcharse.

—Creo que sé porque sigues aquí.

—¿Sí?

—Tienes que dejarme ir del todo —respondió Danny—. Y _yo_ tengo que dejarte. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero-

Pero tenía que hacerlo. 

Dejarlo ir. Soltarlo. Cortar ataduras.

La imagen de la pequeña botella con alaea que reposaba en su bolsillo se le atrevesó como un rayo. Buscó el colgante dentro de su ropa y se lo extendió a Steven, perdiéndose en el tono rojizo de la sal hawaiana y como reflejaba el sol.

Steven recibió el pequeño frasco con interés, lo examinó desde varios ángulos antes de volver su atención a Danny.

—Es alaea. Solía usarse para bendiciones y sanaciones.

Que apropiado.

—Algo parecido me dijo mi Steve.

Las esquinas de la boca del Steven del futuro se curvaron en eso.

—Tenía que diferenciarlos de algún modo —se defendió Danny, aunque era innecesario. No había secretos entre ellos—. Y ese no es el punto, así que borra esa expresión de tu cara. Lo que te decía… Aulani la envió. Para ti, creo. Estoy seguro que esa mujer sabía más de lo que decía.

—Es probable —Estuvo de acuerdo al leer la nota que había en el cordel—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que este era mi purgatorio, Danny? ¿Estar contigo y revivir todas las cosas que salieron mal?

Tragó saliva.

—Sí.

—No era así —Otra vez esa sonrisa llena de dolor. Se veía más atenuada la pena, no obstante—. Me ayudaste... todo esto me ayudó a entender algo.

—Me alegro que pienses así.

—Sé que es demasiado pero… tengo que una última cosa que pedirte.

—¿Qué?

—Permítete ser feliz —Hizo una pausa, sonando más y más lejano. Sus ojos se dirigieron al Camaro y Danny tuvo que seguir el camino de su mirada. Su Steve estaba allí, todavía, fiel a su promesa de quedarse a distancia si eso era lo que Danny deseaba—. Ayuda a tu Steve a aceptar que está bien que sea feliz. Hagan una historia menos dolorosa para ustedes. Construyan una buena vida. Tengan un buen final.

Danny asintió. No pudo encontrar las palabras por un largo, prolongado momento.

—¿Volverás a tu realidad?

—Sí.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

Steve no perdió la sonrisa, pero Danny sintió que se le empañaba la visión en gris, lenta y concienzudamente. 

Algo estaba pasando.

—Te dije que no te debías preocupar por mí. 

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Danny movió su propio brazo entonces, para tocarlo y aferrarse quizá, pero sus dedos no llegaron a alcanzarlo. Sintió un cosquilleo en la palma de su mano.

Steven del futuro estaba mirándolo con una expresión... melancólica ahora.

 _—Hey_ , Danny.  _Aloha_.

Por una eternidad se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado su visitante.

—Vamos, _Danno_ —Su Steve apareció tan repentinamente que se preguntó cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirando la nada—. Es hora de irnos a casa.

Sí.

Tenía la sensación que todo estaría bien.

 

* * *

 

La luz le picaba los ojos.

Steve se encontró parpadeando sin poder contenerse, lágrimas mezcladas con un impulso necio para asegurarse dónde estaba y si era un lugar seguro, si reconocía sus alrededores.

El olor a desinfectante, tan familiar como repelente, inundó sus fosas nasales y algunos pitidos igualmente reconocibles palpitaron en sus oídos. Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse mientras trataba de procesar las ideas mezcladas en su cabeza, nociones y pensamientos que estaban en todas partes. De la niebla gris que antes lo había tragado ya no quedaban rastros y la habitación en apariencia vacía lo arrullaba con otro sonido familiar para él que reconocería incluso en el más profundo de los sueños. Excepto, por supuesto, que se suponía que no debía estar escuchándolo.

Pero, de nuevo, ¿cuándo Danny había obedecido la lógica y las imposibilidades? Desde luego no desde que Steve lo había llevado a Five-0 y había dejado caer su insistencia de seguir el protocolo cada vez.

Contuvo el aliento mientras estudiaba el rostro dormido de su compañero, tan próximo y tan inalcanzable a la vez.

 _Danny_ estaba allí.

Frunció el ceño ante el gesto exhausto que parecía tatuado en sus rasgos y que le era tan reconocible porque era dolorosa la frecuencia en la que lo había visto en Danny. La postura incómoda, Steve sabía sin duda, que le haría doler la espalda —y quejarse sobre ello— por días trajo un fugaz e intenso deseo para despertarlo y escuchar su voz, esa voz que había sido un bálsamo durante años. Podría haberse quedado bebiendo de la familiaridad de ese rostro durante eones pero su atención se movió y cayó en sus manos unidas sobre las sábanas blancas, en su peso y su calor, en la forma en la que se sentía tan real.

Estaban allí. Los dos estaban realmente allí.

No se atrevió a mover el brazo pero hizo presión con los dedos.

Danny dio un salto repentino a la conciencia, sus ojos tan abiertos como platos en respuesta. Le tomó un momento reorientarse —Steve pudo leer la confusión y el cansancio con facilidad en la mirada azul— pero la cara de Danny se asentó con esa expresión suave, cálida que Steven anhelaba como una polilla a la luz cuando se dio cuenta que no había peligro alguno.

—Estabas tardando mucho, bella durmiente —dijo Danny, su voz ronca y espesa por el sueño y los ojos tan preocupados que le hacían arder el pecho. Pensó que nunca volvería...—. Déjame llamar a la enfermera.

Por supuesto que no lo dejaría.

Steve apretó los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Danny cuando sintió que se deslizaba lejos y su mirada de pánico debió ser nítida lo suficiente para detener cualquier movimiento. Su compañero lo miró con inquietud por un instante, sin comprender la reacción violenta, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para que Steve pudiera ver mejor su rostro.

—No me iré lejos, _babe_. Sólo iré hasta la puerta y llamaré a las enfermeras. Estábamos esperando que despertases.

—Danny...

No reconoció su propia voz.

—No hables, Steven —insistió en el mismo tono que hacía que Grace apartara los ojos del teléfono y que Charlie se viera culpable con la más pequeña travesura—. Deja que los médicos te examinen. Estaré en la puerta, me verás todo el tiempo. Luego hablaremos sobre esta actuación tuya de desmayarte cuando no estoy vigilándote.

Los médicos y las enfermeras vinieron y se fueron en un borrón.

Danny se quedó en la habitación, lejos de la atención y el foco como usualmente hacía.

Lo cierto era que su compañero prefería las obras silenciosas que jamás tendrían constancia. Consolar a un familiar triste tras bambalinas mientras la atención estaba en otro lado, hablar con los niños cuando ellos estaban perdidos o se sentían abrumados, regalarle un muñeco de peluche a una bebé que había perdido a sus padres o viajar hasta Japón para llevarle un recuerdo extraviado a quien perdió todo. Acciones que eran tan contrarias a las que uno podría pensar de su vivaz y ruidosa personalidad que parecían pasar desapercibidas.

Steven siempre las notó, pero quizá era que nunca dejó de observar.

No podía despegar sus ojos de Danny y ese era un problema que lo había perseguido desde un fatídico día de septiembre.

—Necesitará descansar más, Comandante —concluyó el médico, al final de un largo suspiro. No había escuchado ni la mitad de su discurso por lo que se obligó a mantenerse sereno—. ¿Debo recordarle que tiene que cuidar sus niveles de estrés?

—Creo que se merece un pase libre, doc —dijo Danny, con un gesto apaciguador que era tan familiar que dolía—. Tuvimos una situación difícil la última semana, virus y bombas a un lado. Mi compañero aquí estaba preocupado por todo eso. No volverá a descuidarse.

Steve dejó que Danny hablase con el médico mientras se dedicaba a ordenar los últimos días en su cabeza, agradeciendo toda su experiencia a separar aspectos de su vida y al entrenamiento exhaustivo que le había ayudado a perfeccionarlo.

Él había viajado.

Había viajado al pasado.

No había sido un sueño porque podía sentir el peso del frasco de alaea en su mano izquierda, una bendición y un deseo de buen viaje en un mismo amuleto casero. 

Así que... sí. Había pasado. 

Había viajado— había visto a Danny, a una versión más joven de su Danno y a una versión de sí mismo que no era poco, y había sido instructivo por decir lo menos.

Quizá era porque Steve había llegado con años de estudio sobre Daniel Williams o quizá era que no había sentido que no había tenido nada que perder al mostrarse con él... Pero las cosas entre ellos todo parecían más fáciles de lo que solían ser en su memoria. El joven Danny había parecido tan deliciosamente sorprendido cada vez que él actuaba que había sido aún más sencillo caer en su órbita magnética, esa que siempre lo había atraído hacia él y que se había multiplicado en el dolor y la falta.

Y había sido una experiencia verse a sí mismo en esa época, inseguro en su lugar con Danny y con el mundo. Ansioso por pertenecer y tan poco dispuesto a atarse porque toda su vida se había tratado de desplazamientos y misiones que nunca existieron, secretos y alejamientos y soledad.

Era demasiado para pensarlo todo, por momentos. Insuficiente a la vez.

—¿Quieres decirme que está pasando por esa cabeza tuya, Steve? —preguntó Danny, su Danny, tan vivo y radiante. Sus ojos ardían ante la visión y la expresión de Danny se suavizó como si pudiera ver todas las emociones que lo estaban sacudiendo—. Hey, estoy bien. Estás bien. Todos están bien.

—Creí- creí...

Las palabras se marchitaron en su garganta y luego se estremeció en las imágenes vívidas. 

—¿Qué estaba muerto? —Danny comentó, aparentemente impasible. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que ese era su modo por defecto, la manera en la que reaccionaba cuando la atención se volvía hacía él—. Sí, bueno, eso _fue_ cierto. Por un minuto o dos, según sé. No pedí detalles. Pero ya deberías saber que no vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácil. Espero que tú estés para atormentarme durante muchos años, también... Quedémonos lejos del hospital por un tiempo, ¿sí? Los dos.

Steve sonrió. 

Había echado tanto de menos a ese hombre, había extrañado lo que tenían... Todo esto.

—Hecho. 

Danny le dio esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que raras veces aparecía en su cara y que Steve no sabía cuánto había extrañado.

Era una sonrisa que Danny, el joven Danny, no le había dedicado jamás y que nunca, nunca le podría dedicar. Ese Danny no había pasado siete años al lado de él, con sus desventuras y problemas. Ese Danny tendría menos experiencias tristes, probablemente, y sería una persona diferente. Ese Danny y ese Steve, con un poco de suerte, no serían tan golpeados por las desgracias y tragedias. No sabía qué sería de ellos… pero se encontró deseándoles lo mejor y una mejor vida, o una vida diferente tal vez.

La anciana le había dicho que tenía que elegir.

Podía decidir quedarse allí, en la realidad en la que podía cambiar todo lo que había ocurrido. Dejando las pautas para las elecciones correctas y sabiendo de antemano todo lo que sucedería le garantizaría algunas seguridades. Podría tener esa realidad como suya, permitir que los cambios se tornasen tangibles y que muchas cicatrices desaparecieran. Sin embargo, esa realidad le habría quitado significado a la vida que había compartido con Danny y a sus recuerdos. Todo lo que habían hecho juntos, todo lo que había construído él (Five-0, su familia sustituta, su mundo entero), todo lo que habían vivido en esos años se extinguiría.

No había tenido elección, no realmente. Ya había elegido, aún antes de saber.

Había elegido ser la persona que era, aciertos y errores al margen. Había elegido Five-0. Había elegido a Danny y la realidad que había construido con él, la que tenía su historia juntos...

Y había estado tan seguro que volvería a esa realidad donde Danny ya no estaba que todavía no podía creer lo que sucedió...

Era un milagro.

Realmente, _verdaderamente_ estaba aliviado de no tener que aprender a vivir sin Danny. No concebía la idea de ese mundo.

Exhaló suave, profundamente.

— _Danno_.

—¿Sí, Steven?

—Me alegro que estés aquí conmigo.

Danny parpadeó un poco rápido, la mirada aturdida por el más breve segundo, y después le sonrió cariñosamente.

—¿Dónde iba a estar si no era aquí?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pilialoha** : Lazos de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> El título viene de la canción [All I ask](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOYgqVi_DGI) de **Adele.**


End file.
